When Friends Becomes Lovers
by aznkao1
Summary: Cloufa Fic (C+T)*FINAL CHAPTER(16) IS UP* After the meteor, Shinra regains control of the world. They capture each worrior of Avalance until 2 is left: Cloud and Tifa. Rated R for a little violence and sexuality. FANFIC, PLEASE DONT DELETE THIS FIC
1. Default Chapter

Note from Author: Johnny? What do you mean barq has bites!!  
Hey all! This is not my first fanfiction. I am also writing fanfics on NGE/ff series. I want to comment on some of my favorite fanfictions that i read over the last month or so. First off...Kimberly"So Happy Together. Well done kim..you're the best! And the other one...*scratches my head* arg..i forgot. Ill just find out later heh heh..ANWAYS ENJOY~  
  
Ps..not intended for queers..just for people who likes FF(s)/romance/lemons/adventure/comedy....etc..YOU GET MY POV!! And its rated R for adventure AND romance.  
  
Ps2. Even though the human race died after the meteor and saving the creatures like Nanaki, IM CHANGING IT TO MY WAY...EVERYTHING LIVES EXCEPT THE THE BAD GUYS..(except sephy/turks)  
  
[Quote of the Chapter]  
"No sin to try and then fail"  
-Kao-  
  
ffVII-When friends become lovers  
Chapter1- The Awakening  
  
  
AFTER THE METEOR:  
  
*Am i dead? What happened? What's going on!! What the...how come everything is so black.*  
  
Cloud started to see glimpse of light as he brushed his hand against his eyes. "Oww..., where am I?" He opened his eyes slowly and found himself on a bed. A soft bed just like the one when he slept at Aeris's house. He slowly got up and looked around. "Where am I?" He took his hands and sticked them in front of his face knowing that he was in reality not in some dream. "Wait a minute..." He pinched himself .."Oww.. *sigh* I guess i am back." He stood up and stretched. *Ywan*.."huh? Where's Tifa? Where's Barret, Yuffie, Vincent..." He started to get look around curiously. "Where am I?" He ran downstairs of the bedroom. No one in sight. As he looked around trying to figure what's going on..he soon figured that this was his house.  
  
As flashes of memories of came to him, a picture of sephiroth came into mind. Instantly he thought of the meteor "THE METEOR!!! OH MY GOD, I FORGOT ABOUT IT. HOLY!!" He ran out the door to take a look at the sky. No meteor in sight. "The meteor must've kicked its ass.." he thought. A smirk came to his face knowing that holy saved the world and everything was fine. He then started to laugh out loud, thinking of that day when he omni-slashed Sephy and took the smirk off his face. He's finally free. As he was laughing, he heard someone yelling from a far distance. He looked in the voice's direction he saw an old women pointing at him and yelling at him. She was not only yelling at him but laughing at the same time.  
  
He pondered. *scratching his head* "huh? Is she nuts or something." She's probrably going through some PMS. "There's a lot of crazy people out there today out to kill a guy like me" He smiled. Yet, his mind was only focusing on one girl....TIFA.   
  
HAHAHHAHAHAhhahahhaah, cried out the old women. You son of a bitch, bah bah bah.....  
  
He couldnt stop noticing her STILL yelling at him. "What's her problem!" He suddenly felt some sensation that there was something wrong. Something very odd. A little tooo odd. Wondering why she cant stop looking at him. Looking down at him. LOOKING DOWN AT HIM. "Uh oh...." He looked down very slowly. Knowing what's going to happen. His face became dark red. Slowly...he looked down.."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he yelled. He ran nudily back into his house with embarassment. And ran upstaris into his room. "HOW COULD I NOT WEAR CLOTHINGS!" He puffed. HMPH, "what a lady, she couldnt have just ran up to me instead of laughin at me and telling me that im nude." ARG...he put his clothings, wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans. He opened his closets to find anything useful. "Hey now, my sword!!" Its been a long time. "Ahh, the memories." heh..."im going to keep this ultima weapon for a long time" As he reached inside the closet to find anything else..he came upon a ribbon and a photo. "Hey this ribbon...NICE! It brings back the memory of morphing thornberries into these accessories" As he wore the ribbon around his neck, he took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Tifa sleeping on his shoulders during the night before they were going to fight sephiroth. "How did this get here? It mustve been Barret and them spying on us from the ship the day we were together." "Tifa....I ...we've been friends for a long time. Since we were mere childs. Yet...I love you. I cant tell you ..I want to...but we're so close." *sigh* "Tifa..." He threw the picture back in this closet. "I should go visit Tifa.."   
  
He walked downstairs while swining his broad sword around. Looking just as coolsexycute as ever. "I wonder if she even does live there anymore." As he walked toward the door entrance, he checked his wallet for how much money he has. Since its always a good idea to come prepared for an emergency. Opening his wallet, he had only 1 gil left. His face became beet red. "geez..heh..ill just go kill some monsters and maybe ill find some gils with them." He started to smile again, reassuring that everything would be fine. As he walked outside, he saw the same old lady standing at the same spot hoping that she would see his naked body AGAIN. As he swinged his sword around walking toward Tifa's house, the old women started to freak out and run back into her house. Who wouldnt be scared of a massive sword. He smirked, the turning it to a smile. Heh.."it shows her..." *chuckle*. Walking toward her house brought back the memories. "Oh, Tifa...please be there." He stepped toward the front door and rang the doorbell.   
  
*DInG DoNg*  
  
Hmmm "Wouldnt kill to ring again" he smiled.  
  
*DInG DoNG*  
  
Hmmm" Maybe i should...."  
  
*DInG DoNg DInG DoNg*  
  
"Tifa..." he sighed. No one answered the door. He started to get frustrated.   
  
*DInG DoNg*  
  
No one answered. He started to get hasty and started to knock on the door rapidly. "Tifa, open up!!! Its me Cloud" Yet no one answered. "No...." He started to lose control of himself and started to think that maybe she didnt make it from the meteor or something bad happened" "TIFA!!!! DONT LEAVE ME..." He started to get frantic and started to shoulder the door, slamming it. ARG..."the damn thing won't open!! If i would have....HEY!!! He took two steps back and raise his sword, and swung it down the knob.   
  
*CLING*  
  
The door knob fell to the ground. He smirked. "Always good to come prepared=)" He slit his fingers into the hole and reached for the lock. "Almost there..." *click* "All right..." the door unlocked. He opened the door and started to look around. It looked like a ghost town in there. "Tifa?" He walked in and found nothing. "Tifa?" He walked around her living room. "Huh?" He found another photo. He picked it up off her table and looked at it. The photo reveals Sephy, Zack, and Tifa a couple of years ago. "Tifa....."he whispered. He put the photo back down and started to walk up the stairs. Suddenly as he walked up he heard some kind of noise. It came from upstairs. He took out his sword and pointed it opposing his direction. "Tifa, is that you?" He walked up cautiously. As he came up, the noise became louder. As he reached the final step, the noise sounded like someone was taking a shower. *Whew* he put the sword back into his buckle. "I guess i dont have to show my skills this time." As he walked toward the washroom, knowing that someone was taking a shower.   
  
Suddenly, the noise stopped. He quickly became stunned knowing that soon, someone would open the washroom door. So he had to think of some plan before he would be caught. Maybe i should walk toward the washroom door so that I could turn right into the living room, so I could find a place to hide. "That's a good idea. You smart dog.." Quickly he started to walk toward the washroom and just when he was about to turn right someone opened the door. He became stunned. An image came out with a towel and nothing else! His eyes frowned in fear as if time stopped. *OMG i am a dead man!!* He ran frantically to the living room hoping maybe that the person would have not seen him. And he hid behind the couch. Luckily that person was busy covering her face with her towel cleaning away the water from the shower. His eyes widened. She had the smoothest legs ever, a slim body and a nice firm breast. "What i would do.....wait a minute. He took a harder look toward the image and he found out soon enough that it was Tifa. *What are you thinking Cloud!! Shes your friend!!!* He became so shock and he accidently tipped over a vase.  
  
The vase smashed to the ground and made this massive sound.  
  
Cloud became shocked *Oh god, OH GOD!!!*  
  
"What the?" said Tifa. She wasn't wearing any clothings at the moment. "Whose there!?" yelled out Tifa as she covered her waist with the towel and took a bat beside her just in case.  
  
*Of all the shit you gotten into, this is going to be your worst.*  
  
"Show yourself or ill hit you so hard that youll regret it"  
  
Cloud became so freaked out. *Think of something before youll seriously get some whooping! You sly dog, your such a mofo!!*  
  
"NOW!!!!" Tifa yelled impatiently.  
  
He prayed to the gods before he stood up, wishing for a peaceful death. Hmmm *Maybe this is all a dream or something..., yes that's it!! ITS A NIGHTMARE..* He took his fingers and pinched himself. "HuH? Oh God, Its reality!"  
  
"YOU HAVE THE COUNT TO 3! 1...2..."  
  
*Okay, here's what i have to do. Stand up* it took all the courage from him to do such a brave act. *just do it quick you dink and itll be over more faster. Remember, the slower you are, the more miserable you are* He took a deep breath and...  
  
"C-CLOUD?!!!?!?"  
  
Cloud's face became dark red. "Tifa...it was an accident, honestly."  
  
"Why are you here Cloud?"  
  
"I wanted to visit you..."  
  
"Tifa became stunned. "Why didnt you just ring the doorbell or knock on the door.  
  
Cloud looked dumbfolded. "Uh....I did. But since you were taking a shower, its pretty obvious that you wouldnt hear such noises"  
  
"You could have just waited outside" said Tifa  
  
"I..uh couldnt." *Oh man, if i dont have a nervous break down right now then kill me*  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Cloud slightly blushed. "I-I just couldnt."  
  
'Huh?" thought Tifa.  
  
"I was worried for you, I thought you were endangered."  
  
"Ohhhhh Cloud...." blushed Tifa. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yea i can see that, with you baseball bat and all." he smiled  
  
"Of course!" She smiled back.   
  
"Well anyways, arnt you going to wear your clothes?"  
  
Tifa blushed. "Right on it. You can wait downstairs in the living room. She walked toward her bedroom.  
  
Cloud still stunned.  
  
"You'll be waiting for me right?" She winked  
  
"Of course" he winked back and smiled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
TIFA'S BEDROOM  
  
"Cloud..." She went to her droirs to get her clothes. A white tank and a brown skirt. By surprise she found a photo hidden beneath her under garments.   
  
"Huh?" She looked at the photo, it was her lying on Cloud's shoulder the night before the big fight. "Ohh...Cloud." Here eyes gently pulled away from the photo and focused it to the window.   
  
"Cloud, you dont know how much i love you. Its so hard to tell you how strong my feelings are for you. I'm so madly in love with you yet i just cant say it." She hits herself on the head as a tear falls from her brown eyes. "What's wrong with me. Why cant i just tell him. So many years yet ive proven that my feelings for you cannot be shown. Sometimes i feel like dying. But i wont die alone, I cant. I need you Cloud. Just as i needed you when you held me in your arms. The warmth...  
  
She slammed her fist against the piano. "I must tell you soon..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wonder what's taking her so long. Girls these days. Always taking their time...geez." He took his sword and started to look at it. "What a beauty!" He smiled. As he pull his sword away from him, he looked down toward the television. "Hey now!! Its been awhile before i watched TV."  
  
He searched for the remote but it was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Huh?" He felt something jaggin his behind. As he took what was under his rear, he found a remote. "Hey, what luck!! Maybe i should find what's going on around the world today.   
  
Channel 11: Breaking news update: Osama bin Laden has been found raping his taliban friends. His follow comrades plead to america that they rather die from Richard Simmons exercising videos than being with that gay man.   
  
"Uhh..right" he smiled. Maybe i should watch something else.  
  
Channel 25: I choose you pharoh imp. Use your magical horn thunder attack against that Blue eyes white dragon. It wont effect me Yu-gi-oh. You're damage does nothing against my great monsters. NOW ..Blue Eyes White Dragon..Obliberate!!! No my life point is at zero! I win Yugi..  
Tea: "Dont feel sad Yugi..you still have your girl" she smiles.  
Yugi: "Oh..Tea...i love you.*  
  
*Sigh*...Tifa..." eh...I should watch something else.  
  
Channel85: Oh it feels so good Mr. Long Knife Please do me more. Yesss...(moans)....cum in me...OOOHHhh god! You're so tight Ms Whorni shlut. You're inside is soo tight!!  
  
"Uh...when did this channel ever came out..." he smiled  
  
"What are you watching Cloud?!"  
  
Cloud became paralyzed in shock AGAIN. He quickly turned it off. "Uh...what do you mean Tifa.."  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Anyways are you hungry Cloud? Time just hastes away doesnt it. It already 6:30."  
  
"Well, i can manage. I dont usually eat during this hour."  
  
"Well can i offer you some drink?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Uh..something hard and cold."  
  
"Coming up" She smiled.  
  
She fixed him a Taquila as he was sittin on her couch. "All done" she smiled.  
  
She brought his drink and sat beside him as he was playing blitzball from final fantasyX. "Hey when did you get a ps2?"  
  
"I bought it from Electronic Botique from RocketTown."  
  
"Nice..." He took the drink and started to sip off it. "Its good..."  
  
"Yea...i know." Tifa slightly blushed.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can i talk to you for a second. I have to tell you something....."  
  
"Sure, just let me turn the game off." He unpowred the game and ejected the console. "Yea..what is it?..."  
  
"Cloud...I..."  
  
"Tifa...is there something wrong?"  
  
"Cloud I...." She looked at his blue shimmering eyes. Depts of water which can never limit. Mako eyes which she adored and cherished. "I..."  
  
Cloud started to focus his eyes toward hers.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"OPEN UP!!"  
  
"Cloud wait...."  
  
"Tifa...."  
  
"Nevermind Cloud, ill tell you later."  
  
"Sure thing." He smiled  
  
Tifa lossed her chance and became pissed. "Do you mind if i get the door?"  
  
"You sure?" asked Cloud cautiously.   
  
"There is no Shinra or any evil beings left on this planet."said Tifa.  
  
"Yea but theres pyschos out there" Cloud starts thinking of that old lady. *ARg..give me the chills*  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK..  
"I SAID OPEN UP!! YOU JACKASSES"  
  
Tifa starts to laugh. "Must be Cid." She grins.  
  
Cloud smile. "Yea probrably it is."  
  
As Tifa open the door, a man in black suit smirks. "WRONG. IM NOT CID. FOOLS"  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. And so did Tifa's.  
  
"I hope you guys remember me." he smirked.  
  
"RENO?'  
  
(turk music backround)  
  
"Correct! I've been waiting for so long to get back at you chumps. Cloudie boy there and Rude's little girl. I'm here on a mission to take you guys and the remaining AVALANCE members to my president Rufus.  
  
"I thought Rufus died during the blast at Midgar." said Tifa.  
  
"Wrong. He escaped with minor injuries." *chuckles* "NOW COME WITH ME!" Reno grabbed Tifa by the arm.  
  
"Dont you touch her Reno."  
  
Reno smirks. "What are you saying that she's your girl?"  
  
*Yes she is...* "Shes close to me. And i wont let her up. Stop yapping and hand her over."  
  
Reno smirks. "You want her? Here!" *throws Tifa toward Cloud*  
  
"Tifa are you alright?"  
  
"Cloud...dont let go of me."  
  
"I wont Tifa." Cloud embrassed her with her arm onto his waist and the other holding his Ultima Weapon.  
  
"You guys are so meant for each other. It wont matter, im not interested in Tifa anyway. Im just here to take BOTH of you guys away. You see, there is a saying that 1 is better than 2."  
  
"Uhh..right." said Cloud.  
  
"You can write later at Shinra2" replied Reno.  
  
"?" Tifa and Cloud looked confused.  
  
"Anyways enough.." Reno snapped his hands. Behind him came Rude, Elena and Tseng.   
  
Tifa's eyes widened and started to squeeze Cloud's closer. Cloud looked down at her and whispered. "I will protect you Tifa with my life."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Cloud..You're so brave! Look..there something that i wanted to tell you. Something that i wanted to tell you for a long time yet i never had the courage too. Cloud, the fact that we're being childhood friends for a long time doesent really accept me as who i am right now. I want to go further than just friends. The matter is that I ...LOVE YOU"  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. "Tifa...I...love you too..."  
  
She started to slightly blush while in his arms. It was the perfect moment for her to say that to him. She felt so protected against his chest. Squeezing him and Him to her.  
  
"Enough with the chit'chat, i dont care if you love each other or not. You're coming with us. Got it?"  
  
"NO!" Cloud spazzed in return.  
  
"Its time to show them turk power Reno" said Elena.  
  
"............." said Rude.   
  
"Yes, its time to end this funny talk" said Tseng. Ive had enough with your mushy talk.   
  
"Then its settled. Maybe next time." says Cloud.  
  
"What do you mean Cloudie boy?" says Reno.  
  
"I need time with my lover."  
  
"Hahahah" laughed all the Turks.  
  
*chuckles* See you later ..said Cloud. *Ive obviously cant kill all of them with my omnislash but i have another move up my sleeve.*  
  
*?* "huh?"   
  
Arg.."leave us alone!!" he shouts out. The ground started to shake as Tifa holds onto Cloud more tighter.  
  
"Whatcha doing Cloud?" whispered Tifa.  
  
He smiled. "Using limit 3 move."   
  
Tifa started to think over what move could hit them all with such force. "OH i know!!!"  
  
He winked at her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" yells out Reno  
  
"FINISHING TOUCH!!!" shouted out Cloud.  
  
Tseng's eyes widened. "Oh shit!!"  
  
The floor started to move up.  
  
"Later turks!" smiled Cloud. "See yah" waved Tifa.  
  
"Will get you guys soon!!!"yelled out Elena...  
  
"We're not going down like Team Rocket from Pokemon that easily. But until next time..." says Reno.  
  
All the turks blew away like a feather in a windstorm.  
  
"Oh Cloud, my hero." She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too sweet heart." smiled Cloud  
  
  
  
to be continued  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Tough ride wasnt it? It was truly an awful piece PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! dont worry..there will be lots of LEMONS (i promise) romance/comedy AND Adventure in the next chapters. AND WHATS THIS?! AERIS COMES BACK!?!?!? heh..dont worry..that will be found in the later chapters...BUT FIRST..R&R so i could see if i should keep writin or not..ty.  
contact: msn:holy_dragon77@hotmail.com/icq:164977951/////117018663   
VANCITY BC/CANADA IS THE BEST!!! heheh.... 


	2. chapter2

Author's note: Hey, sorry for the ...DELAY^^ I forgot about this story when i was working with my other stories on Anime. Hmm...*scratches head*..what was I writing about again?! *cough* Oh..I remember...lol ..okay just keep readin and ill keep writing. Enjoy~  
  
Ps- Here's a combination/tactics for final fantasy VII:  
  
Best three players: Cloud + Tifa + Barret  
  
Cloud:   
Ultima Weapon + Mystile + Ribbon + FinalAttack/Revive + FinalAttack/Knights of the Round + 4 times cut + Enemy Skill + Master Material/All + Master Summon + Master Command + Speed Plus + HP plus + MP plus  
  
Tifa:  
Premium Heart + Mystile + Ribbon + etc.....  
  
Barret:  
Missing Score + Mystile/Imperial Guard + Ribbon + etc....  
  
  
  
JUST REMEMBER, KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR MP WHEN YOU'RE USING THIS ULTIMATE/INVINCIBLE TECHNIQUE. IF YOU DO, I'LL GUARANTEE YOU GUYS THAT YOU WILL NEVER DIE. THIS TRICK EASILY CAN BEAT ALL WEAPONS IN NO TIME. AND REMEMBER ...INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR YOUR LIMITS AFTER USING IT, MIME IT!! MIME EVERYTHING!! ITS CHEAP AND SMART!!!  
OKAY ONCE YOU CLIPPED ON THE ULTIMATE WEAPONS FOR EVERYONE, THEY'RE DAMAGES WILL BE HUGE. CLOUD,BARRET,TIFA WILL BE AT MOST 40,000 PER ATTACK (4TIMESCUT-9999-9999-9999-9999)  
ANYWAYS..ON WITH THE STORY..LOL. ENJOY~  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
When Friends become lovers  
Chapter 2 - Making Sweet Love.  
  
  
  
*Arg* "I cant believe it! We were so careless. Cant believe we underestimated Cloud." said Reno.  
  
"I KNOW! We were blown away like a bunch of garbage! Just like that team rocket from Pokemon!" said Elena.  
  
"Well let's not worry about the past. We have to set our crises on the present." said Rufus. "I want my avengance. I want all Avalance members killed."  
  
"........." said Rude. "We already captured the remaining members of Avalance. Cid, Yuffie, Red, Vincent, Cait Sith and Barret."  
  
"Hmm..yea, why dont we kill them now and then kill the remaining two afterwards."  
  
"I wont allow that. I want them all executed at once. And I want the public to watch these people."said Rufus.  
  
"HaH! You're kidding! That's what you wanted to do last time. Yet it backfired!" said Elena.  
  
"That is kind of true" said Reno. "You kind of fucked up last time."  
  
"........." said Rude.  
  
"Then what to do now." said Tsang.  
  
"Easy, we will capture both of them later today. This time, we will become prepared."  
  
"...well." said Elena.   
  
"No buts. You turks will capture them. And if you dont, you will face death penalty." said Rufus.  
  
"Awww cmon Rufus. We're buds! You dont mean it do you?"  
  
"You guys work for me. I will not accept incomplete work. I want them captured today!" said Rufus.  
  
"B-B-But...."  
  
"S-Sshh Reno. We will get the job done. Garanteed." said Tsang.  
  
Elena looked curiously at him. "Are you nuts!?" said Elena. "First of all, you know who defeated all the weapons? Secondly do you know who killed Sephiroth? And thirdly, THEY SAVED THE GOD DAMN PLANET! WHAT CHANCES DO WE HAVE?!"  
  
Rufus jerked an eyebrow. "........."  
  
*cough* ".............. ( s i l e n c e )   
  
*gulp* thought Rude.  
  
"Not only that! He blew us away in one lousy shot! How lame is that?"  
  
"................" said Reno.   
  
( S I L E N C E)  
  
"Well you have a point there." said Tsang.  
  
"......yes." said Rude.  
  
"Geez, what chances do we have then?" said Reno.  
  
"Hmm.....Well, let's just say...."  
  
*Ahem* "yes?" said Elena.  
  
"Well...." thought Rufus. "Oh yes, I have this materia tough enough to weaken them."  
  
Reno jerked an eye. "You are lying."  
  
"No im not. This materia is a wind element. Its very rare."  
  
"Then what is it? Ultima? You cant do jack shit with that!" said Reno.  
  
"Yea i know.." said Elena.  
  
".......what you got?!" said Tsang.  
  
"You dope! Its a wind element. Not black or Holy. This materia is called Aero. It's damage can do around 7000. If you grow it properly it can triple the damage. And when it does, its called Aero3.  
  
".......that's all?" said Elena. "Do you got anything else?"  
  
"Why dont we try to sleepel them."  
  
"Because they have ribbon dorky boy." said Elena.  
  
"Look's who talking!" said Reno.  
  
"....settle down." said Tsang.  
  
"..................immature." Rude smirked.  
  
"Do you have anything else?" said Tsang.  
  
"Hmm....Well, my fellow scientists discovered two rare dragons. And they're planning to synth both of them into one dragon. We can use that to destroy them."  
  
"But i thought we're going to capture them." said Elena.  
  
"That will be are main priority. If it doesent work, we'll destroy them with the rare dragon."  
  
"What kind of dragon are you talking about?" said Rude.  
  
"Well, the scientist found a Red Dragon and a Blue Dragon. These dragons have existed many years ago but there encounterment has been rare."  
  
"I see." said Tsang. "And the new dragon you're going to make out of them is called purple dragon?"  
  
".............no. This dragon will be called Purplera2 Dragon. A mix name from ShinRA2 and the color it makes, which is purple. (Purple - Ra2 Dragon) Once mutated, they we'll exchange DNA, making their new genes very poisonous and deadly.   
  
"Coolness" said Elena.  
  
"Not only that! We also have a hybrid of Zombie Dragon. The most powerful dragon in the world today. Dark Zombie Dragon is the evolution of Zombie Dragon. And its capable of matching the Purplera2 Dragon. Both equal in size, strength and their ability to destroy."  
  
".............and where are these dragons?!"  
  
"Just downstairs in the Scientific Research Area." said Rufus.  
  
"Hmm...So if we cant capture them, we'll kill them."said Elena.  
  
"Sounds kind of harsh." said Reno.  
  
"It's what we do. We're turks." said Tsang.  
  
".............." thought Rude.  
  
"Dont just stand there. Let's start the mission! I want dead or alive."  
  
"Yes Sir" said all three turks.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*   
  
  
*Yawn* Cloud slowly started to flicker his eyelids. "Mmm...Where am I?" He opened his eyes. "Tifa..." his eyes widened. She was lying next to him on the same bed. *gulp* "I didnt had sex with her did I?" He lifted his blanket and saw nothing wet or any sensual feelings that triggered him. "Hmm...guess not." He then turned his attention to Tifa. She looked so nice and innocent when she was sleeping. Every feeling of Cloud was now reality. Tifa and him were offically Lovers. He moved his hands toward Tifa's cheek and caressed it. It was very delicately soft. He smiled.  
  
"Think I should make breakfast." He took his hand off her cheeks and slowly started to get up.  
  
"Mm....C-Cloud?" said an awaken Tifa.  
  
"Oh...sorry for awakening you Tifa. I was just going to make breakfast for the both of us."  
  
"...do you have to? Im not that hungry. Its too early." Words rushed to her mind to keep Cloud in bed.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please?"   
  
"okay.." He went back into the bed. She looked at him and give him a big smile.  
  
He blushed. "You sure do have a nice smile."  
  
Tifa blushed. "Yea.." She started to get kind of nervous and out of no where she threw her arms around Cloud's waist and squeezed him to her. "Oh...Cloud." Her head then rested on his chest. "I love you."  
  
".........................." said Cloud.  
  
"Cloud?" said Tifa. "What's wrong?"  
  
"............." Cloud started to choke a little. "Y-Y-You're s-sqeezing t-too hard..." He started to suffocate from the lack of oxygen  
  
"OH MY...." she quickly loosen the tightness on him. "Sorry."  
  
His face slowly came back to the normal color after it was light pink. "It's okay." he smiled. "You sure are strong!"  
  
"I'm sorry." she wimpered.   
  
"Hey its nothing bad. Its really okay." He moved his arms behind her waist.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Tifa....."  
  
Cloud lips started move toward Tifa lips. "Tifa...I love you."   
  
"Mm...Cloud." His lips felt soft for a strong man. "I love you too."  
  
"Mmmm..."   
  
"Cloud, do you want to?"  
  
A sudden trigger stopped his kissing. He knew what she was talking about. "Want what?"  
  
"Do you think its time if we should..." she couldn't finished it off.  
  
"Anytime you're ready." he said finishing off her statement.  
  
She smiled. "I've always been ready."  
  
"Me too." he said kind of nervously.  
  
A studdered hit both of them. They didnt know how to start. It was their first time. They've been saving it up for the special someone. And that special someone was now with them.  
  
She looked at his blue eyes. They were so adorable and determined. "Cloud..."  
  
"Tifa..." He moved his lips toward hers again. *THIS WAS IT* he thought.   
  
Tifa started to get a little nervous. "C-Cloud..be soft."  
  
"Hmm..okay." he smiled.   
  
Their lips both touched each other. He slowly took her white shirt off. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
He then removed her shirt and there, he saw her huge breast covered by the bra. He blushed.   
  
"Dont have to be shy." she smiled.  
  
*gulp* "Okay."   
  
She took the shirt off of Cloud. "You could touch it if you want."  
  
Cloud never saw anything like hers. It felt tingling to even look at it. It was very special to him. He took her hand and unclipped the bra. The bra then fell to her laps and the breast were finally uncovered.  
  
"T-They are nice" he said Cloud.  
  
She smiled. "Yes they are."   
  
He caressed it with his hand. *gulp* "its very soft and firm." he thought.  
  
"I see your getting hard." she grinned.  
  
He then looked down at his privates and saw a shape of a 9 inch cucumber. His face then turned dark pink. "I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled. Even though she never did it before, she knew how to do it. "Here let me help you." She focused her eyes on the his pants. Tifa slowly took the belt off the jeans and then opened it so then his manhood would be free.  
  
She then pulled his pants off and there it was. The underwear only covered like half of the penis. The other half was sticking up. "Let me help you relieve stress, my love"   
  
He looked at her stunned. "Uh..okay."  
  
She uncovered the underwear and started to give him a BJ. Her lips touched his manhood and then a sticky wet tongue came out of her mouth. It then licked and suckled around his 9 inch cock.   
  
"Ugh....Ohh.............." said Cloud. "It feels very nice."  
  
"Mm...." She then grabbed his manhood with her hand and thrusted it into her mouth. All the wet glands in her mouth started to wet onto his manhood.   
  
Cloud started to moan. "Ohh.......it feels so good."  
  
She then griped a little harder with her hand and started to stroke it.   
  
"Ahhh......" The sensual feeling made him fall back onto the bed. He then quivered his mouth toward hers.   
  
She noticed that he wanted to tongue. So she released it and went for the mouth.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and She wrapped her legs around his legs.  
  
A very passionate kiss struck the both of them. His tongue met hers and exchanged stickly liquid fluid.   
  
"Mmmm...C-Cloud.." Gashes of Saliva ran down her lips from the harsh kissing.  
  
"Ohh..Tifa...Mmm.." He felt her saliva exploring his mouth. It tasted pretty good as he swallowed some of her liquid.  
  
He then felt something wet down near his manhood. He looked down and saw her underwear was kind of wet. She was so aroused like his.   
  
He took off her brown skirt and unravelled her underwear. There he saw a wet pink pussy. The departed his mouth from hers. He pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"Huh?" She thought as a saliva dropped from her tongue.  
  
He spreaded her legs a little and started to suckle her womenhood with his wet mouth.  
  
"OHHHH...GODD..YESSSS!!!" An electric shock ran from her womenhood up to her body.  
  
His mouth tasted every single bit. It tasted a little sour yet it was okay. He tounged her insides and licked the excess liquid around it.  
  
"Mmm.....ohh..you're so good!" she wimpered in ecstasy.   
  
"MMmmMm...." *slurp* He tasted.  
  
"Ohh...." she moaned. "Ohhh...Cloud..i cant take it anymore. Enter me. I want you to cum in me!" she groaned desperately.  
  
"I-It might hut Tifa.." he said.  
  
"I-I'll take the pain..." said Tifa.  
  
He quickly released his member out from his underwear, took off Tifa's underwear and...  
  
"OH...Cloud!!!!!" she cried.  
  
"Oh..Tifa!..you're so tight and wet." he wimpered in his sensual feelings as his penis thrusted into her vagina.  
  
"I-It h-hurts..." said Tifa.  
  
Cloud's eyes tripled. He could keep going so then he could reach ejaculation or he could stop and ease the pain for Tifa. He then relased his penis from her clitorous.  
  
Tifa's eye widened. "Mm..Cloud...W-Wha...are you doing..."  
  
His mouth then started to suckle on her vagina. "mMmm...there's always time. We dont have to do it now."  
  
"C-Cloud.....what's this feeling..." The electrical shocks started to become more intense. And her body started to tightened. "Cloud...enter me again.....PLEASE."  
  
"I-Itll hurt..." said Cloud. "mmmm...oOh. Tifa."  
  
She started to cry out. "I-I will take the pain....."  
  
Without anywords, Cloud sticked his manhood and thrusted it into her clitorous again. The feeling was ever so great. "OHHHH....."  
  
Tifa didnt feel as much pain as last time because she got a little used to it. "Ohh..Cloud...make me...cum."  
  
He started to fasten his paste. In and Out. Faster and harder. "Ugh..Tifa...I'm going to cum too!" he cried out.  
  
"Ahh....Me too!!!"  
  
With one final thrust Cloud pushed himself hard into her. "OOOHHHHHH TIIFFFAAAA!!!!!"  
  
In ecstasy, Tifa also reached orgasm at the same time with Cloud. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GODDDD YESSSSS!!!"  
  
They both ejected liquid into each other.   
  
With one final movement, Tifa fell onto Cloud's chest and Cloud fell onto the bed.   
  
All of their energy was used. Every bit of it. And now it was time to relax.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter2  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
HEY YO! SORRY BOUT THAT..taking so long! Just got kind of tired and stuff. But i wont make you guys wait for that long right!?   
  
Hey do me a favor..on the next R and R, i need you guys to give me some opinions on a survey:  
  
1) Of all the limits of final fantasies, which is the COOLEST? (not the strongest but the best looking one)  
a) ominslash   
b) lion heart   
c) grand lethal   
d) Catrosphe  
e) Highwind  
f) Chaos  
g) Final Heaven  
h) My Final Heaven  
i) Wishing Star  
j)Metorain  
k)Finishing Touch  
l)Invincible moon  
m)Meteor barret  
n)Different Beat  
o)Burning Rave  
p)Vivi's twin magic: Flare and Doomsday  
q)Dine  
r)rough Divide  
s)fated Circle  
  
  
2)What GF is the best looking?  
a)Ark  
b)Eden  
c)Bahamut Zero/Neo Bahamut/Bahamut (7)  
d)Knights of the Round  
c)DoomTrain  
d)Griver  
e)Levithan (7) (8) (9) (10)  
f)Ifrit (7) (8) (9) (10)  
g))Shiva (7) (8) (9) (10)  
  
3)Who's the hottest female player?  
a)Rikku  
b)Rinoa  
c)Yuna  
d)Quistis  
e)Tifa  
f)Aeris  
g)Yuffie  
h)Garnet  
i)Elena  
  
  
4)Who's the hottest male player?  
a)Cloud  
b)Zidane  
c)Squall  
d)Tidus  
e)Cid  
f)Reno  
g)Rude  
h)Tsang  
i)Zell  
  
5) Which weapon in 7/8 is the strongest?  
Ultima Weapon (7) (8)  
Omega Weapon  
Ruby Weapon  
Emerald Weapon  
Land Weapon ( forgot its name) 


	3. chapter3

FFVII - WHEN FRIENDS BECOME LOVERS  
Chapter 3 - Diminishing Reno  
  
  
  
"Damn how longer will it take until we reach Nibelhiem?" said Elena.  
  
"A few hours." said Rude  
  
"..look, either we're taking a helicopter or taxi."  
  
"Yes, luckily we're taking a helicopter." said Tsang.  
  
"......so do you guys think we have a chance with this materia?" said Reno to Tsang.  
  
"I dont know. I'm pretty sure that it'll weaken them." said Tsang.  
  
"7000 damage eh?" said Elena. "I mean, if they beat emerald, im pretty sure that their hit points are over 100,000."  
  
"100,000?! HAHAHHA" *a shock appeared on his face*  
  
" You have been watch too much dragon ball Z episodes." said Reno.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I DO NOT WATCH ANIMATION!" said Elena.  
  
"Sure Sure..." Reno Chuckled.  
  
"Weren't you watching Pokemon last day?" said Tsang. "You got to have taste! Pokemon is for losers. Kiddies."  
  
"No it isnt! Pokemon is cool!" said Elena.  
  
".........." said Rude hiding is laugh.  
  
"Look, we are not here to discuss about Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z. We are here discussing about how we're going to kick their asses." siad Reno.  
  
"I hope we do."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
It was late afternoon. Tifa and Cloud were still in bed nudily and sleeping.  
  
"Heh..we're finally here!" said an excited Elena.  
  
"Finally!" the chopter landed on the mist of grounds and they started to walk toward the entrance.   
  
All four members entered Nibelhiem and looked around once again at the place they were blown away. "So we meet again Cloudie boy." said Reno.   
  
"So, are we going to barge in or what?" said Elena.  
  
"....yea lets. Im tired of knocking." Tsang walked toward Tifa's door and opened it. "Hmm..unlocked. How covenient."  
  
As they were walking inside the house, Reno asked. "Whose going to equip the materia?"  
  
"I will." said Tsang.  
  
"Well...okay." said Reno. "But....."  
  
"Do you want to do it?" said Tsang.  
  
"Hell yea!"   
  
"Then you equip it!"  
  
"Okay." He equipped on the materia and walked up the stairs.  
  
"So this is how we are going to surprise them?" asked Elena  
  
"..........yes." said Rude.  
  
When they reached the final steps of the house everyone splitted up. "Reno, you go right. I'll go left and you guys just stand here."  
  
"...but!" said Elena  
  
"........." thought Rude.  
  
"Just in case they run away or something." said Tsang.  
  
"Uh...right. Okay." said Elena.  
  
Reno was busy walking toward the room and opened it. His eyes then turned quadriple the sixe. "U-U-U-Uh..." He was speechless. He raised up his hands and speaked out. "I found them...*gulp*"  
  
Everyone walked toward Reno and into the room. All the turks sextipled their eyes. "W-Whoa." thought Tsang.  
  
"Wow. Do you think we came at the wrong time?" asked Elena.  
  
"I think we should leave and come back later." said Rude.  
  
"........." thought Tsang.  
  
"Cloudie boy scored." he smirked.  
  
They were all staring at the nudily couple.  
  
Tifa's eyes started to flicker. As her eyes opened, the turks noticed that she was awakening. As her eyelids opened, her eyes widened. "TURKS!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"  
  
The shout made Cloud wake up too. "Huh?! What's going on?" He felt a tight squeeze from Tifa.  
  
"We're here to capture you guys."said Tsang.  
  
"Yes Cloudie boy." said Reno.  
  
"DO YOU GUYS MIND?!" said Cloud furiously.  
  
"YEA, DONT YOU GUYS SEE WE'RE IN BED?"  
  
*gulp* thought Tsang.  
  
".........." thought Rude.  
  
".....uh....Im sorry but ....we're here to capture you!" said Reno.  
  
"I think we should come back here later." said Elena to Reno.  
  
"..uh...." said a speechless Reno.  
  
"LEAVE US ALONE" shouted Tifa. She felt a tight grip from Cloud. Her eyes widened knowing that he was going to protect her with his life. "Oh....Cloud." She turned her head back to him and gave him a sweet kiss. "You're so protective." she smiled.  
  
"Mmmm..thanks." said Cloud.  
  
"What a bunch of wienies. I'll just see you guys later downstairs. Better not run away Cloudie boy." Reno turned around including the rest of the turks and walked downstairs.  
  
"Cloud, shoud we run away?"  
  
He smiled. "From those goons?"   
  
She smiled. "I guess not."  
  
They put back on their clothings. "Heh..." He took his Ultima Weapon Sword and Ribbon.   
  
She took her Premium Heart and Ribbon. "Hey you could use this. I already have one." She handed him a mystile.   
  
"Thanks my love" he gave her a kiss to the forehead.  
  
"You're welcome" She strapped on her mystile and they were set for action.  
  
They walked down the stairs. "So what do you guys want again?" asked Cloud.  
  
"You guys of course." said Reno.  
  
"Let's take it outside of the house." said Tifa.  
  
The rest of the turks agreed. "You guys sure feel confident." said Elena.  
  
"With my love, i sure am." said Tifa.  
  
Cloud blushed. "Same here. After making love to her, nothing can stop us."  
  
Reno was going to puke. "OKAY ENOUGH WITH THE MUSHY TALK!"   
  
Rude looked at Cloud. "I will be the first to kick your ass."  
  
Cloud looked at him. "I feel so special."   
  
"Yes, you should be, after taking my girl!"  
  
Cloud chuckled and so did Tifa.  
  
"Okay we're outside." said Tsang.  
  
"Okay, im going to start it!" Rude took his fist and speaked out, "Grand Spark!" A thunder sparkle flew toward him. Cloud easily dodged it. "Is that all you got?!"  
  
Tifa was beside him.   
  
Rude eyes studdered. "You dodged it!"   
  
"Now its my turn" He took his sword and ran toward Rude. Cloud was pretty fast. He then used 4 slash.   
  
*CHING CHING CHING CHING*  
  
Rude fell the the ground. "Ugh....too much!" He then collapsed to the ground.  
  
"RUDE IS DOWN ALREADY!!" said Elena. A sudden nervous trembled through her body. "T-Tsang?" She looked back.  
  
"Dont be scared. We're Turks." replied Tsang.  
  
"Right!" said Elena. "Now Its my turn! Fist of FurY!!!!" She ran toward Cloud with her blazing fist.   
  
Cloud just took one step to the right and again he dodged it.  
  
As she missed him, she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. *Ugh...*   
  
"Tough luck eh?" said Reno to Elena.  
  
Elena punched the ground. "They're too much! He's dodging every shot!" screamed out Elena.  
  
"Sorry, but this is the end for you Elena" said out Cloud. He took his sword and ran toward her.  
  
Elena's eyes widened as death was going to come. A tear fell of her eyes before she was going to be sliced. "I'm...Sorry..Tsang."  
  
Cloud took his sword up and when he was about to cut her, a sudden whisper came to him from Tifa.   
  
"She doesn't deserve it..."  
  
Cloud's eye widened. And just about when he was about to cut her, he stopped. He then took his glance at his love and she nodded and smiled.  
  
He smiled back.   
  
"C-Cloud....." said Elena. "Why dont you finish me off!"  
  
"None of you deserve to die..."  
  
Elena's eye tripled. "W-Well then i'll finish it." She pulled back her fist and just instantly, another voice shouted out.   
  
"ELENA!! WE HAVE HONOR! He gave you a chance now take it." said Tsang.  
  
She nodded and walked back to the 3 turks.  
  
"So you want some action Cloudie boy?" said Reno. "Let me show you some real action..." He took a step foward. "So you want a piece of me you chum?"  
  
"More like you desperately want a piece of me." replied Cloud.  
  
"Pwf....Bah....I'll take you on anyways. Ever fought a real man before?"  
  
"Yea..all except for you."  
  
His eyes widened. "You dissin me boy?"  
  
"Why not?" He smiled.  
  
Reno smirked. "I'll show you the man.." He took a stance and energy particiles started to flow around him. "BLACK MAGIC...AERO!!!"   
  
Cloud took his defence stance. "Show me what you got!"  
  
"TAKE THIS!" the magic raged toward Cloud.  
  
A long noise of energy blasted at Cloud....  
  
*BBBOOOOM* Rocks flied everywhere and a smokescreen shaded the area around Cloud.  
  
"Got ya!" He smirked.  
  
Out of the blue, an image appeared through the smokescreen.  
  
Reno's eyes widened. "It cant be!"  
  
The image of Cloud was still there. "Is that all you got?"  
  
*gulp* thought Reno.   
  
"Now its my turn.." said Cloud.  
  
Reno's eye widened. "No....not yet boy." He took his electrosaber and ran toward Cloud trying to electracute him.  
  
*ZZZZAAAP*  
  
Cloud's armor protected him. "Is that all you got?"  
  
*gulp* he thought again. "No..." He took out another materia. "ULTIMA!!!" he screamed out frantically. Green aquarish particles started to rush toward Cloud. The noise became so loud and the sky became dark and swirls of light surrouned Cloud.  
  
*EERRRRRRRRRR EERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
Another smokescreen flashed in front of the Turks and Tifa. The image then appeared again out of the blue.   
  
"NO WAY!" said Reno.  
  
"Easily defended that..." Cloud smiled. "Now its my turn.."  
  
"NOT YET!" He took out another materia. "You want to see black magic? ILL SHOW YOU! SHADOW FLARE!!!!!"  
  
The background became intense white and the body of Cloud and everyone else became black. Particles of dark matter raged toward Cloud and formed into one ball of flare and rushed him.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* The background then changed back to normal.  
  
"Is that all?" said Cloud. As he kneed to the ground. "X-Potion!" He cured himself back to 10,000.  
  
".....damn this sucks!" said Reno.  
  
"This is getting boring. I really enjoyed it, but its got to end."  
  
"No not yet!!!!" said Reno. "You're not going to beat me!"  
  
"You started it and ill finish it. I will destroy you!" He took his sword back and got ready in the charging position. "OMNISLASH" The sky became dark as the depts of hell, and the colors blinked all infinity colors. A shining light appeared on his sword. "Get ready...because im sending you into another dimension." He ran toward Reno and in one split second, he did 100 slices dealing over 500,000 hp damage. The next 10 second, it was all over. His body was gone and all the image of Reno ...was ...gone.  
  
All the turk's eye widened. "NO WAY! RENO!!!"   
  
".......i-it cant be...no..it cant happen this way..." said Elena.  
  
A very loud noise then screamed behind of Cloud. It sounded like tyrant monsters. He looked behind him and his eyes widened. "WHAT THE FUCK?"  
  
Two massive gigantic humongosito (huge) dragons appeared. "W-Wha?" thought Tifa.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAH....You will feel the wrath of our dragons!!!"  
  
*EERRRRRR ROAR!!*   
  
"Are you ready Tifa?"  
  
"Let's go for it..But let me sense it first." She put her finger to her forehead.   
  
  
  
UNKNOWN DRAGON.  
HP : UNKNOWN  
MP: UNKNOWN  
Weakness: NONE  
Status: UNKNOWN  
  
DARK ZOMBIE DRAGON  
HP: UNKNOWN  
MP: UNKNOWN  
Weakness: White Magic  
Status: This dragon is the evolved form of Zombie Dragon. Its lacks intelligence but it pays if off by its brude strength. If you see this dragon, it would be a better idea to run away. It is a very rare dragon and only found in the depts of the darkest forest.  
  
"Wow..i cant even sense them perfectly. They both must be very strong." said Tifa. "Think we can do it?"  
  
"Why not?" said Cloud.   
  
They both took the stance position. "READY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
  
HEY WHAT UP! ..Sorry for the humongosito long time for uploadin this chapter. I'll finish it soon. Trust me..okiez later  
  
sincerely johnny 


	4. chapter4

When Friends become lovers  
Chapter 4 - Dragons Rage  
  
  
  
  
"HOLY SHIT! YOU SURE WE'RE READY?" his eyes widened looking at the very massive dragons.  
  
"I dont know.." She said nervously. "This is not going to be the same like the other battles."  
  
*EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR ROAARR!!!* Both dragon screamed.  
  
"Okay I'll take the unknown dragon. You take the Dark Zombie Dragon okay?"  
  
"Im right ahead of you! Let's rock this!" Tifa lead the way rushing toward both dragons.  
  
"Hey wait up!" he shouted out. He ran too.  
  
The dragons took their choices. The Dark Zombie Dragon moved toward Tifa. The other dragon moved toward Cloud.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*  
  
  
"So you want a piece of me?!" said Tifa. "Ill show you real power dumb dragon."   
  
*EERRRR ROAR* The dragon slashed Tifa yet she dodged it. Then it took another swipe and it missed again. *EEEEEEEEERRR ROAR* the dragon started to become frustrated.  
  
"That's right..." She took out a Summon Materia. "Get ready..because it ends here. KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!"   
  
The sky became pitch black. And wind started to flow faster. The ground shaked and a huge massive hole opened. Tifa was invincible. The dragon looked confused wondering what was happening. The dragon was now sent in the underworld we're all knights of King Aurther ( the great ) embeded.   
  
*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR ROOOOAAR*  
  
Every knight had a special power, ranging from ice, fire, thunder, wind, meteor, comets and unstopable weapons of mass destruction. Each taking its turn hitting the dragon. Every HP damage was around 8000-9000.   
  
With the final blow from Arthur, everything shattered, yet the dragon was still alive. It dealt around 100,000 HP.  
  
*EERRR ROAR* The dragon felt pain rushing through his body. That really hurt. *GRRRR* It released this massive particle beam at Tifa. Direct hit too.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
"AAhhh....." Tifa was in pain. Her chest was bruised, her legs and arms were bleeding. "Ugh...." She felt so weakened from that attack. She noticed Cloud still fighting with that other dragon. "Guess he cant help me. I must live on.."  
  
The rush of the air suddenly calmed down. Something was different. Flashing light shined around Tifa.  
  
*EERRR ROAR?*  
  
"I wont give up. Not now." A surge of powerful energy deposited her soul and body. "Not YET!" The lights started to intense and her strength became 10 times as much. (LIMIT BREAK/TRANCE) Her fist blazed in fury and a PiNk Aqueous mini particles surrounded her hand. "HmPh, You will pay."  
  
*BEAT RUSH*   
*METEOR DRIVE*  
*METEOR THROW*  
*DOLIPHIN BLOW*  
  
(Author's note: Sorry i forgot a couple of limits)  
  
And with the last final blow, "FINAL HEAVEN* Her hands started to increase now 100 times power. And with the final blow dealing 10,000 and 50,000 hp damage in total.  
  
The dragon was still standing. *EEER ROAR!!" It's mouth opened and released some kind of toxic breath.  
  
Tifa's image became dark green. "Ugh..what is this? I must be zombied..." She took out an elixer and full cured herself. *9999*  
  
The dragon was getting unpatient. It took flight into the air.  
  
"HeY Where are you going!" she looked up.  
  
It opened it's mouth again. Particles flew around it's mouth. As it absorbed every energy it released another particle beam ( Dark Tera Flare) The beam headed straight for Tifa.  
  
*gulp* She thought. "Cloud!!!"she screamed.  
  
Cloud was busy fighting the other dragon. But he noticed a shining beam coming toward Tifa. "Im coming!" said Cloud from a far distance. He put himself into haste and ran readily toward Tifa. The Plurpera2 dragon chased Cloud.  
  
The beam was massive. It was so deadly that you could feel the ground shaking and a force coming toward you.  
  
As Cloud grabbed Tifa from the waist and took a final leap so he could dodge the beam.  
  
The Plurpera2 dragon was too busy chasing Cloud that it ran right into the Dark Tera Flare Beam.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
*EERRRRR ROAR!!!" the plurpera2 dragon agonized in pain. Yet it was still alive. It took its attention on the Dark Dragon. Opened it's mouth and let out another massive beam on it. *FIRE BREATH* The dragon released a fiery particle flare toward the dark dragon and finished it off.  
  
The Dark Zombie dragon was now disapearing from the face of the earth. It's body turned into gas and started vanishing.  
  
*EEERRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARR* said the fading dragon. It took its last breath and disappeared.  
  
The plurpera2 dragon looked at Tifa and Cloud. It opened it's mouth again.  
  
"Shit..what do we do now? That blast is going to kill us."  
  
"Urg..we're both hurt." He held Tifa by the waist toward his body. "Dont worry, i'll protect you."  
  
"Thanks my love." she looked up.  
  
He looked down and smiled. "Stay here."  
  
He let go of Tifa and rushed toward the dragon.  
  
The dragon's mouth filled up with particles and let out another fire breath. The fire ran right toward Cloud. As the flame reached Cloud, he jumped into the air. He dodged it.  
  
The dragon looked up in amazement, knowing that he dodged it.  
  
His eyes widened and the sword started to shine. "OMNISLASH" The sky darkened once more. His sword flinged in the air and then sliced the dragon 100 times. The background flashed rainbow colors and the ground shaked heavily. As he reached his final slash, he pulled his arms back and drew a massive slice toward the dragon dealing over 500,000HP.  
  
*EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRooooooooooaAAAAAARRRRRRRRR*  
  
The dragon became instantly mad as death almost lumes him. *ERRROOAARR* The dragon flew up in the air and turned around. It's eyes glared at Cloud and only Cloud. It's mouth opened, blue and red particles flew around his mouth. The ground started to shake again. And this time, it was ten times more massive than the Fire breath and dark tera flare.   
  
"Cloud..he's going to finish us off. Let's run for it!" said Tifa.  
  
Cloud looked back, then looked up at the dragon. "You son of a bitch. What the hell are you doing? Destroying earth and Gaia?"  
  
It's eyes shimmered with hell's fire. *EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOAARRR*  
  
*MEGLO-FLARE* It's mouth shined with bright purplish red stars. As it stretched it's mouth open, creating the ground to even shake more heavier.  
  
"Isn't that move from Omega weapon?" asked Tifa.  
  
"I think so." *gulp* he thought.  
  
The beam rushed toward Cloud.  
  
Tifa reached into her pocket, knowing that the rarest item had to be used for her love. "Take this.." She threw a Hero toward Cloud.  
  
He grabbed the item and used it. White light surrounded Cloud.  
  
The blast took a direct hit and Cloud.   
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
"Please let it work.." cried Tifa. As the smokescreen rushed at her. She took her arms and protected her face.   
  
As the smoke cleared. Cloud was nowhere in sight. "CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
The dragon smiled. His attention the faced toward Tifa.   
  
"Cloud..." she thought. It should of work.   
  
The dragon pulled his arm back and....  
  
*CHING* Tifa's eye widened. "Cloud?"  
  
Cloud sliced the dragon's hand. *EERRROOARR* the dragon agonized in tremendous pain.  
  
"Take that you mother f*****." he said in trimuph.  
  
"Cloud!!" She spreaded her arms in happiness. "CLOUD!!"  
  
He turned around and catched her. "Tifa..."  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
The dragon was bleeding. * EERROOARR*   
  
"It's time to finish it off." said Cloud. He took out his summoning materia. *knights of the round times two.*  
  
*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
As the ground settled from the shake, the damage dealt over 300,000HP.  
  
The dragon started to die the same way as the other dragon. It's body flew away from the earth bits by bits.   
  
*EEERRROOAARR*  
  
The dragon vanished.  
  
"YAY!!!" shouted out Tifa. "We beat the dragons."  
  
Cloud smiled. "Thanks to you."  
  
"Ya right! thanks to you!" she smiled back.  
  
They both started to laugh.  
  
The turks just stood there. *gulp* thought Tsang.  
  
"................." thought Rude.  
  
"Uhhhh...." said Elena.   
  
"What now?" asked Rude.  
  
"Um..they're pretty good."  
  
"Run or fight?" said Elena to Tsang.  
  
"Let's run back and think of a new plan." said Tsang. They ran back to the helicopter.  
  
"Reno.." thought Rude.  
  
"Let's hurry." said Tsang.  
  
The turks got into the helicopter and glanced at the two. "Until next time Cloud!" said Tsang.  
  
Cloud and Tifa looked up.  
  
Rude smiled and waved. ".............."   
  
Elena winked at Cloud. "Next time, hot shot!"   
  
Cloud smiled back. "Next time..."  
  
"We will win again..." said Tifa finishing her statement.  
  
The helicopter flew away.  
  
"What now..?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Hmm..let's get back to Nibelhiem." replied Cloud.  
  
"Okay." As they walked back to Nibelhiem, their health slowly returned thanks to Cat's bell (restore while walking accessory).  
  
"The war is far from over." said Cloud  
  
"And we will save our friends and destroy Shinra once again." replied Tifa.  
  
"We will see."   
  
  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*  
  
  
  
Author's notes: HEY EVERYONE..^^ ..sorry for the waiting. I'll expect you guys to wait for awhile for more chapters to come ahead. I'll plan to finish off this story by winter break bcuz i got NO SKEWL LoL =)...newayz...i got skewl and work right now..but dun worry. Im wif you fans all the way and ill finish this off. 


	5. chapter5

sex, porn, nudity, orgasm, oral, analChapter5  
Project Nemesis - The plan of Ultimanipulate!  
  
  
  
The restless nights that Cloud and Tifa endured. Even though they loved each moment of being together, something tingled their hearts. They've always wanted to be together yet, something was odd. Their friends were captured. Every one of them; Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Nanaki, Cait Sith and Vincent.  
  
Cloud was lying beside his love in the starlight night. Sharing the bed, Cloud was comforted by Tifa warm body. He looked out of the window, thinking of what to do.   
  
"Mmm..Cloud?" she whispered to his ears.   
  
He turned his head facing Tifa. "You awake?"   
  
"Ehh...I couldn't sleep." she replied. She grasped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. "Cloud...."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"We must go find them...."  
  
"We will..." he tightly returned her hug. "We will end Shinra again."  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
He looked at her. "Yea?"  
  
Her faced became down. "Cloud, please dont be hurt. When we do save our friends, don't die on me."  
  
"Tifa...I promise i won't. Not when im with you."  
  
"I came this far, It's been ever so long that i've wanted to say i love you. Wanting a family and sharing my dreams with you. If you die on me, i'll never be the same."  
  
His eyes widened. "A family..."he thought. The thought of that never came to his senses. But at that moment, his smile became more cheerful. "Raising a family..."  
  
She looked at him. "Do you not want to?" she asked him curiously.  
  
"I do want to raise a family." He looked at her.   
  
She held him closer. "Cloud Jr...." she smirked while while drawing a circle with her fingers around his stomach.   
  
"Hehe..."he thought.  
  
*Yawn* "Let's sleep." she said tiredly. "Then we can...journey....tommrow...."   
  
"Yea..."  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
  
"You bunch of monkies!! Get us out of here before i'll blow your asses off!!" said an angered Barret.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and stop touching the bars of the cell. There is no way you can get out of here. These are highly protected metals that resist any kind of magic and weaponary attacks. You can fuck it up all you want but it won't even matter." said one of the guards.  
  
"I dare you to come in here and say that."  
  
The guard stood there. Sticked up his middle finger and said, "Do you think im stupid or what? You're the stupid ones."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, if you come in here I'll stick that middle finger up your ass." said Barret.  
  
"Jesus, settle down with the words." said Yuffie.  
  
*Sigh* thought Vincent. "Even our limit powers are useless. I dont think that theres no other way except for the key."  
  
"Yea, and I have the key." said the guard. "Hahaha."  
  
"Why don't we plan a deal. Maybe we can settle something out." said Cait Sith.  
  
"You're all out your minds. If you want a deal, go ask Rufus."  
  
"Why dont you bring him here." asked Cid.  
  
"Nah. I'm lazy." said the guard.  
  
"HmPh. Once we get out of here, I'll be the first to bite your ass off." said Nanaki.  
  
"Heh Hahahah..shut the fuck up you dog."  
  
"Hey don't talk to him like that." said Red IX.  
  
"Yea!!" Red X agreed too. "Don't talk to him like that."  
  
"Settle down kids." said Nanaki.   
  
"You bitches. Shut the fuck up or I'll report your attitude to Rufus." said the guard.  
  
"Go ahead." said Barret.  
  
"...." the guard stood there. "Fine." The guard turned around and walked out of the chamber.  
  
"So what now?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"We wait and see." said Cid.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
"Sir?!"  
  
"What now?" the leader turned around with the 3 turks.  
  
"Uh....those prisoners are making a nuisance down there. What should I do?"  
  
His eyes widened. "Idiot! Stay down there and dont give me pathetic questions. Your job is to guard the chamber, not run away from their babbles."  
  
Elena smirked. "What gayness."  
  
"Sorry." said the guard.  
  
"Get your ass down there and show whose boss!" said Elena to the guard.  
  
"Yes Sir...I mean Ma'am." The guard quickly pasted down the stairs.  
  
"Hey..! Come back!! What did you call me!?" she screamed out.  
  
So what now Rufus!?" asked Tsang. "They kicked our asses AND the two dragons."  
  
*sigh* "Those brats. Always messing with Shinra." said Rufus.  
  
"Who do you mean?"  
  
".....Avalanche. Those two are the last of them and we can't even lay a hand on them. How stupid."   
  
"Yea i know." said Elena.   
  
"Reno is dead too." said Rude.  
  
".........Report." said Rufus as he shakes his head.  
  
"Limit attack from Cloud." replied Rude.  
  
"...Hmmm...*sigh* we can't even lay a hand on them."  
  
"I guess we lost. Let's just hand those prisoners back and apologize." said Elena.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" said Tsang.  
  
"Nah." replied Elena.  
  
"Look, the war is far from over. It's just the beginning because we, I mean I have the greatest plan in Shinra's history." said Rufus.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Gwa?!" thought Elena. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I came up with this plan is called Project Nemesis."  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Tsang.  
  
"I have this Ultimanipulate materia which trans anyone into our side."  
  
"How come we never heard of this." said Elena.  
  
"Because it's my ultimate plan!" He swiped his front hairs with hand. "I am the best!" he said braggartly.  
  
"Ahh......why am i so surprised!?" she scratched her head.  
  
"HmpH. What are we going to do with this..ultmanipulate materia!?"  
  
"HeheH HaHahahahhah" he started to laugh hesterically.  
  
"Psssh..I think our leader has gone bonkers!" said Elena to Rude.  
  
"........*cough*..." said Rude.  
  
"Rufus, are you going insane!? Explain yourself!" said Tsang.  
  
"Okay..LoL (lots of laugh)..okay, i'll explain, we're going to use this materia to manipulate the prisoners to do whatever we want! And that means, turning friends against friends!! And when we're finished with them, we'll make them destory themselves."  
  
"Whoa..." said Elena.  
  
"It also means, we can use their LIMITS against the last two rebels; Cloudie boy and Tiffy!" said Rufus.  
  
"..I see. That means we can use Cid's dragoon powers, Barret's minigun, Yuffie's gauntlet, Vincent's transformations, Cait Sith's roulette and Red's Cosmo!"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Hmm..but in that plan, we're going to use each person by a time with you guys. So that everything would be under control." said Rufus.  
  
"Heh..i'm all game." said Elena.  
  
"Good. Finally we may stand a chance."  
  
"...." thought Rude.  
  
"But here's the good part. If we were only able to capture one of the two remaining rebels of Avalance, all we got to do is use that person (Cloud or Tifa) to be ultamanipulated. That means if cloud or Tifa were on our side, we would have total advantage because since they're in love, they cant do jack squat to each other!"   
  
"Great plan!" said Elena.  
  
"Heh....so who are we sending out first?!" said Tsang.  
  
"Hmm.....let's start with the weakest."  
  
"Who would that be?" asked Rude.  
  
"Hmm..according to my calculations, the weakest would be either Cait Sith or Vincent. Then it follows as Red, Yuffie, Cid and Barret."  
  
"Heh..cool! We are sooo going to rock them!" said an excited Elena.  
  
"Hahahahhaha" Tsang started to laugh.  
  
"....." smiled Rude.  
  
"Yes, let the games begin." said Rufus.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
  
As the sun started rise from the east, the light shimmered a ray into Tifa's bedroom. The light shined at Cloud's face making it hard to sleep.   
  
"Ur....." the warmth caught his attention. "Da...mn...Sun..." He raised his hands toward his face. "M-Morning already?" He turned his face to the window. "ARGH.."the beam of light flashed his eyes blinding him.   
  
*Yawn* "Is there something wrong my love?" Tifa caressed her hands, touching his cheeks.   
  
"Y-Yea, I'm fine."  
  
"Mmm...Cloud." She moved her hands toward his body and held him closer. "Today we go on our journey."  
  
He also held her closer to him. "Tifa....."  
  
"Cloud...." she looked up at him.  
  
"Are you ready? I think this is going to be our last journey to destroy shinra. And we're going to destroy them once and for all."   
  
"Right. We will."  
  
"Just we?" he smiled.  
  
"Well, we're the last of them which aren't imprisoned."   
  
"Heh..I guess. So you want to take the Air Ship or the Chocobo?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Let's just walk" she grinned.  
  
His eyes widened. "You're nuts!" he laughed.  
  
"I am?" she pointed at herself.  
  
"Yea you are!" he took her finger and started to kiss all over her hand.  
  
The kiss made her laugh out since she was kind of ticklished. "Hhahaha..S-Stop It.....Hah...Hey!"  
  
"Fine.." He gave her a kiss to the lips.  
  
"Mmm..Cloud."  
  
"Were you serious about that?" he asked.  
  
"Of course we'll take the chocobos!" she said excitedly. "Nothing much better than riding our chocobos!"  
  
Cloud started to feel just as excited. "HaH! Then let's go!" He sat up from the bed and sprung to the closet where his armor, weapon and accessory was.   
  
"Hey..Be Car--" she said  
  
"Huh!? What the hell is this?" He took out one of her newly pairs of underwear and bras. Then he started to blush. "Uh...Uh...How did this get here..*cough*"  
  
She started to smile. "Why dont you bring it here. I need to wear it since we did sleep together nudily.   
  
He looked down. "Ahh...damn Forgot about that."   
  
"Looking for these?" She fingered on his underwear and his inner shirt.   
  
He nodded his head. "Hey, those are mine." Cloud lunged onto the bed and tried grabbing his underwear.  
  
"Missed." She said seductively. "Want to try again?" she grinned.  
  
"Oh..so you want to play it that way?" he grinned back. He lunged onto Tifa and spread her arms to the corners of the bed. "Tifa...."  
  
"Cloud......" Her eyes twinkled.  
  
He slowly moved his lips toward hers again. And they embrassed it. "Mm....Tifa..."  
  
She felt something hard. "Cloud.....you're hard again." she smiled.  
  
"Who wouldn't be."  
  
"So, you want to do it once more before we go?" she asked.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Then let's" she moved her head up and passionately kissed him on the rough lips.  
  
Cloud returned it by rubbing his lips against her soft sexy lips   
  
  
  
(skips the sex part)  
  
  
  
"Ohh....Cloud...Mm..." She fell onto his chest and wrapped one of her arms around his waist. "Ohh....."   
  
"Oh...Tifa that was so great..uhh..ah..." The bed including both were wet.  
  
Tifa's mouth was filled with a little cum. "Ahhmmm...Mmm...taste good Cloud." She said while regaining her breath.  
  
"Tifa....." They were both weakened. Both reached their climaxes and were so tired.  
  
"C-Cloud.......let's just rest for awhile..."  
  
"Y-Yea we should." He held her closer to his body.  
  
"Mm..."   
  
As the time passes, both worriors slept together and shared their intimate feelings before journying on to Shinra.  
  
[ASIDE]  
  
It is only the beginning.  
  
The beginning of one war and many battles. And the many lost that foreshadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*  
  
Author's note: Hey sorry about missing the sex scene part. The bot from fanfictions warned me not to put it in any of my stories but I will consider more sex scenes and everything in the later chapters! I promise!!   
  
Newayz..I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be on my way of finishing the next few chapters!! It gets way more interesting later!! trust me!! I know..Heh...  
  
See yah later =P  
  
  
sincerely  
johnny aka aznkao 


	6. chapter6

Chapter6  
Nemesis Rivals: Cloud and Tifa versus Cait and Vincent.  
  
  
  
Rufus and the Turks are walking down the stairs. "So who are we going to manipulate first?" asked Tsang.  
  
"The weakest." said Rufus.   
  
"And that would be Vincent or Cait Sith?"   
  
"Both." Rufus opened the dungeon gate and entered.   
  
"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" asked the guard.  
  
"Nothing. Just ignore the fact that we are here." said Rufus.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Hmm..So you guys want a fresh air?"  
  
"Who me?" asked the guard.  
  
"Not you, Them!"   
  
The Avalance members looked at him curiously. "What the fuck to do youi mean?" asked Barret.  
  
"Im not talking to you. Im talking to Vincent and Cait Sith? Well do you?"  
  
"Why?" asked Vincent.  
  
"Dont you guys want to be freed?"  
  
"Yes." said Cait Sith.  
  
"Heh...Bunch of wise guys." Rufus raised his hands and green shiny particles encircled his palm. "As you wish. SLEEPEL!" The particles flew toward all of the Avalance members and they dozed off.   
  
"Ugh...What...are..you...doing...........to...u-us.." said Yuffie.  
  
"Y-You...bitch" said Barret. "You're going..to...regret this."   
  
"No..you will." replied Rufus. "Hahahahahah!" he laughed histerically.  
  
All the members fell in a trance of sleep. "Guard, take Vincent and Cait Sith out."  
  
"Huh? Whose that?" said the guard.  
  
"Oh man, I really should just get another guard. Anyways just give me your keys instead."  
  
The guard handed him the keys. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"None of your business." said Tsang.  
  
Rufus opened the cell and took out the two Avalance members. "Rude, since you got the materia, use it on them."  
  
"...Okay." he replied. Rude took out the materia from his inner tux. "...Um..how exactly do we use it?"  
  
*sigh* "Just pour some onto them."   
  
"Okay." He walked toward the Avalance members and excreted some drops onto them. "What now?"  
  
"Stay back and watch." Rufus raised his hands again, greenish blue particles encircled his hand. "Esuna...."  
The particles flew around Cait Sith and Vincent. Suddenly, their eyes started to open. But something was different. The pupils were invisible and their eyes were crimson.   
  
"Egh.......Master...." Vincent slowly got up.  
  
Cait Sith also started to slowly get up. "What is your desire?"  
  
"Hmm..nothing much. It's just a simple and easy task i want you guys to do for us." said Rufus.  
  
Their red eyes locked onto his master. "...And what is that?" they both replied.  
  
"Take Cloud or Tifa hostage, and if that doesnt work, destroy them."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes. And these three (the turks) will take you to them."  
  
"Yes Master, It shall be done."  
  
"Hmm..It better."  
  
"Wow. We actually have a chance" said Elena.  
  
"Heh, not only that, it's the beginning to their demise. They will suffer! hahhahah!!!" Rufus laughed out.  
  
"HAHAHAHHAH."   
  
"Hahahahahah!!" laughed out Elena.  
  
"....................." thought Rude. *Hmm....I'm not so sure about this. Do we even have the upper hand?" He thought to himself.  
  
"Why so glum Rude?" asked Elena.  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
Cloud just finished changing into his armor suit. Along with his Ultima Weapon, A Ribbon, Mystile and all the invincible materias that he equiped.   
  
"Are you finish Cloud?" asked Tifa while she was nudily changing into her fighting suit.  
  
He looked back. "Yup!"   
  
"Can you help me clip my bra?" She tried stretching her hands behind her back. "Ugh.....damn."  
  
"Okay, coming." He walked toward his lover. "Here.." Cloud readily tried to clip her bra but he couldn't. It was his first time. "Erg....wait up, don't worry."  
  
She stood there staring at the wall. "Heh, do you even know how to do this?"  
  
"Haha........" He sratched his head. "No..."  
  
"Aww..you just clip the bra by connecting the two hooks."  
  
"Oh..." He looked down. He didn't see the hooks. "Ohhh!" *click* "There...!"  
  
"Thanks." She smiled at him.  
  
"No problem."  
  
She turned around. "Cloud, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"Could you go downstairs and get me my Premium Heart? I accidently left it on the couch."  
  
"No worries." He smiled and walked down the stairs.  
  
She then walked to her closet to get her Ribbon and Mystile. "Going to need this for sure." She strapped on her armor and accessory. "It has been a long time." She looked at her shiny, unrusted equipments.   
  
"Cloud...." She touched his Ultima Weapon. "Oh~" She went to her droir and took out one of her special items. "I've been saving this. It's for your protection." She held in her hand a lucky ornament. A picture of Her and Cloud along time ago, they were sitting beside a well, dreaming upon a wishing star.   
  
"Uhh....Tifa."  
  
She turned around. "OH..Thank you."  
  
He walked toward her and gave her the premium heart. She wore the ultimate fist platium onto her hands. "Cloud?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can you keep this?" She revealed to him the ornament. "It lucky."  
  
His eyes widened. "You mean.... this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He took the item and put it into his pocket. "I promise i'll keep this and won't lose it."  
  
She smiled. "But remember, once we finish Shinra, you must give it back."  
  
Cloud chuckled. "For sure!" He embrassed her with a warm hug.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
"Must destroy or take Cloud and Tifa hostage. Must destroy or take Cloud and Tifa Hostage" thought the 2 avalance members. The phrase kept repeating in their minds.  
  
Elena looked to the back of the helicopter. "So what'cha guys thinking about?"   
  
Evil Vincent looked at Elena. "Nothing. Mind your own business."  
  
"Whoa, getting to hot shot in here." she said. "You are in our control for now."   
  
"You do not give us orders, only Rufus does." said Cait Sith.   
  
"Why You! You both obey Rufus and us!" Elena tempered.  
  
They both then glared at her. "Arg...shut the fuck up. Don't talk to us as if your more superior than us. We could destroy you right now."  
  
Her eyes widened. "You think your all that?"  
  
"Yes we are." said Cait Sith.  
  
"Elena...."   
  
She turned to Tsang. "What?"  
  
"Don't bother." he said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? We caught them. What makes you think that we can't beat the crap out of them again."  
  
He looked at her. "Until the plan is over. We will if they don't obey us."  
  
".....I see."  
  
"Yes, so dont."  
  
*sigh* "Okay." She turned back toward Vincent and Cait Sith. "Well, you guys better follow the plans that Rufus gave to you."  
  
"We will. As long as you guys don't intefere, we'll do twice as better."  
  
"Arg......"  
  
"Don't." said Tsang.  
  
"........fine."  
  
Vincent chuckled.   
  
"Reaching destination..." said Rude.  
  
"Perfect. We will drop here."  
  
"Huh?!" thought Tsang.   
  
"We do what we want to do. Rufus said nothing about doing anything else than just capturing or killing those fools."  
  
"What the fuck!" yelled out Tsang.  
  
"Later." Vincent and Cait Sith jumped out of the helicopter.   
  
"Are they nuts!? They're going to fly splat down onto the ground." said Tsang.  
  
"Arg...weak and stupid!" said Elena.  
  
"HeH ready Cait?"  
  
"Anytime Vincent." That cat's bell started to shreak as the red particles rised.   
  
"Use your limit!" he said in the gusting wind.  
  
"Okie Dokie, Limit break: TOY BOX!" A glider came out of the box in mid air. Cait Sith grabbed onto it while Vincent strapped on behind Cait Sith's back.  
  
Vincent looked at helicpoter. "Should I?"  
  
"Heh. Do anything you wish." said Cait Sith.  
  
"Okay. Those turks dont boss us around. I will show them what i got!" His body started to transfrom into some dark black object. "ARRRRR....." he growled as he transformed himself into his 4th limit. Chaos.  
  
"ARrr!!! P-PAthEtic!" He took out his gun and concentrated all his energy into his pistol.   
  
The turks looked back and saw him getting ready to shoot at them. "OH NO!! HE'S GOING TO SHOOT OUR HELICOPTER!!"  
  
"Omg, next time, we should tell Rufus to tell those prisoners to obey us also!"   
  
Rude's eyes widened. "........er..."  
  
"What do we do?!" said Elena.  
  
"Rude....use your grand spark at them. It'll make them lose accuracy."  
  
".....okay." He took his stance on the rail of the helicopter.   
  
Vincent looked up. "Heh, so you think you can dodge it?"   
  
"......don't mess with the turks. Targeting.....GRAND SPARK!" A thunder spark flew directly at Vincent.  
  
"Huh?! What the!!?" He saw a light flashing toward him.   
  
"Don't just stand there! Dodge it!" said Cait Sith.  
  
"Okay!" He directed his gun at the spark. "Chaos blast!" A beam of light flew directly toward the other light.  
  
"Ugh....No...!" said Rude.  
  
*ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!"  
  
Sparkles drizzled the air from the blast.   
  
As Cait and Vincent landed on ground, they took a stance looking at the helicopter. "ARG...omg! That blast should of went through the spark and into the helicopter."  
  
"Heh..Yea it should of. But what the heck. We'll destroy them later along with Tifa and Cloud."  
  
Vincent started to evily grin. "Hahahhah True...So true. They stand no chance against us."  
  
"Yes. Now, let's make sure that we get there before the turk does."  
  
"Yea." Cait agreed. "I'll get out one of my fast transporting automoblies. TOY BOX!!" he pouted out. A lexus Sc 430 came out of the box.   
  
"What the fuck is that?!" said Vincent.  
  
"It's a car from the future."  
  
"............" Vincent just stared at the car. "Wow. Looks...Weird."  
  
"Who cares about that. Let's roll!"  
  
"Yea. We should." He jumped into the car and they sped away toward Neiblehiem.  
  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Let's get ready Cloud!~" she said as she opened the door.   
  
"Coming love." He ran out of the washroom. "Ahhhh..." he sighed in relief.  
  
"Had a nice leak?" she smiled.  
  
"Heh....Did I ever?" He blushed.  
  
"Awww..." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's go honey." As the walked out of the door, Cloud turned around closing.  
"So where are our chocobos?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Uh..i left them outside of Nibelhiem in a ranch."  
  
"Oh...so far?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll give you a piggy back."   
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Sure!"   
  
She jumped onto his back. "Giddy up!" Her arms wrapped around his shoulder and her legs were tugged in between his legs.  
  
*errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*  
  
"Huh?! What's that noise?" asked Tifa.  
  
He looked in the opposite direction. She clunged to him tighter. "Cloud...."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here."  
  
"Thanks Cloud."  
  
*EEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* the sound became louder and louder.  
  
"It's coming."  
  
Tifa jumped off Cloud and stood in a fighting stance. "Ready?!"  
  
"Ready." he agreed.  
  
*EEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* The car then made a 180 degree stop as the side of the car faced Cloud and Tifa.  
  
Their eyes widened. "...Is that?" said Tifa.  
  
"......I ..think it is."  
  
"It's Vincent and Cait Sith. THEY'RE BACK!"   
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 6  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_  
  
  
  
Heh..HEY EVERYONE!! GET READY FOR SOME AAACCTION...!!! =) next chapter is going to be..awesome!!  
  
Don't die on me now..its just getting the started!!  
  
Newayz..Enjoy next chapter n ill keep writin n rolling ^^  
  
Sincerely and Forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	7. chapter7

Chapter7  
Death Clouds lumes Strife.  
  
  
  
"Cait, Vincent you guys are alive!" said Tifa  
  
"How did you guys escaped?"  
  
Vincent just stood there. "We....just out powered them."  
  
"Seriously!?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Ohh..yea. Of course." he smirked. "Pss....Cait..come here."  
  
Cait Sith walked toward him. "Yea?"  
  
"Pss..do this do that....and..that's our plan." he quietly whispered to Cait's ear.  
  
"Ahhh okay." Cait Sith started to walk foward toward Tifa. "Hey man, i got to tell you something!"  
  
"Yea..what is it?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Um....I have something in my pocket i want to show you. Its a black materia."   
  
Tifa and Cloud walked toward him. "Really?"  
  
"Yea, come closer. Take a good look."  
  
"NOW!!" yelled out Vincent.  
  
"Huh??!" Cloud turned to Vincent. "What's up with that!?"  
  
"ErMrmMM...!!"  
  
He heard someone struggling. He looked back and saw Cait Sith wrapping his fat arms around Tifa's neck.   
  
"What the!? What are you guys doing!?"  
  
"Hahhahahahahh...." said Vincent laughed out histerically.  
  
Cait Sith walked backwards towards the car.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? LET HER GO!"  
  
"Heh..no way! She's ours now."  
  
"Noooo!!!" He took out his sword. "I promise you, if you don't let my love go i'll have to use force."  
  
"hahhahaha..you!? You think you can possibly beat me?"  
  
His eyes widened. "LET HER GO NOW!! IM GIVING YOU A WARNING!"  
  
"Pathetic fool. Why do you want to hurt your friends. Is she more important than us? Tifa is more important than your friends? My emotions are sooo hurt!"  
  
"Arg...Stop toying with me. What happend to you guys!? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm doing this so I can take her away so she can be all mine."  
  
"ERmMMrMM.." Tifa tried speaking but it was no use.  
  
"Look Cloud, Run. That's all we got to say."said Cait Sith.  
  
"Huh!? Cait Sith!! Why!?"  
  
"Cait..go now! I'll take care of Cloud here."  
  
"Right."  
  
Cait took her ribbon off her neck. "Heh..now you are not immune to my magic." He casted sleepel over her and she dozed off.  
  
"C-Cl.ou.d....s-save...me......" said Tifa's last words before falling asleep.  
  
"ARG Enough!" He shouted out. "Vincent and Cait. You mess with her and you mess with me. Friends or no friends." He aimed his sword toward Cait Sith's car. His eyes tripled. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!! CHIMHAZZARD!!!" He hastely chased the moving automobile and striked it with one blow then jumped into the air. "FINISHING TOUCH!!" He spinned his sword around in circles than let out this massive blow. The ground started to shake.  
  
"What the!?" thought Cait Sith. "So he thinks he can out smart me?" He grabbed Tifa and jumped off the car. The automobile then flew up in the air.  
  
Cloud landed mid-air onto the car. "HuH?! Where is she?" He then saw Cait jumping off to the ground.   
  
"Vincent?! What are you doing!? Don't just stand there!" Cait screamed out as he was running away from Cloud.  
  
"No problem. Cloud, prepare to meet your doom. LIMIT 3 change!!!"  
  
*ERRoOOaRRR....* "I am Evil Death Gigas."  
  
Cloud didn't even flinch. "Cait!! Enough..that is as far as you go!! IM GIVING YOU A WARNING!!"  
  
Cait kept on running with Tifa on his back.  
  
"CAAAIIIITTT!!! YOU FOOL!!! WHY!!!" Cloud's eyes widened. "THAT'S IT!!! BAD BREATH!!!" A green toxin came out of his sword and quickly flew toward the moving object in front of him.  
  
*huff* *puff* "No way..im going to keep running." As he ran, he felt soemthing ozzy behind him. "HUH?" He turned around. "WHA!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WH-HHYY YOU!!!"  
  
The smoke screened his image. "I-I can't see....!!" Cait then started to choke and cough. *Arg...Y-You....H-How...dare...you.." He then collapsed to the ground.  
  
"I'm coming Tifa!!!" He ran so fast that he became was invisible to the eye. As he reached her body, he took out a remedy from his pocket. "Tifa...i'm here for you." He kneed down and just when he was about to give her the cure, a big shadow gazed in front of him. "Huh?" He looked up.  
  
*SMMMMAAACCCCCKKK*  
  
Death Gigas swiped his fist across his face. Cloud flew 2 meters away from Tifa's body.  
  
"MuhAhaHAHAHAHAH!!!! I will destroy you punk!"  
  
"Vincent!" he stood up. "........" he thought.  
  
"What!?"   
  
"...Why.....Why....WHHHYYYY!!" he screamed. Particles arose from his body as he was reaching his climax. "I had enough!! I don't know specifically why your evil...."  
  
"I'm not evil. I'm very evil!"   
  
"Enough. You're all talk. Show me what you got.""  
  
"Gladly." His hands blazed in thunder. "MUahhahah! GIGA DUNK!!!" he commanded out. A flashing thunder was directed towards Cloud. But he easily dodged it by evading to the left.  
  
"ARG..how dare you!! GIGA SHOCK!!!!" Many electricity from monster flowed toward Cloud.   
  
"BOLT3!!" A mega spark of electricity encircled the tip of Cloud's sword. "Take this!!" The streak of lightning equally matched his Giga Shock."  
  
"Heh. Vincent. Evil will not make you stronger."  
  
"Hahaha..It doesen't have to. Working for Shinra doesn't mean your evil or strong. It means that i'm going to give you a whooping like no tommrow."  
  
His eyes widened. "..Shinra....."  
  
"Hahaha...Cloud..Cloud...you want to see true power!?"  
  
"Vincent, we don't have to do this."  
  
"We don't. Why don't you just join Shinra. It'll save us a lot of time."  
  
"HmPh. You're out of your minds."  
  
"Hahahha...Not even for your love, Tifa?"  
  
"......................." he thought. "Look, you have to understand, once we're all upon Shinra's command, they're going to kill us. Even you guys."  
  
"Heh. Liar. Bullshit. I dont trust you!"  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
"Shut up! Enough. The end is near. It's time. Game over. Time to transform, LIMIT 4 CHAOS!!!" The skys became dark as he was about to transform into his strongest form.   
  
"MuaHaaHhaa!!!" The final from was revealed. A dark evil body with tiny sparks of electric flowing through out his form. "GwAhahhaAhaha..YOU..DIE..NOW!!"  
  
"....Not yet! BAD BREATH!!" The green icky mucky stuff rised toward Chaos.   
  
"IT WON'T EFFECT ME!!"  
  
"...it will." he said. He quickly ran toward Chaos.  
  
"Bring It!!"  
  
Cloud then disappeard while running.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" he thought. "All he saw was Green things flying toward him."  
  
"Here i am."  
  
"Huh?!" Chaos turned around. "H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
  
"I'm just fast. Super fast." He took his sword and swiped the ribbon from his throat. The accessory fell to the ground, broken and useless."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Chaos turned around.  
  
The smoke covered him. "C-Can't...breath." He turned into a small frog with some ,poisoned, darkness, blindness in him.  
  
"This is what you get Vincent. Don't worry, I'll cure you later. Right now i have some business to do." He turned around and walked toward Tifa's body.  
  
"Huh?! Where's her body!?"  
  
"Right here." said Elena.  
  
"Hahahhaha." laughed out Tsang.  
  
"..................." said Rude.  
  
"We're out of here Cloud. We'll play next time." said Elena. "See yah."  
  
Cloud looked up. "You guys? You're not getting out of here that easily." He shined his sword at the 3 turks.  
  
"Hahah..just look behind you. We cure Cait Sith from your bad breath. Now we're out of here."  
  
Cloud turned around.  
  
"WHACK!" This time, he fell 10 meters away. "Hahaha..did you like my sideway hammer?" said Caith Sith. "I have more toys up my sleeve Cloud. I am ten times as strong as Vincent. Prepare yourself."  
  
"Arg...owww......" He brushed his hands on his bruised arm.  
  
"Later Cloud!" Tsang waved as he flew away with his helicopter and Tifa.  
  
"OWWW...Tifa...I promise you, i'll come for you...."  
  
"You wont go for anyone when i'm around." said Cait.  
  
He then faced his attention toward the cat and the mog. "You fat bastard, how could you!" he said angerly.  
  
"Me!? FAST BASTARD?!"  
  
"Yea! You!"  
  
"Hahhaha, You little elf. I'll show you. TOY BOX!!! SUMMON!!!"  
  
A mysterious guardian flew out of the cat's trumpet.   
  
*EERRROooARR"  
  
Cloud's eyes widened.  
  
"Cloud, you remember him? Meet Odin!! THE TRUE SWORD MASTER!" he laughed out.  
  
The clouds started to join with many other clouds to form thunder clouds. The skies became very black, hard rain fell to the ground. Some thunders streaked surface area.  
  
Out of no where, a knight on a horse came out and started to trampled its way toward Cloud.  
  
"....Odin.." his eyes widened.   
  
Odin took out his steel bladed sword and raised it up in the direction of the sky.   
  
"...Odin. I'm sorry." Particles of energy arose from Cloud's body. His soul felt this immense power.   
  
Odin felt his power raging. "...................." he thought.  
  
"Odin, we don't have to do this! Cait Sith is being manipulated by Shinra."  
  
"HmPh!" He took his sword and slashed it across Cloud's armor. Odin then smirked in triumph.  
  
The image then disappeared.  
  
"Huh?" he thought. "No way...he couldn't be that fast." he murmered. He glanced around. Nothing in sight.  
  
Out of no where from above, Cloud took his sword and swiped it against Odin's neck.  
  
*CHING*  
  
Odin's eyes widened.  
  
"....Sorry." he whispered.  
  
Odin's face turned around to Cloud. And with the last few words, he said. "Gilgamesh will get you later."  
  
"Huh?" he thuught.   
  
Odin grinned and disappeared.  
  
"Huh!? What are you doing?! What happened?!"  
  
"Looked like it didn't work Cait.""  
  
"Arg!!! WHY YOU!! Time for some soldiers....TOYBOX: TOY SOLDIERS!!"  
  
A bunch of marching soldiers came out from Cait's box. "Ready. Set. FIRE!" All of the soldiers shot many bullets from its gunblade.  
  
"Shield." Green materica particles encircled his hands. "Take this."  
  
As the bullets we useless. All of them dropped from the impact when it touched the shield.  
  
"Cait Sith, I will cure you. DISPEL!!" The magic flowed from Cloud's hand to Cait's Sith.  
  
"Heh, what are you trying to do!?"  
  
"Hmm...I wonder why he's not getting any treatment from the dispel. If they casted some manipulation, how come it's not working."  
  
"You monkey! Prepare yourself again. TOY BOX: FAT CHOCOBO!!" A very fat chocbo came out of the sky.  
  
Cloud looked up. "Fuck. Chimhazzard Deathblow." He jumped into the air and sliced it in half.  
  
Cait Sith's mouth dropped. "MY CHOCOBO!! HOW DARE YOU!!"  
  
Cloud turned around. "Look, enough playing around. I'm going to finish it off right now."  
  
"NO WAY! ITS FAR FROM ENDING. LIMIT ONE, DICE!!!" He threw a bunch of dices at Cloud.  
  
"Dealt dammage, 6000."  
  
Cloud's eyes tripled. He flew back 30 meters. "ARrrrgggggggg......." he scraped his legs and arms. "Oowww..that burns!!"  
  
"HAHHAHAHA" he started to dance around in triumph.  
  
*CHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
Cait Sith became stunned as he saw Cloud drive his sword into him. His eyes widened. "Y-You...g-got me......"   
  
"Nope. I got your trumpet."   
  
He looked down. His trumpet got slit in half.  
  
"H-How....HOW DARE YOU!!" Cait Sith became so angry that he started to become bananas. "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE TRUMPET!! IT WAS MY LIFE!!! YOU....YOU MONSTER!!"  
  
"No, You started it and I'll finish it."  
  
Cait Sith drooled for revenge. "MUAHHAHAHAH. THERE WILL BE NO MORE!! MY ULTIMATE ATTACK. YOU WILL DIE!!!"  
  
"Ya right! All you gave me is bruises and scratches."  
  
"YOU ...FIEND...TAKE THIS!! TOY BOX!! DEATH SLOTS ROULETTE!!" Two Deaths came out from a smoke screen.  
  
"I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME!!" he insanely shouted out.  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. "NO!!! YOU'RE CRAZY!!"  
  
"HAHAHAH NO MORE, GAME OVER!!" The death slashed Cait Sith first and he dropped to the ground as blood oozed out of his body. In his last breath he said. "....Y-You....L-Lose...."  
  
His eyes tripled. "Cait!!! Don't die!!"  
  
A last drip of blood trickled down his mouth and his eyes closed.  
  
"CAIT!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
The other death came out of no where and swiped Cloud across the chest.  
  
His eyes quadripled.   
  
The pain. It hurt so much. He didn't scream. He didn't somber.   
  
He just stood there.   
  
....And collapsed to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7   
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
Hey everyone!! YOu know i won't let cloud die like that right?! Or would I?! *EVIL GRIN* muahhaha   
  
Dont worry, it's all good. He won't die...i think. LOL  
  
ANYWAYS...ITS JUST THE STARTING!!1 IT GETS WAYY MORE KEWL...hope you enjoyed the chapter  
  
I'll be on my way on the second chapter^^  
  
Later dudes n babes =D  
  
sincerely and forever   
johnny aka aznkao 


	8. chapter8

Chapter8  
The Rise of Shinra Tifa  
  
  
  
"Where are you guys taking me?" Tifa asked.  
  
"............" thought Rude. "To Shinra."  
  
"Yea. You're going to be one of us." said Elena.  
  
"Huh?! What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what i meant girl."  
  
"I don't. Please explain."  
  
"HmpH. Well you saw what Cait and Vincent just did?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, that's because we controlled them. Well, not us but Rufus."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We ultamanipulated them."  
  
"Elena, you sure have a big mouth." speaked out Tsang. "You don't go around telling people what our plans are. It may pretty well backfire one day."  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
"Just don't do it again."  
  
"Why are you guys doing this?" asked Tifa.  
  
".................." thought Elena. She looked at Tsang.  
  
Tsang shooked his head. "Tifa. Don't ask any questions. We're just going to do some minor adjustments to you and your friends."  
  
Tifa started to become nervous. "What do you mean, minor adjustments?"  
  
"Okay Tifa, I'll just explain one thing. We're going to use you against Cloud and then we'll terminate you depending on Rufus' Decision."  
  
"W-What?"   
  
"We're going to turn you against Cloud. And maybe if your lucky, after his death, Rufus will not seal yout fate and your friends."  
  
"Even though you might manipulate me against my love, you won't control my heart. I will not even hurt him."  
  
Tsang started to laugh. "Hahhahaha, we will see."  
  
"Arg...." She looked away from Tsang. Her eyes glimpsed down from the helicopter. "Cloud..hurry, before.....before, i might have to fight against you."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
There was no feeling. No sight. No sense nor smell. Just dark and nothing more. Cloud's body didn't even flinched. So pale and white. His eyes were still opened. Stunned. Blood dripped from his mouth. He was dead.   
  
The sky was darkened as fierce thunders streaked the clouds. Rain dropped to the ground. The background was tranquil, sadness strucked his mind. In his unconciousness, he saw himself pulling away from Tifa. She called for him, yet he couldn't reach her. She was scared and pleading for help yet he couldn't help her. Avengeful as he was, he let her down. He promised he won't die during battle. He promised that he'll protect her. All he thought presently was, failure. Failure....Failure....Failure....( sounds echoes)  
  
More thunder streaked the skies and the clouds became more massive.   
  
"I will get you Cloud...." said a voice from the sky.  
  
"You will not die from the hands of Cait Sith. You will die from the hands of me."   
  
"No, it's not fair how you died. A chance of death. How lucky, a roulette."  
  
"Cait Sith's limit. How foolish. How pathetic. No, I won't let you die like this. Not in his hands. But in mine."  
  
A streak of thunder flew directly at Cloud's body.  
  
*ZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*  
  
A surge of energy flowed into and around his body. His conciousness miraculously came back to him. His sense, smell and sight became more clearer. He was revived.   
  
"...............pain." he thought.  
  
"CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!! I REVIVED YOU BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
His head turned to the voice. "Huh?"  
  
"I am Odin's second form. You gave me the sword. You killed me. How dare you. You are weak."  
  
".........." he thought. He slowly stood up. Green magic surrounded his hand and targeted himself. "Full cure." The particles surged through his body and cured him.  
  
"Heh, you will need that. I am Gilgamesh."   
  
"...Gilgamesh?"  
  
"Yes, the next level of Odin. You will feel my wrath for what you had done to me."  
  
"Odin.....?"  
  
"Heh..prepare to..suffer." A body flew from the skies and down onto earth. A razor edged steel bladed sword flew from the sky onto his hands. "Prepare to die."  
  
"No Odin. I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Do not call me Odin. My name is Gilgamesh!"  
  
"Look Gilgamesh. I don't want to fight you."  
  
Well then don't. I will fight you. YOU WILL DIE IN MY HANDS YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
"ODIN, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!! I HAVE TO SAVE TIFA!!" His anger raged.   
  
"Then fight me!!" he shouted out.   
  
"You are just like another monster. Another monster thats going to pay for his act. If your looking for a fight so much, then i'll show you a good time."  
  
Gilgamesh smirked. "Oh it will be a good time." He rushed toward Cloud. "Take this!! STEEL BLADED SWORD!! He swiped his sword at Cloud's neck.  
  
*CHING*  
  
Cloud dodged it with his sword. "......................." he thought. It was too easy for him.  
  
"So you think your that good?!" He took two steps back. "Demishock!!" A black luster of dark matter withdrawed from his sword and directed it at Cloud.  
  
The force was tremendous. It made his mind dizzy. "Urg...what the..."  
  
"Hahhaa...You see. Rookie. SOLAR FLARE!!" A black and white light strucked his physical body and mental mind. "AHHHHHHHH" he screamed in pain.   
  
"Now take this!!" He rammed Cloud, making him fly back a few yards.  
  
He scraped his legs and arms against the muddy wet ground. His eyes flinched. "Arg..how can this be. It hurts!!" he felt pain. "WHO ARE YOU?!" his eyes widened.  
  
"Your death. That's who I am."  
  
"ENOUGH!! NO MORE TRICKS!! YOU WILL DIE!! OMMNISLASH!!"  
  
Gilgamesh's eyes widened. "So, you want to play rough?!"  
  
He streaked his way toward Gilgamesh. "take this!!"   
  
*CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING CHING*  
  
Every armor in his body was torned off. Yet he wasn't scratched. The next omnislash would probrably finish him. "MY ARMOR!! HOW DARE YOU!!"  
  
"Game Over." Cloud said. "I'll end it right now." He disappeared.  
  
"Huh?! What the?" He couldn't sense nor see him. "NOT AGAIN!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He looked above him to make sure. He looked to both sides. "No where in sight."  
  
"No where except behind you."  
  
Gilgamesh's eyes widened. "No way, how can he be that fast?" he thought.  
  
He turned around.  
  
*CHING*  
  
His eyes quadripled. "No....." said Gilgamesh.  
  
"..........Game over." Cloud swiped his head.   
  
Gore came out of his neck. "...........I-It...can't be. He is the ultimate player. H-He...defeated me once again." He collapsed to the ground and disappeared.   
  
The Clouds from the sky started to dissipate.   
  
"Tifa, I'm coming!!" He ran to ranch and took out one of his golden chocobos. "Let's go Choco. I can't spare anytime. Tifa needs me"  
  
*Squak* said the chocobo.  
  
"Let's go." He hung onto the strap and dashed out.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
"What are you doing to me. Let me go!" she yelled out.  
  
"Stop Struggling. Jesus Christ!" Elena grabbed both arms. The other two turks guided the two to Rufus office.  
  
They went into the elevator and headed up to the 69th floor.  
  
"Why you! You're not going to get away with this!"   
  
"Hahhaha, we already did. Our plan is so perfect, even a mess up won't even prevail its perfection."  
  
"Arg..Let me go!"   
  
*Sigh* Tsang raised his hand. Green particles encircled his fist. "SILENCE" the magic flew toward her mouth and sealed it. "THERE! Problem solved."  
  
"MmRMmMmMMm..." she tried speaking out.  
  
Rude stood there. ".................."  
  
"Yay! Finally this bitch shuts up! Let' s *stop* her"  
  
"No. No more magic." said Rude.  
  
"Fine." She sticked out her tongue.   
  
"Hmph" He looked away. "Kids these days."  
  
*DING* The elevator stopped.   
  
"Let's move out." The took Tifa to Rufus' Office.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Come in."  
  
The turks came in. "We got a surprise for you Rufus." said Tsang.  
  
"Mission accomplished." said Elena.  
  
He turned to them. "Excellent. Nicely done. You got his love. Where is Cloudie boy?"  
  
"He was fighting with Cait Sith the last time we saw him."  
  
"Hmm..he probrably won. No way Cloud could have lost to that dumb mutt."  
  
"................" thought Rude.  
  
"Good work guys. Let's do it right here." He took out the ultamanipulate item.   
  
Tifa's eyes widened. "MurMrmMrmr!!!"  
  
"...................." thought Rufus. "Tifa, this is not going to hurt."  
  
"MrmrmRMRMMmrMurmR!!" she said.  
  
"God damn Jesus, just unsilence her. Give her an Echo or Esuna her."  
  
"Okie dokie!" Elena just through a remedy at her. It then released gasous smoke. The effects of the Remedy took into place.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS THINKING?!" she shouted out.  
  
".........sigh. We should of not gave her a vaccine."  
  
"Look Tifa. You are going to be one of us." said Rufus.  
  
"NO I WON'T. NEVER YOU COWARDS!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. We are not cowards. We are called Shinra. Remember that"  
  
"Fuck You! Let me go now and my friends!"  
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Yea." Elena agreed.  
  
"Arg, Enough, time for some action. She tried summoning Bahamut Zero but she couldn't. Just when she was about to summon, Tsang magically stopped her.   
  
She stood there frozen.  
  
"Let's get it over with." said Rufus.  
  
"One thing before you do this?" asked Tsang.  
  
"What?" replied Rufus.  
  
"Remember to tell her that we also command her."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because those two guys last time were not that obedient toward us. They didn't followed any of our decisions except for yours and themselves.  
  
"I see. Okay." He poured some of the liquid onto Tifa.  
  
"Ahh...now the finishing touch. Elena? Throw one of your remedies on her."  
  
"Okay." She threw a remedy at her.  
  
Once awakened. She stood up. ".................." she thought. "Who is my master?"   
  
Rufus smirked. "I am."  
  
*cough* Tsang looked at Rufus.  
  
Rufus saw him. "And those three too."  
  
"What is your plans MASTERS?"  
  
"We want you to destroy your love."  
  
She looked at him curiously. ".............And who is that?"  
  
Rufus' eyes widened. "Jesus. Never knew it would go this far. Your love is Cloud Strife."  
  
"And what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Destroy." he said.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"We will take you to him" said Tsang.  
  
"Alright." she said.   
  
Rufus grinned. "MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Finally, after many years, We, Shinra will finally be the highest power ever!!"  
  
"OH yea!! Second in command is me!!" said an excited Elena.  
  
"Don't push it girl. I'm second." said Tsang.  
  
"..............." thought Rude. "I was right about last time. Cait Sith and Vincent fucked up. On the same hand, I think that this one will be....the same."   
  
"Elena looked at him. "Don't worry about it. We got the upper hand. There is no way they I MEAN HE can beat us now alone."  
  
"..........don't bet your money on it yet. Cloud is one of the best out there."  
  
Tifa looked at Rude. "..Cloud...."  
  
Rude nodded. "And he was your love. Who know what might make you not destroy him."  
  
"I carry orders Rude. I will kill him no matter what. Nothing will intefere." she said.  
  
"We will see." thought Rude.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 8  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
BOO YA!! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED BY THE JOHNNYMYSTER!!"   
  
Anyways. What do you think?! There is no way Tifa is really going to hurt Cloud is she? To the death?! NO WAY!!  
  
But i will make her!! MAUAHHAHAHA I am the author you know *winks*  
  
Newayz..i hope you enjoyed the chapter, please wait for the next chapter! I'll be finished soon.  
  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	9. chapter9

Chapter9  
Deadly Intrusions  
  
  
  
"I'm coming Tifa!!" The chocobo dashed. "Arg, I don't know what they're going to do to you."   
  
*ErOrOAaARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"  
  
*Squak* the chocobo squeaked in nervousness. "Whoa buddy. What's wrong?" He stopped immediately.  
  
*Errrooaaarrr!!" The noise came from behind him.   
  
Cloud turned around. "What the hell was that?"  
  
The ground started to shake.   
  
"..........." he thought. "Another monster." *sigh* "Guess I have to teach it a lesson." He got off the chocobo and landed his feet onto the earth.   
  
*EEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOOARRRRRR!!"  
  
The ground began to shake more hastily and harder.  
  
*RuMbLe!!"  
  
A slash of earth crust fisted directly at Cloud.  
  
Cloud saw the incoming attack and jumped into the air. From the sky, he didn't see exactly anything. "Hmm....the heck?"  
  
*OOOOOwWWfFFFFFFFFFFF*  
  
An attack got Cloud from above. Cloud sky rocketed down to the ground.  
  
*BoOoM*  
  
"Arg, what the?!" He looked up. There was nothing. "............" he thought. He glanced around. Even though he couldn't see who was out there, he could sense. It was evil.  
  
".............." he thought.  
  
*ErOrooAARRRRR* A huge earthworm appeared from underneath the ground.  
  
"........A Sandworm?" he thought. "Are you kidding?!"  
  
*EARTHQUAKE*  
  
The ground started to heavily shake. Cracks opened and gigantic blocks of earth crumbled up and down.  
  
Cloud just stood on one of the block. The shake barely affected him.   
  
*EERRROOAARR!!?*  
  
"Earthquake magic is for little monsters."  
  
*Gravity3* A small cluster of black magic flew directly at Cloud.  
  
The thing absorbed his insides. *Urg...* He felt a little pain. "S-So you do have something."  
  
The Sandworm then raged toward Cloud and knocked him back.  
  
*OoOff...* "Oww....that really hurt." He groaned in sarcasm.   
  
*ErOrOAR!* The monster became frustrated.  
  
"Look buddy, I'll give you one more chance. Show me what you got."  
  
"METEOR!!" A bunch of massive rocks fell from the sky. Three of them got Cloud.  
  
*2000HP*  
  
" Well that was your last chance." He deposited some white wind into him to cure himself. "Damn. So you want to see some meteor? LIMIT3 - METEORAIN!!"   
  
A bunch of more huge and more massive boulders of rock fell directly onto the sandworm. It started to agonize in pain.   
  
"LIMIT3 - FINISHING TOUCH" Particles encircled his sword, a tornado like wind flew pass the Sandmonster and blew it away.  
  
"There. All done." He walked back to his chocobo and strapped himself on.   
  
*giggle*  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*GIGGLE*  
  
"What now?" He turned around.   
  
There was nothing. "What the hell?" He turned back facing foward.  
  
"Cloudy? Over here hottie." said a voice.  
  
He looked behind him again. Cloud's eyes widened.  
  
"Hey, remember me?"  
  
"Y-Yuffie? H-How did you get here?"  
  
"It's a secret. Did you just like the sandworm you just fought? I watched the whole thing. You're so strong!" she said intimidatingly.  
  
"Uh..right! Hey how did you get free?"  
  
"The turks freed me. Heh, Did you like my attack from above?"  
  
*Scratches his head* "That was you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"..........." he thought. "Well, that was a nice shot."  
  
"Of course. Look Cloud. You know why I'm here?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm here to destroy you dude."  
  
"Wha? Noo..Shinra got into her." he murmered.  
  
"I heard that!" She pointed her finger at him. "No Shinra got into me. I just feel like destroying you Cloud."  
  
"You got manipulated Yuffie!" he said.  
  
"Pwf. And If I did?! What would you do about it?"  
  
"I'll help you Yuffie."  
  
"No way! After I destroy you, i'm going to steal you materia and money!"  
  
"Yuffie! Listen to me! Aren't you my friend?"   
  
"No. Of course not! You're my enemy."  
  
"Hmm...Looks like you really got manipulated by Shinra."  
  
"Whatever. Prepare yourself. This is going to be no ordinary battle."  
  
"I won't fight you."  
  
"Hahahha, Just because I'm a girl. Wow your such a gentleman."  
  
"No. You know what I just done to Vincent and Cait Sith?"  
  
"I don't give a shit about them. They're weaklings!"  
  
"You don't get it Yuffie. We're all just as strong with different powers and limits."  
  
"Yea I guess, but some limits are better than others" she replied.  
  
"Anyways, do you know what happened to Tifa?"  
  
"I don't know. You're looking at the wrong person."  
  
"Well then, I guess I better get to Midgar."  
  
"Hahhaha, they're not there. Their headquaters changed."  
  
"You're bluffing" said Cloud.  
  
"Oh yes. I am" she said in sarcasm.   
  
"Whatever, I'm outta here. Let's go choco!" They started to dash away.  
  
"ARg!! HEY WAIT!! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME HERE!"   
  
Cloud ignored what she said. "Don't have time for this." A blaze of fire appeared in front of him. The chocobo immediately stopped again. *SQUAK* chirped the chocobo.  
  
"LEAVING SO EARLY?" said Yuffie.  
  
He heard her footsteps coming from behind him. "I won't fight her. This has no cause and i don't have time." he thought. *WATER* The magic evaporated all the fire away. "Okay, we're fine now Choco. Let's Moosey outta here." The chocobo agreed with him and dashed once again.  
  
"ArG. This guy!!" *SUMMONING BAHAMUT ZERO!!*  
  
Cloud heard her voice. His eyes widened. This was getting a little extreme. He jumped off the chocobo and turned toward Yuffie. "What are you doing Yuffie!? Are you out of your mind?!"  
  
She laughed out. "No, you are! I gave you a chance, but you kept running. Now i have to use more force!" The summoning symbols deposited into her and she disappeared.  
  
"No, Not Bahamut Zero." he thought.  
  
The skys became pitch black. A dark silverish dragon flew from the earth into space.  
  
"Damn, I should know this summon! Two can play this game!!" *SUMMONING BAHAMUT ZERO*  
  
Another Silverish dark dragon flew up into space meeting the other bahamut zero.  
  
*ErRooooooooooaaRRR* Cloud's dragon angered in vengeance.  
  
Yuffie's dragon also locked it's eyes on Clouds. *TERA FLARE!* It's mouth opened and massive energy deposited into its mouth.  
  
Cloud's dragon also opened it's mouth. *TERA FLARE!* huge massive energy particles also deposited into its mouth.  
  
*EERRROOAARR* Yuffie's dragon let out a long stream blast.  
  
*EEEERRRROOAARRR* The rival also let out a huge massive beam. The blast was even match with the other.  
  
The sound was echoing as it became louder and louder.   
  
*EERRRROOOOOOO- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
The explosion was so large. Even though this wasn't the most powerfuless Guardian Force. It's single beam of mass destruction could easily match another single opponent.  
  
Cloud and Yuffie re-appeared. "Damn."   
  
"Good try." said Cloud.   
  
"Heh, you don't get it. It's far from over. It battle has just begun." said Yuffie.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
"Why can't I go destroy Cloud now?" asked Tifa.  
  
"No, you can't. He is already in battle." said Tsang.  
  
"Against who!?" she asked.  
  
"Yuffie." replied Tsang.  
  
"Her?!" Tifa started to became a little unpatient. "Why does she get first crack against him?"  
  
"Because, we want you to stay here."  
  
"I will not let her destroy him. It's my duty!"   
  
"Shut up Girl" said Elena. "You know what? Do you know why we're not putting you first?"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Well, it's because Yuffie also has the hots for Cloud. We want her to give him some action." she smirked in sarcasm.  
  
Tifa took it seriously. "What!?"  
  
"Yea, she's trying to seduce him to sleep with her." she carried on with her jokes.  
  
Tifa still took it seriously. "Arg. Why does she get first crack! It's not fair!"  
  
"You sure want a piece of Cloud don't you?" said Tsang.  
  
"No, I don't want any girl touching my guy."  
  
Tsang looked at her curiously. "Hey Rude, are you sure that we have her under our spell?!"  
  
"....Yes. Very sure."  
  
"Are you jelous of Yuffie?" asked Tsang.  
  
"NO! I don't want her to fight against him. It's my job to destroy Cloud."   
  
".........." thought Rude.  
  
*Sigh* "Why don't we just bring her there, so we can make her shut the fuck up!" said Elena.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" said Tifa. She grabbed onto Elena's shirt.   
  
"HEY LET GO! I'M YOUR MASTER!"  
  
She immediately let go of her. "...Sorry."  
  
"Heh." she thought. "So what are we going to do?" asked Elena to Tsang.  
  
"Well we can dispatch her anytime we want since Rufus said so."  
  
"So?"  
  
Tsang looked at Tifa. She was really anxious for some whooping.  
  
".........." thought Rude.  
  
"Okay Tifa. You have it your way. But in one condition."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"If Yuffie and Cloud is still battling or whatever, do not intefere!"   
  
She nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Perfect. Fine let's go! Rude get the helicopter. We got some action to see!" said Tsang.  
  
Elena grinned. "Yay!" She clapped her hands. "Finally some action. I'm so bored of staying here."  
  
"This is going to be interesting." thought Rude. "Is it really going to be Cloud versus Tifa or Yuffie versus Tifa..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 9  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Please RnR. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll write up the next!!! LATER FaN-aHolics! 


	10. chapter10

Chapter10  
Heart Broken Death  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Cloud, Are you ready to continue this battle?"  
  
"....." Cloud stood there pointing his sword at Yuffie. "Isn't there any other way we can do this without violence?"  
  
"......." she thought. "Nope!"  
  
"Cmon. I seriously don't have time for this."  
  
"Too bad. You know once I finish you, i'm going to take your materia and money right?"  
  
"What money?!" He pulled the insides of his pocket out. "Nothing, see?!"  
  
"Blah, then i'll just take your materia."  
  
"Not this time." he said.  
  
"Whatever. Let's begin."  
  
*sigh* "You're really out of your mind."  
  
"Stop yapping and let's battle!" She swiftly ran toward him.  
  
Cloud defended himself. "Dont want to hurt her." he thought.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" She took her super shuriken and swiped it against Cloud.  
  
*CHING*  
  
Cloud defended the attack with his sword.   
  
"Arg...I'm so surprised." She jumped back. "Take this!!" *SNEAK ATTACK* She ran toward Cloud again and disappeared.  
  
"Wha?!" he said. "She's just as fast." He began to concentrate. "Now where could she be..."  
  
"BEHIND YOU!" She took her shuriken and swiped him.  
  
At that moment, Cloud disappered.  
  
"Huh?!" she thought. "He dodged my sneak attack."  
  
"BEHIND YOU!" he mimed her attack.   
  
"What the!?" She turned around.  
  
*CHING*  
  
She blocked his attack with her shuriken. "N-Not bad...." she said.  
  
"Heh. Take this." He pulled his sword back and jumped into the air. *DEATH BLOW*  
  
She looked up. Yuffie wasn't prepared for this attack.  
  
Cloud came down and with a full frontal attack. "ARG TAKE THIS"  
  
*CHING*  
  
Cloud swiped her Shuriken and broke it into two.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"Got'cha!" he said. Cloud took a few steps back.  
  
Her shuriken fell to the ground. "She looked down. How come I wasn't ready for that attack?" she thought to herself. "YOU BROKE MY SHURIKEN"  
  
"Yea. Now you are powerless."  
  
"Why Cloud?! I thought we were friends."  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that presently."  
  
Her eyes swelled up in fake tears. Her knee fell the ground. "Cloud....."  
  
"Huh?" he thought. "It's just a shuriken Yuffie."  
  
*cries* "It was a shuriken given down to me from my ancestors!"  
  
"....." he thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't really meant to do it. I was just trying to defend myself." He walked toward her and helped her up. Cloud then gave Yuffie a hug. "It's alright. I can fix it."  
  
She wrapped her arms around Cloud. "..Really?"   
  
"Ya." he said.  
  
"T-Thanks...Cloud." she said.   
  
The plan of Yuffie was perfectly working. "Heh, Cloud. You are TOO soft." she thought. She held him tighter.  
  
"Yuffie, I..can't do this." he said.  
  
"Just a few more minutes."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Okay. A few more minutes. Then I got to go search for Tifa."  
  
"Okay Cloud." she smirked. "A few more minutes before your death." she thought.   
  
Cloud and Yuffie then heard a noise from the distance. "What the?"  
  
She looked the noise from far away. "Is that a helicopter?" she asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
"Heh." Elena grinned. "What a scene." She scoped the two hugging with her binoculars. "Wonder what happened if Tifa saw this."  
  
"See what?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Huh?!" She turned to Tifa. "Nothing."  
  
"No seriously." she asked.  
  
"Fine fine...Here take a look." She gave the binoculars to Tifa. "Wonder how she would react?" she thought.  
  
"Hmm...That's Cloud. Whose that person hugging him." She started to concentrate more. "Hmm..."  
  
Elena turned to Tsang and Rude. "Ready to land?"  
  
"Almost" said Rude.  
  
"YUFFIE?!" said a voice beside Elena. A tingle of black feeling got Tifa. "Why are they hugging? Isn't her objective to destroy Cloud?"  
  
"Well, she's probrably thinking of something."  
  
She felt her first jelousy in years. "Arg."  
  
"Are you sure she's under our manipulation?" asked Elena to Tsang.  
  
"...Yea she should be."  
  
"Hmm..okay."  
  
"Tifa, settle down. You are under our control. I order you not to feel any emotions for Cloud or anyone else."  
  
"......" she thought. "Yes, Master."  
  
"Heh! It worked!" she said.  
  
"Okay, we're reaching destination. Getting ready to land." said Rude.  
  
"Finally." thought Elena.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie took a closer look and saw Tifa and the turks. "Huh? Wonder what she's doing here." she thought.  
  
"....I-Is that Tifa?" he asked.  
  
"Yup. I guess Shinra got her under their control"  
  
"No....It can't be."   
  
"Hmm...." She intensified the hug.  
  
"Y-Yuffie..."  
  
She looked at him. "Cloud.."   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Um...I'm scared of my Masters." She faked an exscuse to hug him more. "It's almost time before your end is near." she thought.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I didn't finish my work. If you don't do what Rufus says, you know what happens right?"  
  
The helicopter then landed onto the earth. Tifa and the turks then took their stance a far distance away. "We're here to watch you Yuffie!!" yelled out Tsang. "Just fight him and ignore us!!"  
  
Tifa stood there with no emotions. She was awaiting her turn to get a piece of Cloud.  
  
"Hmm..I could make a combo with this. If he's really close to me, I could use level 5 death AND kiss of death." she thought.  
  
"......" thought Cloud. "Tifa is right there. Maybe I can convince her to come back to the good side."  
  
"Nah, she wouldn't. She under high control of manipulation."  
  
"Then how can I make her come back to me." he asked.  
  
She smirked. "I know the perfect way."  
  
"Huh?! What do you mean?"  
  
"Why don't we make her jelous. Then maybe she will show her feelings of you again. Then she'll come back for you. Cloud, you know how it goes right? Once jelous, always wanting to come back?"  
  
"...Uhh...no."  
  
"Well, then let's give it a try."  
  
"....." he thought. "Is it really going to work?"  
  
"Always have" she said.   
  
"Fine."  
  
"What the fuck, they're just standing there and talking to each other." said Tsang.  
  
"Hugging too." Elena added.  
  
".........." thought Rude.  
  
"This is what you call combat?" Tifa said. "Let's make her retreat so I can have a crack at my Cloud."  
  
"................" thought Tsang. "What the hell. What is she up to?"   
  
"Are you ready Cloud?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"...Okay" he agreed.  
  
"Okay, let's start by you hugging me more closer." she said.  
  
He held her closer to him.  
  
"Now I will hold you closer to me." She held him closer also.  
  
"What is this?" asked Tifa.  
  
"I don't know." said Rude.  
  
"Man, I feel we're getting set up." said Elena.  
  
"Okay let's start Cloud." She moved her lips slowly toward Clouds.  
  
Tifa's eyes widened.   
  
Cloud accepted her kiss. His lips met with hers.   
  
"Mmm....Cloud."   
  
Cloud kept one eye on Yuffie and the other on Tifa.  
  
"Mm...Cloud, kiss me harder." Yuffie began to enjoy it.  
  
"Mmm....Okay." The kiss became a little too passionate.  
  
A tingle struck Tifa's soul. Even though she was under Shinra's control. Something felt weird and odd. "Arg, I won't let this happen. "  
  
Elena glanced at Tifa. "Remember, NO EMOTIONS!"  
  
"Ugh.." It was hard to hold back. "But why?! What are they doing?" she asked.  
  
Cloud saw it working. He then focused his attention to Yuffie. He opened his mouth.and let out his tongue itno hers."  
  
She gladly accepted it. Her tongue met with his. They were now frenching.  
  
"........" Tifa's face became darkened and shallow. It was too much for Tifa to bare. "YOU SNEAKY BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY CLOUD!!" she shouted out. Tifa then quickly dashed toward the couple.  
  
"Huh?!" thought Yuffie. "Why is Tifa coming here?! She's going to ruin my plan." she thought.   
  
"TIFA WAIT!!? DIDN'T YOU HEAR OUR ORDERS?! STAY HERE!" said Tsang.  
  
"YEA!! AND YOU DIDNT' CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS WHEN I TOLD YOU SO!! COME BACK HERE!" yelled Elena.  
  
Tifa ignored what they said. "HASTE* Green magic then surrounded her. Her speed quickly rose as she rushed toward the couple, closer and closer.  
  
"She's going to ruin my plan. I need a little more time before my level5 death and kiss of death works in. Anyone could easily use level5 death or kiss of death, but that only makes your stakes of death low. But if you buy more time, your chance becomes more higher for that person's death." she thought.  
  
"YUFFIE LET GO OF HIM!" She was now close to Cloud and Yuffie.  
  
Her eyes widened. "It's not going to work now. I must use it now!"  
  
"What the?!" said Cloud.  
  
"LEVEL5 D-DE....."  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Yuffie fell a few yards back. "You bastard!! Why the fuck did you hit me for?! I came so close from destroying Cloud!!!"  
  
"Huh?!" thought Cloud.  
  
"You whore. You weren't anywhere close from killing my Cloud. You're pathetic!"  
  
"ME!? PATHETIC?! I WOULD OF USED LEVEL 5 DEATH AND KISS OF DEATH!! BUT YOU RUINED IT!" she yelled back.  
  
"YA RIGHT! You just wanted your lips onto my Cloud!! You Bitch! You're going to die in my hands."  
  
"FUCK YOU!! HOW DARE YOU! You are the one whose going to die in my hands!! You ruined everything!"  
  
"Arg, Shut your mouth!" She turned back looking at Cloud.   
  
Cloud looked at her.  
  
"....Why?" she asked.  
  
His eyes shranked. "You're under their control. I thought you would've came back to me. And you did." A tear fell down from his eyes.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Cry baby eh? I'll destroy you after I destroy her."  
  
"..Tifa...." He grabbed her hands with his.  
  
An electrical feeling shocked her heart. She felt different somehow. "Cloud...." she let go. "Don't touch me. There is no way your avoiding your death."  
  
"I don't care about my death, as long your back in my side."  
  
"What the heck do you mean? I'm not going back to your pathetic side."  
  
"But Tifa..." he said.  
  
"NO WAY CLOUD. SO SHUT UP AND STAY BACK." she said angerly.  
  
"Tifa!! Please..." He tried grabbing her hand again.  
  
"What are you doing!?" She raised her hand up. "Don't touch me!" She smacked him against the face.  
  
Cloud's face darkened. "I see how it is."  
  
"Whatever." She turned back toward Yuffie. "Done to business Yuffie."  
  
"Tifa..." He now felt that the world tumbling down on him. Cloud felt powerless. Shinra has now got one part of his heart because there was no way that Tifa would join his side again. "Fine...Tifa. I guess...you win. All you want is my death and you'll get it."  
  
"Huh?" she turned around.  
  
He took his sword and stabbed himself. "...H-Happy?" The pain of death again lumed him. His eyes swelled up in tears.  
  
Her eyes quadripled. ".C-C-CLOUD?!"  
  
"I guess our love was worth nothing." A cough of blood came out of his mouth.  
  
She became stunned. "C-Cloud..."  
  
"I see how it is...." He collapsed and fell to the ground.  
  
The feeling of his death made her swelled up in tears too. The emotion was so great. "C-CLOUD, CLOUD!?" She grabbed his body. "ARE YOU STUPID?! WHY!? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME...KILL YOU..." Her eyes became more watery.   
  
The sky became dark as rain fell to the ground.  
  
"YOU COWARD!" she cried out. "C-CLOUD..DON'T DIE ON ME...I NEED YOU."  
  
His face was becomer more white by the minutes. The rain became more heavier and heavier.  
  
She grabbed him closer to her body. ".....C-CLOUD.....I'LL COME BACK TO YOUR SIDE....J-JUST STAY ALIVE." She checked his pulse. Nothing. She stood there blankly. Her heart was aching and pounding.   
  
Yuffie stood there. Speechless.   
  
The turks stood there. "........." thought Elena. Even though she wanted his death, this wasn't right. A tear fell from her eyes.   
  
Rude and Tsang stood there. *Sigh* "Look on the bright side. At least it was a quick death." said Tsang.  
  
"But..I don't feel right." said Rude.  
  
"I'M SORRY..CLOUD. IM SO SORRY. I-T HURTS..." Her nose swelled up and her eyes didn't even flinched. "IM SORRY!!! PLEASE....." she couldn't think any thing else to say.  
  
"Let's go turks. Our job is done." said Tsang. He headed toward the helicopter.  
  
"............" thought Rude. He turned around and followed Tsang.  
  
"...I-Is this all? Is this how it ends?" asked Elena.  
  
Tsang turned around. "Yes."  
  
"But...it's not right." she said.  
  
"No. It is. We done our job, now let's head back to Shinra Headquaters. The three headed into the helicopter. "YUFFIE, TIFA?! READY TO GO?"  
  
Yuffie stood there. "Sorry." said said. Then she turned around and walked to the helicopter.  
  
Tifa stood there. Paralyzed.  
  
"Coming?" Yuffie asked.  
  
She didn't flinch.  
  
"Guess not." Yuffie said. "Well, we're going to be at Shinra if you need us."  
  
"..........." Tifa thought.  
  
"Let's leave turks." said Tsang.  
  
"Wait for me." said Yuffie. She jumped into the helicopter.  
  
"C-CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out while holding Cloud in her arms.   
  
"....this stinks." said Rude. He started the engine and rised the helicopter. It then turned around and flew away.  
  
Tifa sat down beside Cloud. "Cloud.....I won't it end like this." Her ultamanipulation was no more. All but a sense of heart broken. "I will find a way to revive you."  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 10  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
HeY Hey!! What a chapter eh? Did I make you cry or Did i make you more bored?! YOu tell me!! LoL ...so anways, I hope you didnt enjoyed this chapter. It was so sad =( .   
Do you think I'll make Cloud actually die?! Heck no!! He's going to get revived, but how!? HOW!?   
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	11. chapter11

Chapter11  
The Final Battle: Gilgamesh versus Cloud  
  
  
  
"Is there anyway I can revive Cloud? She tried using the revive materia but it didnt work. She tried Angel Whsiper but it didnt work. She also tired Phoenix down, and the materia Phoenix. It didnt work None of them. This death was not common. She couldn't revive him.   
  
"I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't mean to hit you." She looked down in digust. "WHY!" She smashed the ground with her fist. "Why Did I?"  
She looked up in the bright blue sky. "WHY AM I SO PATHETIC!? I loved Cloud so much that i smacked him. Ever since I was small, I dreamed of being with him. Being his love and angel. And most of all, being together."  
  
"But I blew it twice. I blew it when Aeris tried to snatch him from me. And finally now. What have I done?! IT'S NOT FAIR!" she cried out.  
  
"I know it isn't" said a voice in the skies.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Huh? Whose there?"  
  
"I am Gilgamesh! The Swordsman of Death."  
  
"Whose that?!" she asked curiously.  
  
"IM ODIN'S SECOND FORM!" he shouted out.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I can revive your buddy there."  
  
"YOU CAN!?" she said in amazment. "CAN YOU PLEASE?!"  
  
"........." Gilgamesh paused. "I respect him and all. And he did battled honrably against me, twice."  
  
"Huh? You fought him?"  
  
"Yes. After his death, i realized i fought the wrong person. I fought a worrior of good. Not evil."  
  
"So can you save my Cloud?"  
  
"Your Cloud?"  
  
"Yes. He's my love."  
  
"Look lady. I just watched what happend a few hours ago. There is no way you are his love after you treated him quite badly."  
  
"I--I didn't mean to. Honestly. I was ultamanipulated."  
  
"So this is what its about? Shinra manipulating people against others."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I will grant you one wish then. Only if you can do me a favor."  
  
"Anything." she said.  
  
"I must fight Cloud one more time. After he awakes, you must make him fight me."  
  
"Why?! He already fought you twice."  
  
"Heh, you don't get it do you? I do not lose to amateurs. If he does beat me one more time, I will stop with this nonsense. I want to see his true powers."  
  
"Fine." she said. "As long as you can revive my Cloud."  
  
"Your wish shall be granted." *WHITE MAGIC LIFE* A holy kind of magic flew directly at Cloud.  
  
"Move away, this is going to be dangerous." he said. "His death is not ordinary. It's different somehow."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It means that his heart doesn't really accept any life. Any chance. That is why you can't revive him yourself."  
  
"Cloud..." She put her hand against her heart. "I love you Cloud...."  
  
The magic was in effect. His body began to float.  
  
"Wait a second........almost there." he said.  
  
"Please hurry." she said.  
  
"Patients lady. Im not going to hurry. This takes time ya know?"  
  
"Okay." she said. "Sorry."  
  
"ALMOST THERE.....DONE!"  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Cloud dropped to the ground.   
  
"Cloud!!" She ran toward him and held him against with her arms. "Wake up, I'm here for you."  
  
Cloud's eyes slowly opened. "T-Tifa....?" his voice was weak and soft.  
  
Her eyes swelled up in waters. "Cloud....I'm here for you."  
  
He glanced at her then glanced back at the ground. "....A-Are you?" His face darkened.  
  
"Yes Honey, I am." she said.  
  
"T-Tifa....I don't know about that....." he said.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Cloud...I love you. I didn't mean to smack you." she said.  
  
"........." he thought. Cloud touched his cheek. He felt a little bump there. He then remembered what she said perfectly:  
  
[ CLOUD'S FLASHBACK]  
  
Her eyes widened. "Cry baby eh? I'll destroy you after I destroy her."  
  
"..Tifa...." He grabbed her hands with his.  
  
An electrical feeling shocked her heart. She felt different somehow. "Cloud...." she let go. "Don't touch me. There is no way your avoiding your death."  
  
"I don't care about my death, as long your back in my side."  
  
"What the heck do you mean? I'm not going back to your pathetic side."  
  
"But Tifa..." he said.  
  
"NO WAY CLOUD. SO SHUT UP AND STAY BACK." she said angerly.  
  
"Tifa!! Please..." He tried grabbing her hand again.  
  
"What are you doing!?" She raised her hand up. "Don't touch me!" She smacked him against the face.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
"T-Tifa...." he thought to himself. "Does she really love me?!" he slowly glanced up at her.  
  
Her eyes were trying to find something in Cloud to forgive her. Then her eyes became more teary. "Cloud...I really do love you so much. I didn't mean anything to harm you. I love you so much Cloud." Her face snuggled her way into his chest. "I love you Cloud. I'll do anything to prove to you that I'm your one and only."  
  
He sat there looking at her curiously. "You know I love you too."  
  
Her eyes widened. "I love you just as much. Forgive me Cloud. I ..."  
  
Cloud wrapped his arms around her. "T-Tifa. Our love was meant to be. Even the powers of Shinra won't affect us in anyway because we are one."  
  
"One..." she said. "You and me...." she softly spoke.   
  
He looked down at her. "Yes."  
  
"Cloud..." she looked up at him.  
  
"Tifa..." he smiled back at her. "I was wrong. I'm sorry."  
  
Her eyes shimmered. "CLOUD!" She then squeezed herself more tighter to Cloud.   
  
"I'll get them back."  
  
"We will." she added.  
  
They both looked at each other and paused for a second. Then Cloud's lip moved slowy toward hers. She also moved hers toward his. Softly and smoothly, their lips met.   
  
They both couldn't hear the surrounding except for themselves. She then parted from his mouth. "It feels so nice to be with you again love." she said.  
  
"Same here...." he smiled.  
  
"AHEM!!!" coughed a voice in the skies.  
  
"Let's go back to Nibelhiem." He said.  
  
She agreed with him. "We have time for our friends after. Right now we need some loving.." she said.  
  
"Yea. We need time to ourselves."   
  
"HELLO?! ANYONE THERE?! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! IM STILL HERE YA KNOW!!" said an unpatient voice.  
  
Cloud looked up. "Huh?"  
  
Tifa held herself close to Cloud. "...It's.... Gilgamesh."  
  
"Gilagamesh? Again? What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Whoa watch your manners young man. Hahahah. I revived you. AGAIN!"  
  
"Huh?" he thought. "You did?!"  
  
"UH OF COURSE! NOW I WANT YOU TO REPAY ME BY FIGHTING ME."  
  
"Again?! You wish!" He grinned.   
  
"Heh, I don't think you can back down from this deal. Just look at Tiffy over there." said Gilgamesh.  
  
He turned his face toward Tifa. "Huh?"   
  
"......." Tifa looked down. "Sorry, Cloud."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I kind of made this deal with..Gilgamesh."  
  
"What deal?"  
  
Her face darkened. "I......."  
  
"You could just say it, I won't get mad." he smiled at her.  
  
She looked at him. "Cloud..."  
  
"I would never get mad at you for doing nice things. You revived me because you loved me. You would do anything to save me, and for that, I'm glad."  
  
"Cloud, you must fight Gilgamesh because that was the deal."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yea." she said.  
  
"Okay." he smiled.  
  
She grabbed onto Cloud more closer. "D-Don't get hurt Cloud."  
  
He started to laugh. "Heh, I promise I won't."  
  
"DON'T BET ON THAT CLOUD!" said Gilgamesh. He flew down from the skies once more. This time he was well prepared. Gilgamesh gripped two hooked swords, with a cape and a mask. "Cloud, prepare yourself."  
  
"This battle isn't going to be to the death right?" he asked Gilgamesh.  
  
"Heh, we'll see." He landed on the earth. His white eyes and a scar on his face from the last battle between Cloud and himself.   
  
"Odin, you know that i have fought far more superior Guardian forces. Why do we have to?"  
  
"Hahhahahha" he laughed. "I just want to prove whose the better man. It's nothing personal. I want to have fun." he said.  
  
"Fun?" His eyebrow quirked. "You want to have fun?"  
  
"Im more than a serious look ya know. PREPARE YOURSELF. I wlll not go easy on you this time. I will start hard and finish hard."  
  
"Cloud, be careful." Tifa said from a distance.  
  
He sticked up his thumb. "No worries. I got it under c-c.....  
  
*WHACK* Gilgamesh took the back of his sword and smashed Cloud's chest.  
  
His eyes widened. "Ugh...."  
  
"Take this!" He pulled his sword back and kicked Cloud against the face.  
  
*OoOoOf* He fell down onto the earth. Gilgamesh then grabbed him from the neck and threw him a few yards away. "FLARE!"   
  
As Cloud was flying back, a flare of fire smashed right onto him causing a big blast.  
  
*EERRR BOOOM*  
  
"Heh, there goes my first attack." Gilgamesh smirked.  
  
Cloud was scraped on his legs, waist and shoulders. His face was a little messy but everything else was okay. "HEY THAT WAS DIRTY!" he shouted out.  
  
"Well then, fight back you idiot!" He disappeared.  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. "No way!"  
  
He then appeared behind him. Cloud turned around.  
  
*GRAVITY3* A super black luster of demi magic absorbed insides and outsides. It made Cloud feel dizzy.  
  
*SOLAR FLARE* He black white flare striked his body causing him to sceam in pain.  
  
"AAHHH....It hurts!" He strapped on of his hand across his bloody shoulder. "You're stronger than before."  
  
"No, you're weaker than before!"   
  
Cloud disappeared.  
  
"Heh. Let's see what you got!"  
  
Cloud than appeared from the sky. *DEATHBLOW* He dragged his sword pointing down from the sky onto Gilgamesh.  
  
*CHING*  
  
Gilgamesh blocked it withi his sword. He took the other hook sword and swiped his leg in mid air. Cloud dropped to the ground hard.  
  
*OoOoOf* "What the hell?"  
  
"Cloud, you're boring me!" He stuck his foot against his chest. "Heh, you're pathetic."  
  
"ERG...YoU thInk so!?"  
  
His eyes widened. "YES YOU DO!" *QUADRA MAGIC, BREAK!!!* Cloud couldn't move. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Heh, let's see you dodge this one!" 4 huge massive boulders appeared from the sky. "Here it comes Cloud. Let's see how good you are!"  
  
The rocks were dropping at a fast paste.   
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Hehah Hahhahaha." He disappeared at the last moment.  
  
Cloud's eyes widened.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
All four huge rocks fell onto Cloud.   
  
"CLOUD!!! CLOUD!!" Tifa screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE CRAZY!" said Tifa.  
  
"Shut up! This is my battle!" said Gilgamesh.  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!" she shouted out.  
  
He turned his face toward Tifa. "I said Shut up!" He walked foward toward Tifa.   
  
Tifa's eyes widened. She wasn't wearing any ribbon. She could be affected by all kinds of magic. "Stay where you are!" she said.  
  
"You get your ass back to Nibelhiem. I want a fight with Cloud with no inteference." he said.  
  
"Im staying right here. I want to watch."  
  
"NO, GET AWAY FROM HERE. YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH!" he said.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong!" she said.  
  
"Well, that's too bad!" He ran swiftly toward Tifa. "GET OUT OF H-H.....  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" A voice screamed from behind.  
  
Gilgamesh's eyes widened. He immediately turned around.  
  
"AARRGGHH!!" All four of the boulders began to shake. Then it disperse into many small rocks as the boulder dissingrated. It exploded. There standing was Cloud. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" He fiercely said.  
  
He smirked. "I can touch her all I want. She's just another girl to me."  
  
Cloud's face began to become twice as angered. "DAMN YOU..SHE'S NOT JUST ANY GIRL...SHE'S MY GIRL!"  
  
"Heh, that's right. Keep getting more powerful. I want you at your full potential!"   
  
"I'll show you full potential!!" He dashed toward Gilgamesh.  
  
"Heh. Let's what you got!"  
  
Cloud disappered from his quickness.   
  
"Heh I could sense you Cloud!" he said. Gilgamesh's eyes then widened. "WHAT IS THIS!?"  
  
Four Cloud appeared in front of his face.   
  
"WHAT THE!?"   
  
"4 TIMES SLASH!!!" All four disappeared. Then appeared right in front of his face a second later.   
  
*CHING* * CHING* *CHING* *CHING*  
  
All four Clouds slashed Gilgamesh. A bit of the armor fell off.   
  
Cloud then jumped back. "OMINSLASH!" He swiftly ran toward Gilgamesh again.  
  
"Urg..He felt one of the slash went somewhat through him." He noticed Cloud coming right at him.  
  
"INVINCIBILITY!" He shouted out.  
  
Gilgamesh's eyes widened. "What is this!? INVINCIBILTY!? THE ULTIMATE PROTECTIVE MOVE!?!" He couldn't see, sense nor smell Cloud anywhere around.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF!!"  
  
Behind you whispered a voice. He immediately turned around. There was nothing there.  
  
"Joking" whispered the same voice  
  
Gilgamesh's quadripled. "tricked!!" he thought  
  
Cloud appeared from the sky and omnislashed him.  
  
*CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* * CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* * CHING**CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* * CHING**CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* * CHING**CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* * CHING*  
  
All the armor dropped like sliced meat. Now Gilgamesh was defenseless. Or was he?"  
  
"You fiend!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"  
  
Cloud stood there. He said nothing.   
  
"TELL ME!!"  
  
"You dare talk to my girl one more time like that and I'll destroy you more slowly and painful. HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"  
  
Tifa's eyes widened. "He cares so much for me." He heart was touched.  
  
Cloud then directed his looks at Tifa and smiled. "HEY!!!!" He waved.  
  
"HEY!!!" she waved back smiling. "I LOVE YOU CLOUD!!"   
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO TIFA!!" He screamed back.  
  
"Arg, So you think you can take me as a fool?! I demand respect!"  
  
"Then show some respect to my Girl and I." he replied.  
  
"I'll show you!!" he sticked both hooks into his straps. He put his hands together focusing his energy. "Get ready Cloud. This is my most powerfulless attack!"  
  
Cloud stood in a defensive stance.  
  
The vibe became stronger and stronger. "Y-YEA..LET'S SEE YOU DEFEND THIS!"  
  
"CLOUD, GET OUT OF THERE!!" yelled Tifa. "You're strong but I don't feel good about this attack!!" she screamed out.  
  
"Muhahahahah!! Stay!! If you are that strong, stay!!!" He yelled out.  
  
"Hmm...." He stood there.  
  
"CLOUD, I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LOSE YOU!!! PLEASE RUN AWAY. PLEASE!!"  
  
He glanced at Tifa then Gilgamesh. "Arg..."  
  
The ground started to shake. The earth crusted and bits of rock rised up from the dirt.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME CLOUD!! COME THIS WAY!!"  
  
"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!" He yelled out. "SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE YOU LOSE!!! OF COURSE YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!!"  
  
The energy kept growing and growing.  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. "I'll defend!" he said.  
  
"CLOUD!! DON'T YOU LOVE ME?! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME ONCE!"  
  
He looked in her direction. His face softened. "..Tifa..."  
  
"Muahhahaha! Too late!! Here it comes!! *GRAND PILLAR!!!* All the energy focused into one massive super ball. "Prepare to be diminished." He dashed toward Cloud.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY LOVE!!" She yelled out. A new kind of limit arouse from her. "TURN AROUND!!"  
  
His eyes widened. Gilgamesh felt an even stronger vibe.  
  
"WISHING STAR + MY FINAL HEAVEN!!!* Tifa formed a super ball ten times as strong as Gilgamesh. Cloud disappeared to leave only Tifa and Gilgamesh in a dimesion with only stars and space.  
  
Her eyes became fiery. "WHY YOU!! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She disappeared in a flash.  
  
His eyes quadripled. "What power!!" he thought. He couldn't even sense her.   
  
"WISHING STAR + MY FINAL HEAVEN* she said again. She then reappeared, punching Gilgamesh 30 times with her My final Heaven.   
  
The image than cracked.  
  
Gilgamesh was on the ground bleeding and defeated once more. "Ugh...You....defeated me!! A girl!!!"  
  
"Yes I did!" she said. She glanced around and Cloud was no where in sight. "C-CLOUD?!" She looked around.  
  
"Heh..remember one thing. Don't take your eyes off the enemy!" He still had that energy ball in his hand. "TAKE THIS!!" *GRAND PILLAR* The blast directed itself straight for Tifa.  
  
Tifa wasn't ready for such attack. Her eyes widened. "AhHHH----"  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* The explosion was tremendous.  
  
Tifa didn't get hurt. She felt someone holding her from his arms. She looked up. "C-C-CLOUD?!"  
  
He looked down at her. "I'm here for you Tifa. Just as you were for me." he smiled.  
  
She smiled back. "Oh..Cloud. Thanks for saving me." she said.  
  
He gave a big grin. "NO PROBLEM."  
  
"Oh..Cloud. You're sooo my protector."  
  
Cloud began to blush. "And im glad."   
  
"Cloud.." She put her head more inwards to Cloud's chest. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too.." he said.  
  
"HEY, I'M STILL ALIVE HERE YOU KNOW!? I'M STILL ALIVE SO GIVE ME SOME ATTENTION!!" Gilgamesh said.  
  
"Oh I will! This is for Tifa!" He let Tifa down slowly onto the ground. "Stay here" he whispered to her. He disappeared and visualize himself in front of Gilgamesh. *OMNISLASH*   
  
*CHING* * CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* * CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* * CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* * CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING* *CHING*  
  
He sliced Gilgamesh into a milllion bits.   
  
Gilgamesh was astonished. His eyes widened. "AGAIN!?" His bits fell to the ground and disappeared.   
  
Then a voice came from the sky. "Cloud, you prove yourself a worthy oppenent. Tifa you are a truly loving person. You saved Cloud's life."  
  
They both looked up.  
  
"When you guys unit, there is no way anyone can beat you guys. You guys have such enormus powers and emotions for each other."  
  
Cloud looked at Tifa. She looked at him. "We do...." they both said.  
  
"YOU WILL DEFEAT SHINRA!!" he said. "THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, I HAVE A GIFT FOR BOTH OF YOU GUYS!!"  
  
"Huh?!" Cloud looked up.   
  
"TAKE THIS!! IT'S A HOLY WAR TRIAL. IT'LL MAKE YOU GUYS INVINCIBLE UP TO 24 HOURS. IT WILL COME IN HANDY!" he said.  
  
"Thanks" they both said.  
  
"NOW BE GONE!! DEFEAT SHINRA AND BRING HOME YOUR FRIENDS!!"  
  
"We will....." Cloud looked at Tifa.  
  
"We will." she said looking back Cloud.  
  
They both locked eyes on each other. "After, We spend some time with each other" they both said.  
  
Gilgamesh groaned in disgust. "Eck!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter11  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Author's note: HEY HEY!! FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND MOVING ON TO THE NEXT...THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED...MAYBE LIKE 6 MORE CHAPTERS? WELL CLOSE I MEAN =D  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya later!  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	12. chapter12

Chapter12  
Shinra's Eternal Attack  
  
  
"So you guys finally defeated Cloud eh?"  
  
"Yes Sir. He's dead." said Tsang.   
  
"We saw the whole thing." Elena added.  
  
"What about Tifa?" Rufus asked.  
  
"Well, she's with Cloud. She'll eventually come back." said Tsang.  
  
Rufus' eyes widened. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
"Uhh...We left her there." said Tsang.  
  
"Repeat that again!?" he said.  
  
"WE LEFT HER WITH HIM SIR" said Tsang.  
  
"ARE YOU GUYS PATHETIC? She's probrably trying to find some way to revive him!" he said.  
  
"No way! Can't be. She's still under our manipulation."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Really sure!" said Elena.  
  
Rude coughed.  
  
Rufus turned his attention to Rude. "What is your suggestions?!"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." said Rude. "If she was, she would've came into the helicopter with us instead of sombering away at his death."  
  
Rufus became red.   
  
"Settle down Sir." said Tsang.  
  
"ME, SETTLE DOWN!?" He became more dark red. "HMPH! YOU SEE? YOU SEE? YOU NO GOOD BITCHES! NOW CLOUD IS PROBRABLY ALIVE AND WELL!"  
  
"Uhh...Do you want us to check?" said Elena nervously.  
  
"THE HELL I DO! I want you guys to bring Red VII and Yuffie with you guys. Just in case they do team up like before."  
  
"B-But..." said Elena.  
  
"NO BUTS!! YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE BROUGHT BACK TIFA AND CLOUD!"  
  
"S-Sorry." Tsang and Elena said.  
  
".................." thought Rude.  
  
"I want them now! NOW!" he yelled out.  
  
"Yes Sir" they all agreed.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
Cloud and Tife were back in Nibelhiem. They took a break from their journey.   
  
Tifa was kissing Cloud while he was holding her. They both missed each other so much. Cloud opened his door and walked up the stairs into his room.  
  
He softly put her onto his bed. "Tifa......" His sensual feelings got into him. "I miss you so much..."  
  
"It was only missing for one day..." she said seductively.  
  
"That's too long for me." he said.  
  
She blushed. "Oh..you're so sweet."  
  
Cloud started to suckle on the side of her neck.   
  
"Oh....Cloud....." The feeling was so great. She gripped her arms around his back. "Make me feel more..." she said arousingly.  
  
"Tifa....." He took her white tank off. Then her white bra. His eyes widened because its been a long time before he saw her beautifuly body.   
  
She took his armor and every clothing on him off except for his pants. Cloud's tongue started to sooth her nipples.   
  
Tifa put one of her fingers into her against the side of her lips. "Ohhhhh...Cloud..."  
  
He lightly squeezed her breast while suckling on it. Her breast became a little harder and bigger. She was getting horny.  
  
He kept his paste. *slurp* *slurp*  
  
"Mmmm......Ohh...." She moaned slightly. "Come ...in me..." she said eagerly.  
  
He departed from her breast and focused on her brown shorts. As he opening the button, he felt that the heat was rising from the both of them. Once opened, he found out that her pussy was really wet and slimy. "Wow, she really must be into it." he thought.  
  
Her eyes widened. The release made her felt a little sensual.   
  
"Enter me, Cloud...." she said moaningly.   
  
Cloud could'nt refuse. He was hard himself too. She took of his pants and then underwear. His penis was rock hard.   
  
"Wow...So big..." she said Seductively.  
  
He blushed. "Yea...."  
  
She gripped the penis and started to give him a blowjob.  
  
His eyes widened. It felt good. "Ohh...Tifa..." He sat back.  
  
"Lay down Cloud, let me give you some pleasure now..." she said.  
  
"...Sure...." he said.  
  
She sticked the tip of the penis into her mouth. Her saliva gland dripped onto his penis, while she sucked on it.  
  
He moaned out. Cloud put his hand over his face. It felt good.   
  
Then, Tifa took the penis out of her mouth. "Mm..Cloud, want to enter me?" she said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She smiled. While Tifa was on top, she sticked in the penis into her wet a-hole. "OHHHH..CLOUD!!" Trying to ignore the pain, she started to move up and down. Slowly. She felt ever inch in her.   
  
"OHhh...It's....tight..." he said.  
  
She began to moan in Ecstasy.  
  
Cloud then realized that he should do some work too. He sat up from the bed while his dick was still in her.  
  
"C-Cloud....ugh...w-what are you doing..."   
  
"L-Let me...help too..." He started to synchronize the same movements as hers. In and out.   
They were both enjoying it..."Ohh....Cloud....faster...." she said.  
  
He obeyed her command. His paste began to simulate faster and faster.  
  
Tifa's legs were wrapped around his pelvic. His legs were also wrapped around hers. They were both sitting, facing each other. Cloud began to inject his penis more in and harder.  
  
"OhHHhh CLOUD...OH....OHHH...!!" she moaned out. She felt both pain and pleasure.  
  
His lips moved foward to hers. Tifa's pink lip opened letting out a streak of saliva.  
  
While fucking, Cloud inserted his tongue into hers. Both mouth locked against each other. Exchaing fluid from the top.  
  
"MmMMmMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmm....GoDDD...!!" she moaned out.  
  
They both were gasping for air. Up and down. In and out.   
  
[5 minutes later]  
  
A twitch then strucked Tifa. She was beginning to cum. "OHH CLOUD...I'M GOING TO COME SOON!!!"  
  
Cloud quickly began to simulate his paste. An electric flow also shocked Cloud in his insides. He felt something too. "...UGH..TIFA...I THINK...WE'RE ...GOING..OHHHH..TO CUM AT THE SAME TIME...!!"  
  
"FASTER CLOUD!!"  
  
*thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump*  
  
You could hear them pasting themselves. "OHHH...CLOUD...IM COMING...."  
  
Cloud just felt his pre-ejaculation. The real ejacualtion was coming out very soon. "OHH..TIFA...ME....TOO....I'M GOING TO COME WITH..YOU..OHH...."  
  
"MmMmmM....GOD YESS....I'M...GOING....TO...C-CUM. "Her eyes widened.  
  
His eyes widened. too. "Oh..YES...OH YESSS.. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OHHH FUCK YESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Their paste became super fast at this moment. The fluid in Tifa splurted out on the sides of his penis and then onto the ground. Cloud's sperm went into her system. Both liquid meeting each's other.   
  
"OHHH...ohhhhhhhhh...." Her moan was slowly dropping. She was dead tired after ejaculating.  
  
"MmmMm......Ohh...Tifa. We did it at the same time.....H-How..fortunate..." He smiled.   
  
They both collapsed onto the bed.   
  
His penis was still in her A-hole. She wrapped one of her arms around his chest while laying down. "Ohh...Cloud, that was great...." she said.  
  
"mMM...I know honey.....it ..was the best..." he smiled.  
  
The liquid from both humans stained on the bed. The mattress was so wet. Tifa's eyes became drowsy. "T-Too..much...energy...,loss...ZzZZZZzzZz" Her eyes closed.  
  
Cloud was beside her on the bed. He was also getting drowsy. "Heh, When I battle, I never lose energy. But when it comes to sex, i lose everything." he grinned. His eyes began to slowly close. *Yawn* He held her tightly to him. "I love you Tifa..." He kissed her on her forehead.  
  
The night the covered the skies. It was dark. They were together......  
  
Or were they?"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
*GROWL* said a dark red wolf.  
  
"SShh...quiet. Or they might wake up. If they're in there that is.." said Elena.  
  
"Hmm...You guys stay there. Red and I will go up there. You guys stand outside here." said Yuffie.  
  
Elena turned to Tsang. "You want to?"  
  
"Yea. We stay here. You two go up."   
  
*growl* Nanaki was eagerly wanting to bite their asses.   
  
"Hmm...Okay, go up now!!" said Tsang.  
  
Yuffie slowy turned their knob. "Heh, it's opened!" she said quietly. She then opened the door.  
  
The wolf entered first. *SNIFF* *SNIFF* "There up there." he said.  
  
"Okay." she said.  
  
"Good luck!" said Elena from the back.  
  
Yuffie and Red started to walk up the stairs.  
  
*SNIFF* *SNIFF* "Something...smells..odd." said the dog.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know..but i smell a weird stentch. Almost like...."  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something."  
  
"Okay right or left?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Right." he said. They slowly walked toward the halls to the door.  
  
Yuffie was getting nervous.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Cloud's eyes suddenly opened for some reason. He heard some noise. "Huh?" he thought.  
  
Tifa then waked up too from his movements. "Ahh....." she said moaningly. She felt his penis still in her ass.   
  
The movement of Tifa made Cloud feel sensual. "Ohh....." he said.  
  
She looked up him. "Your penis....." she smiled.  
  
He blushed. "Yea, I forgot. I'll take it out."  
  
"No..leave it in. We're one you know." She grinned.  
  
"Oh..Tifa.." he looked at her.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He then took his attention to the door. "Something is there." he said.  
  
Tifa then took her attention to the door. She heard something too. "Cloud, something is there." she grasped her arms around his arm. Tifa was scared.  
  
Cloud held her very close to her. "Don't worry Tifa. I'm here. They won't take you..."  
  
"Oh..Cloud...Thanks.." She held into him.  
  
"WHOSE THERE!?!" cloud shouted out.  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened. "They heard us..." she said quietly to Red.  
  
Red's eyes narrowed to the room. "FIRE3" His mouth opened and a huge fireball blasted into the room.  
  
Cloud heard it coming. He took the blanket and covered both of them.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM* The door broke down.  
  
"We're in trouble." he said under the blanket.  
  
"Cloud, don't let them take us." she said. "I don't want to lose you or anything."   
  
"Tifa...."  
  
She looked up to him. "Please..."  
  
"I must protect you Tifa. I don't want to lose you this time. Stay here under the blanket." he said.  
  
"No...Don't."  
  
"Tifa, please. I don't want to lose you. They won't see you if they only see me. Stay under the blanket."  
  
"B-But..."  
  
Cloud kissed Tifa on the lips.   
  
"Mm..."  
  
"Mmm..Please.." he said.  
  
"Okay Cloud..." she departed her lips from his. "But don't injure yourself."  
  
"I won't." he said. "Take this..." He took off his ribbon and gave it to her.  
  
"No..don't." she said rejecting it.  
  
"If I get caught Tifa, I mustn't let you get affected any way."  
  
"Cloud...."  
  
"Here, just take it." He wrapped the ribbon around her neck. "I love you..."  
  
"I love you too Cloud. Be careful..." she said.  
  
Cloud took off the blanket and covered Tifa. He then ran directly to his sword.  
  
"HERE'S YUFFIE!" Yuffie sticked her head in. Her eyes widened finding Cloud nude.  
  
Red jumped in. *GROWL* Then his eyes widened. *ARG!??!" he said.  
  
"Cloud?! What the hell are you doing nudily with a sword?"  
  
"Why are you guys here?!" he said.  
  
Yuffie looked at him. "My god! Where some clothes."  
  
"................" thought Red. "Cloud, you disgust me! I'll give you a few minutes to change. Then come outside."   
  
Red and Yuffie immediately ran out downstairs.   
  
*Whew* he thought.  
  
"Is it all right if I come out?!" she asked.  
  
He looked back. "Yea."  
  
She took the blanket off her. "Damn, do they always have to ruin our perfect moments?"  
  
"Yea, I know! Always after we become intimiate, they come!" he said angerly. "It's not fair!"   
  
"Well, I guess you can have this back." She was about to take off the ribbon.  
  
"No..don't." he said. "I'll get another one later. You just leave that one on you."  
  
"Thanks Cloud" she said.  
  
"Yea. Anyways you stay here. I'll go battle." he said.  
  
"No. I will go too." she said.  
  
"It's too dangerous." he said.  
  
"I don't care. I will not leave you alone with them. We're a team remember?"  
  
"Fine Fine." he smiled.  
  
They both strapped on their clothes, armor, accessories and weapons. "We'll fight together this time?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." he said.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter12  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
Author's note: HEY IM GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE MOST HORRIBE LEMON EVER!! EVER!! =( I'm sorry, not good at those stuff. *CRIES* "IM STILL A VIRGIN!!"   
  
Heh..so anyways..I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm going to write the last 4 chapters!!! Whoops...Actually 5!? Wait...9!? or 8..hahahah I cant remember..  
  
See yah later!!  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	13. chapter13

Chapter13  
Moonlight Night  
  
  
  
*Grrr...* "What's taking them so long?" said Red.  
  
"I don't know." said Yuffie.   
  
"Are you sure that told them to come outside?" asked Tsang.  
  
"Yea, we did." she replied.  
  
"Okay we're finally here." said Cloud.   
  
"Finally." Red stood in an attack mode.  
  
Tifa was standing beside him. "We got some questions for you guys." said Tifa.  
  
"Yea, what?" Elena asked.  
  
"Why are you guys doing this? Why can't we end it like normal human beings." she asked.  
  
She looked at Tifa sternly. "We are told what we're suppose to do. We get paid for doing this."  
  
"And you would sacrifice your life and everyone's else just to do whatever Rufus tells you to do?" she said  
  
"Well, Yea." she said.  
  
Tsang turned to her. "Enough Elena. Who do you guys think you are, Wise guys?"   
  
"No. We don't want to fight our friends. I already killed one of them, and I don't want to kill anymore." he said.  
  
"Well, that's too bad because we have two right here who wants to kill you guys." Tsang pointed out to Red and Yuffie.  
  
"You guys met your match. Red and Yuffie here are worriors who should be well respected." he said.  
  
"Bullshit. You guys are just using them." said Cloud.  
  
"Heh. So what if we are? What are they going to do about it? Fool! They're ultamanipulated. They don't even know what we're saying right now unless we give them orders to do so."   
  
"Why you coward!!" Cloud pointed out his sword at them. "You bitches. I'm going to take all three of you guys."  
  
*Ahem* Tifa coughed.  
  
"And Tifa too. You guys aren't that strong when your out-powered."  
  
"Heh, well well. We ARE NOT out-powered. We have Yuffie and Red here dummy." Tsang walked back. "Enough with this shit. Let's begin the battle!"   
  
Elena and Rude also stepped back.   
  
Red and Yuffie stepped foward. "Pick your match." said Yuffie.  
  
Cloud looked at both of them. "Tifa and I are not going to fight you guys."  
  
"Yea." said Tifa.  
  
Yuffie looked at Tifa. "Okay then. Don't fight. I'll just make myself a little closer to your Cloud." she said.  
  
"No you won't." she said.  
  
"I'll make him mine. I'll make him scream for me." she added.  
  
Tifa didn't fell for such acts. "You're bluffing. You're just saying that because you guys want to fight."  
  
"Heh, don't think so." she said. "Once I eliminate you, I'll take your Cloud and make him my sex toy." she said.  
  
"How dare you! Take that back!" Tifa said.  
  
"No! Then I'm going to steal all of your money and materia." s  
  
*Grrr..* "Less talk, more action!" Red swiftly ran toward Cloud. *FLARE* A super fireball blast went directly for Cloud.  
  
Cloud countered it with another Flare.   
  
Yuffie took her Shuriken and swiped it against Tifa.  
  
She dodged it. Tifa then stepped back. "We don't have to do this."  
  
"Oh but we do." said Yuffie.  
  
She looked at Cloud. "Remember not to kill them."   
  
Cloud looked at Tifa. "Okay. I'll try not to."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
"I'll take you down so hard, you'll feel nothing." said Red.  
  
"Look Red, we don't have to fight!"  
  
Red ignored what he said. "Then don't fight!" The wolf quickly sped itslef right and left toward Cloud.  
  
"He's fast." he said.   
  
As it reached Cloud, it jumped into the air. Red pulled his claw back and....  
  
Cloud disappeared.  
  
Red swiped his claw against the air. There was no target.  
  
Cloud then appeared behind him. "BAD BREATH* A green eery muk of gas directed itself toward Red.  
  
Red was resistant to it. "Grr...." His rage was increasing. "Take this!" *SLED FANG* Red's speed rised tremendously and ramed Cloud against the stomach.   
  
Cloud stepped back. "Red. I don't want to fight you."  
  
*Grrr* "Shut up!" He stood up on his hind legs. *SUMMONING: IFRIT*   
  
His eyes widened. "Oh, c'mon. Using summons already?"  
  
The symbols deposited into Red's spirit. Then he disappeared.  
  
Tifa looked in Cloud's directon. "CLOUD!"   
  
Yuffie took the advantage by striking her with Solar Flare.   
  
Tifa fell back scraping her legs.   
  
Cloud saw the whole thing. "Tifa!!" He ran toward her direction.  
  
*GRRRR ARG* A fiery monster appeared in front of Cloud's face.  
  
His eyes widened. "Ifrit...."  
  
Though in pain, she saw the fiery beast. "Be C-Careful Cloud.." she said.  
  
Yuffie kicked her across the face. "Shut up! All you are doing is making yourself more weaker. Stop concentrating on him and start concentrating on me. Love, Friendship and Honesty just leads to trouble. It's gay and stupid!"  
  
Tifa slowly got up. "I'll show you!"  
  
"Heh, you'll show me alright. Once you're out of my way, I'll help myself to Cloud."  
  
"Arg. He's my Cloud. And if you did destroy me, It wouldn't even matter because he won't fall for you."  
  
Yuffie smirked. "Heh, Did you see what happened before you jelous monster?"  
  
"That was because he was trying to make me unmanipulated by making me jelous."  
  
"No Tifa. It was more than that. We both enjoyed it. And if you didn't came, I would've brought him to my place and gave him everything what you don't got."  
  
"WHY YOU!" She raged her fist at her. "You're sentencing your death."  
  
Yuffie dodged it. "Heh, why don't you make it easy on yourself. Kill yourself. It's much faster than a slow death."  
  
"Yuffie. I don't want to kill you yet. But you're making it much worst."  
  
"Heh Heh..." She took something out her pocket. It was that ornament of Tifa and Cloud.  
  
"Huh?!" She thought. "Hey that's mine!" she said.  
  
"No way. Cloud gave it to me, so I could..." She threw it onto the ground and stepped on it. It broke into pieces.  
  
Her eyes widened. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!"  
  
"Because your future with Cloud isn't meant to be."   
  
"STOP TELLING ME LIES!!"  
  
"NEVER!" she said.  
  
"I won't take it no more!!! YOU HEAR ME!! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Tifa said. The earth started to shake. So you want some don't you?!"  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
*HELL'S FIRE*  
  
Flames surrounded Cloud. There was no way out. Ifrit then jumped into the air with a super chunk of Volcanic Rock.  
  
Cloud stood in a stance position. *FINISHING TOUCH*   
  
Ifrit pulled his hands back and bashed the Rock directly at Cloud.  
  
He swirled his sword around removing all of the fire. He then aimed his sword directly at the rock.  
  
*OMNISLASH* The background became pitch black.  
  
Then as the rock reached Cloud. He sliced the rock into small bits. The ground and sky flashed in red, blue, yellow, purple, orange and green colors.  
  
Ifrit's eyes widened.   
  
Cloud then jumped into the air, *METEORAIN* A bunch of Meteors fell onto Ifrit bashing him on the head and leaving him unconciense.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
Tifa began to rage in anger. "KNIGHTS OF THE R-R....."  
  
"TIFA NO!!!" Cloud screamed out.  
  
Her thought snapped. She turned around. "Cloud?"  
  
"DON'T DO IT! SHE'S JUST PLAYING TRICKS ON YOUR MIND" he said.  
  
Yuffie attacked her from behind. "Shut up Fool!!" said Yuffie.  
  
Tifa fell to the gournd.  
  
Cloud began to swiftly run toward her.  
  
Red appeared in front of him. "Tsk Tsk...don't forget about me." *QUADRA FLARE*   
  
4 tremendous flare went directly for Cloud.  
  
He jumped into the air nearly missing his death.  
  
Red's eyes widened. "He dodged it!?"  
  
"My turn, *QUADRA TORNADOS*" Four deadly winds surrounded Red.  
  
Red's eyes became stunned. "How do I dodge this?"  
  
The tornados came closer and closer.  
  
Red was to shock to move. *Grrr...* "Damn you Cloud!!"  
  
The winds closed into Red and he was flying around in circles of one huge supermassive tornade. (All 4 tornados combined into one)  
  
Red then finally appeared on top of the Tornado flying down to his death.   
  
Cloud jumped right into the air. Aimed for his ribbon and swiped it.  
  
*CHING*  
  
The ribbon was sliced into two. While in mid-air, Cloud cast a spell. *SLEEPEL*   
  
Red then became drowsy and fell asleep.  
  
"Yea!" he said. He grabbed onto Red. *FLOAT* Green magic deposited into Cloud, making him float safely down to the ground.  
  
"One down, one to go." said Cloud. He looked directly at Tifa. "Are you alright?"  
  
Tifa couldn't hear Cloud.   
  
"Well, then. I'll let Tifa handle this one." he said.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
  
Tifa's aura became fiercer and fiercer. "If I can't destroy you, I'll injure you!" She ran directly at Yuffie.  
  
*BEAT RUSH*   
  
Yuffie got a few blows in the stomach.  
  
*SOMERSAULT*   
  
Yuffie then got tripped ot the ground.  
  
*WATERKICK*   
*METEODRIVE*  
*DOLPHIN BLOW*  
*METEOR STRIKE*  
  
Yuffie was attacked my many of her limits. She began to feel a great sense of pain.  
  
"It's over!!" *FINAL HEAVEN* A contained power of super particles began to encircle her hand. "TAKE THIS!" She gave the final blow to Yuffie, making her fall back a few meters.  
  
Yuffie stood on the ground and didn't flinch.  
  
Tifa's aura became much less until there was no more. "Yuffie, I didn't wanted to do it. She walked up toward Yuffie. "I'll just take your ribbon off."   
  
"Ugh..that's right. Come closer Tifa." she murmered to herself. "Then I'll show you."  
  
Cloud was on the opposite side of Tifa. "Something is not right. She couldn't be exactly dead....or could she?" he thought to himself.  
  
"A litte closer Tifa..." said Yuffie. She could hear Tifa's footstep coming closer and closer.  
  
"NOW!" she immediatly stood up even though she was still shaken from her attack. *ALL CREATION* Her super shuriekn let out a deadly super beam directly at her.  
  
Her eyes widened. "No way she thought"  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
"A direct hit." Yuffie said. "QUADRA FULL CURE* She cured herself into perfect health. "Ahh..much better. I won't go down that easily." she said. "One down, One to go."  
  
Once again, Tifa was in Cloud's arm. "T-Thanks again Cloud."  
  
He smiled at her. "No problem. Better be a little careful next time."  
  
He let her down onto the earth. "Want me to take over?"  
  
"No. I got some finishing to do."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
She turned around. Her eyes widened. "SHE'S STILL ALIVE" she whispered out.  
  
"I heard that!! Yea I'm still alive and well."  
  
"Heh. Lucky you."  
  
"No, it's not luck." She turned looking at Cloud.   
  
"Hmph! I'll show you!!" Her dark aura's began to increase. *BLOOD FEST* She ran swiftly toward Tifa. "Take my wrath of Level 2 limit"   
  
"No I won't" *W-magic: Shield and Barrier*   
  
Cloud then casted a spell on Tifa with his Enemy Skills. "This will help you too." *DRAGON FORCE* A sheild of magic and def. barrier surrounded Tifa.  
  
Yuffie swiped Tifa 20 times. There was no effect.  
  
Her eyes widened. "No way!"   
  
*DOOM OF THE LIVING* Yuffie began to continuously swipe Tifa. There was no effect. "Son of a bitch!!"  
  
*GAUNLET* She threw her super shuriken to the ground. The massive energy of the gaunlet began to swept everything in its way.  
  
Tifa began to shruggle a little. The gravity was pulling her in. "Not yet." *DOLPHIN BLOW* The ground became watery. Then two dolphins came from the ground and blew the gaunlet away.   
  
"Ugh.." Yuffie stood there. There was no attack left. She picked up her Shuriken. "So you want to play rough?"  
  
"Hmph! It's over Yuffie."  
  
"Not yet. I will use my final attack. Prepare to die." *SUMMONING: KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND*  
  
Tifa's eyes widened.  
  
Cloud stood there shocked. "This is not good. Not good at all."  
  
"There was no way you can defend yourself from an attack power of 150,000 Hit Points." She shouted out insanely. "Hahhahahahahahah!" The summoning symbols deposited into her spirit.   
  
"No way!" Tifa became stunned. "H-How do I defend myself now?"  
  
Cloud jumped in front of Tifa. "You'll be fine. There is no way they'll go pass you if they're going to pass me first."  
  
"NO CLOUD! YOU PROMISED!" She pulled him back. "I won't let you get hurt."  
  
"Tifa, I love you! Just stay behind me." he said  
  
"And I love you too. Stay behind me! Listen to me once!" She pulled him back.  
  
"Arg.." he thought. He definitely didn't have this in mind.  
  
Earth's dimension became into a dimension of space. They were now inside the power of the summon.  
  
"They're going to attack." said Cloud.  
  
"I won't survive this one, but you will Cloud."   
  
His thought then snapped. "I GOT IT!"  
  
Tifa turned around. "Huh?!"  
  
"It's time we should use what Gilgamesh gave to us."  
  
Her eyes widened. "OH YEA!"  
  
He took the holy trial war item out of his pockets. He then threw it onto the ground so then the gas could affect them. Now they were invincible.   
  
"Cloud..." She stood close to Cloud with both arms around his chest.  
  
"Tifa...." He held her closely.  
  
All of the knights began to attack one by one. Each attack was useless.   
  
With the final blow from King Arthur, he tried to slice them into two. There was no effect.  
  
The glass then shattered and they were back on god's gracious land.  
  
Yuffie then re-appeared. "YES! NO WHERE IN SIGHT! THEY'RE DEAD!! I BEAT THEM BOTH!!" she excitly spoke out.  
  
Tifa then appeared from behind her. She pulled off her ribbon.  
  
Cloud then casted the magic, *ASLEEP*"   
  
She fell down to the ground.  
  
"Yea. We both did it." said Tifa.  
  
The turks then sped away in their helicopter. "WE'LL SEE YOU AGAIN CLOUD. YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS TIME, BUT NEXT TIME WE WILL FINISH YOU OFF." said Tsang.  
  
"Time is running out Cloud. Your friend Barret and Cid are next in the line. They are just as good as you guys are!! Prepare yourself next time!!" said Elena.  
  
"....................." said Rude.   
  
"Whatever." said Cloud.   
  
"What are we going to do with Red and Yuffie." asked Tifa.  
  
"We'll find a way to cure them from this manipulation." he replied.  
  
They both stood there looking at the full moon.  
  
"I just hope we do."   
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 13  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry for taking 3 days too long ot make the story. Since I'm almost finished this story, I'm making other stories too. But Don't worry, I promised that I would finish this by Winter break! And I will!!!  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	14. chapter14

Chapter14  
Shinra's Final Attack.  
  
  
  
"So you failed me once again?" he asked.  
  
*gulp* "Yes Sir." said Elena.  
  
"Give us one more chance." said Tsang. "We will destroy them."  
  
"Heh. You guys won't destroy them. These guys will." Barret and Cid stepped foward from the dark.  
  
"You guys are useless. Maybe you guys are some kind of bad luck charm to Shinra."  
  
"But Sir."  
  
"NO BUTS! I've had enough of you failures. TAKE THEM AWAY GUARDS."  
  
6 guards came from the sides and a pair took each turk away.  
  
"Hmm..." Rufus began to think. "After we execute Cloud and Tifa, I will destroy the turks." he smirked.   
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" said Tsang.  
  
"Why!?!" said Elena.  
  
"................" thought Rude.  
  
"Bunch of babbling Chipmunks. They are mere pawns in my plans."  
  
"Should I get ready to stick my Lance up their ass?" said Cid.  
  
"Or should we just blast their asses off." Barret asked.  
  
"Do whatever you like. As long as you finish your job. BUT. I want Tifa in my hands."  
  
"For what?" asked Rufus.  
  
"Because if Cloud doesn't die. He'll come back for her. And when he does, I'll use her as a bait."  
  
"Good Idea." said Barret.  
  
"Or Vice Versa. Capture Cloud. Just get one of them." he said.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
He thought to himself. "Damn that Cloud. He's such a nuissance. I'll show him. He thinks he's all big time destroying and capturing all of my worriors."  
  
"We're ready to leave anytime." said Cid.  
  
"Huh?!" He looked up. "Oh yes. *ahem* Leave now!"  
  
*+*++*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+++*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
They used all kinds of cures but none of them worked.  
  
"Damn this. Our magic is not even good enough" he said.  
  
"Hmm..." she stood up looking at the two bodies. Tifa then glanced at Cloud. "Maybe, we have to get the cure from Rufus."  
  
Cloud stood up. "I don't know."  
  
"Well then, we can't just leave Yuffie and Red here."  
  
Cloud laid back on his bed. *Yawn*   
  
She looked at him. "Tired, honey?"  
  
"Yea. Just a little."  
  
She walked toward Cloud and laid next to him on his bed.   
  
He glanced at her. "Tifa..?"  
  
"Yea?" she wrapped on of her arms around his chest.   
  
"I've been wondering."   
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Well. The main cause of this whole catastrophe is probrably my fault. I brought a lot of trouble to you and my friends."  
  
"Huh?" she thought. "No. That's not true."  
  
"I mean. Maybe I should end it right now by going there and killing Rufus."  
  
"No Cloud. We have to be patient. You nor I should attack now. We have no plan or any ideas where the base is."  
  
He glanced at her and then back to the ceiling.  
  
"Everyone. Cait Sith, Vincent, Red, Yuffie, Barret, Cid....and finally you..."  
  
She held him closer to him while putting her head onto his chest. "Don't say such things. You know that you're the most important person to me than everyone else. If I was to only have one choice between you and the whole gang to save, it would be you..." she said.  
  
His eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Yea. I don't know about your idea. But you come first Cloud. Would you do the same for me?" she asked.  
  
"Yea. Defiinitly."  
  
She smiled. "Well tough luck. Because that's never going to happen." she smirked. "I'm not going to be captured by Shinra again."  
  
*knock* *knock* *knock*  
  
Tifa's eyes widened. "What the?"  
  
Cloud stood up. "Stay here." He took his sword. "I bet its those dumb turks. Tifa, get in here." He pointed at a closet. "You'll be safe."  
  
"No Cloud. Remember what I said? I won't leave your side."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Cloud?" she asked.  
  
"Yea?" he replied.  
  
She was all over him. "Maybe one more time before we go."  
  
His eyes became curious. "W-We don't have time."  
  
"Please?" she asked.  
  
"There's someone downstairs. They can break down the door any moment." he said.  
  
She hid her ribbon in her hand. "I won't let you go without this. It'll make you safe." she thought to herself. She strapped both arms around the back of his neck. "Come inside me before we go..." she said.  
  
"Uh...." he blushed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Cmon, Cloud." She took one of her hands and rubbed her manhood.  
  
*knock knock knock knock*  
  
They both ignored the knocking.  
  
His eyes widened. "Oh...Tifa.."   
  
She kept rubbing it. "Cmon, Cloud. You know you want it."  
  
It was too hard to resist.   
  
"T-Tifa...."  
  
She moved her lips toward his.  
  
He stood there. "What is she up to?" he thought.  
  
With one final jerk, she pushed his mandhood back making it fully erect.  
  
The temptation became harder. "Tifa...." He had enough. He was going to go for it. Cloud put both of his arms around his waist. "So you want some darling?" he asked.  
  
"Give it to me." she said.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
They ignored it once again.  
  
They're tongues met and began to suck the insides of each other's mouth.   
  
Now it was hard for Tifa to stop doing this. She put the ribbon around arms.  
  
He didn't notice.  
  
"Perfect.." she thought. But she was still making love with Cloud. Oh it was so hard for her to resist now.   
  
He moved his hands down to her bottom began to rub it just like she did to him.  
  
Her eyes widened. An electrical shock striked her inside. "OH CLOUD..." she moaned slightly.  
  
"Tifa...." he softly whispered.  
  
"Cloud..." she whispered back.  
  
He let go of her. "Tifa..."  
  
"Huh?" she thought.  
  
"You could've just asked." He took the ribbon off him.   
  
Her eyes widened. "C-Cloud...I'm sorry."  
  
He glanced around. "It's okay. Just wear it."  
  
"B-But Cloud. I don't want to. I want it on you." she said.  
  
He nodded sideways. "Take it."  
  
"Cmon Cloud. Please. For me?" she asked.   
  
".........." thought Cloud. "Man, she always gets to me." He strapped the ribbon around his arm.   
  
"Thanks Cloud. It means a lot to me."  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* The door broke down.  
  
"They're coming." He glanced away from Tifa. "Let's go."  
  
"Coming." She took Cloud's hand. They heard noise of someone walking up the steps.  
  
Cloud exited his door.  
  
"Barret. Cid." He said.  
  
Her eyes widened. "What do you guys want?"  
  
"We want one of you guys alive and one of you guys dead." said Cid.  
  
"We'll even fight in your home if you don't let yourself up right now." said Barret.  
  
"No. We fight outside." Cloud said.   
  
"Hahhahah! You can't make me Cloud. Your just a fruit compared to me. We'll settle this inside here."  
  
"I don't think so." Green magic appeared on the tip of his sword. "We play outside." *EXIT*  
  
Everything became blury and then the next thing they knew was that they were outside of Nibelhiem.  
  
Barret's eyes widened. "Impressive."  
  
"Not bad..." said Cid. "You should make a little more practice though."  
  
Tifa and Cloud stood in a fighting position.  
  
"W-Who do you want Cid?" Barret asked.  
  
"I'll take the ugly girl over there." Cid smirked.  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. "You b****."   
  
"Fuc* You...." said Cid. "Then I'll take you on."  
  
"Whatever hangs." he said.   
  
Cid took his lance and striked Cloud with it  
  
*CHING*  
  
Cloud countered it with his sword. "Y-You got to do better than that."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+**++*  
  
  
  
"Long time no see Tiffy." said Barret.  
  
"...." she thought.  
  
"Don't let this be hard on yourself. Just let me take you away like your knight in shining armor."  
  
"Barret, you are not my knight."  
  
"Then I guess no one is. Cloud won't even stand a chance against Cid." He noticed that she wasn't wearing any ribbon. "This is going to be so easy." he thought.  
  
"Why are we doing this Barret?"  
  
"Whatever. I win. You lose." *SLEEPEL* A green gas flew toward Tifa.  
  
"How did he find out?" she thought. "No...."  
  
The gas flew by her and she became drowsy.  
  
"CLOUD!!! C-Cloud!!! cloud!!" her voice died down  
  
Cloud noticed her fainting. "F***, I knew that she should've have taken the Ribbon. But no...." He became pissed. "BARRET!! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE."  
  
Cid slashed him in the stomach then gave a lance uppercut.   
  
Cloud fell back a meter. His pecs was slashed and bleeding quite hard.  
  
"Game Over Cloud. You are so weak."  
  
Barret picked Tifa up.  
  
"Lights out dude." *HIGHWIND*  
  
Cloud's eyes widened.   
  
4O missles hit Cloud directly. A smokescreen the appeared.  
  
"Heh. No chance at all." He turned around. "Hey Barret. Let's go. Mission completed."  
  
He held Tifa in his arms while she was unconciense. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
The Highwind landed down onto the Earth.   
  
"Leaving so early!?" *KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND*  
  
Cid becamed stunned. "K-Knight...O-Of...."  
  
Barret's eyes widened. "Oh f***!!"  
  
Cloud disappeared.  
  
The ship disappeared.  
  
There was only a background of space.   
  
Cid heard some noises coming. "It's the knights!! They're coming!!"  
  
Cloud appeared in front of Barret. He tripped him. Tifa fell off his arms and into Clouds. "I'll be taking this."  
  
He tried snatching her back but it was too late. Cloud teleported out of the dimension.  
  
"What do we do?!" Cid nervously asked.  
  
"What can we do!? WE FIGHT BACK!!"  
  
12 knights and 1 king stood in front of them. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" said King Arthur.  
  
"NO, NEVER!" *CATATROPHE* Barret jumped into the air.  
  
*HIGH WIND* Cid pulled his lance back.  
  
A mega blast striked each knight while Cid's missles combined with it producing a super combo.  
  
*EERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
A massive explosion then occured. Everytyhing was evaporated. All the knights were gone. The only person standing was King Arthurs. His eyes widened in shock. "M-MY KNIGHTS!!"  
  
"I-Its time to finish you off!!" Barret took a step back.   
  
The king rushed toward Barret.  
  
Cid jumped into the air. *DRAGON DIVE* He pointed his lance directly at the King's head and sliced him in half. Blood and gore gushed everywhere.  
  
*UNGARMAX* Barret shot 50 pellets of gun bullets into the remaining carcus of Arthur.  
  
*HAMMERBLOW* He rushed toward the King and blowed him into the next dimension.  
  
The background then disappeared as they appeared back onto Earth.   
  
"Damn! He got away!!"  
  
Cid glanced at his ship. "HEY, THEY'RE TAKING MY SHIP!!"   
  
The plane began to fly away.  
  
"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY?!" *SATTELITE DISH* A sattelite from space targeted the moving object. Barret's target also locked onto the ship. They both synchronized and....  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*   
  
The Airship began to fall down slowly.  
  
"Perfect!" said Barret.  
  
Cid's eyes widened. His mouth dropped to the ground. "BARRET!!" he shouted out.  
  
He turned around. "Yea?"  
  
"Are you nuts?!"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"YOU JUST DESTROYED MY SHIP!!"  
  
"Look on the bright side. At least we'll able to get Cloud and Tifa." he said.  
  
His face became Red. "You son of a b****." He took his lance and aimed it at Barret. "You're going to pay!"  
  
"W-Wait up!! S-Shinra will buy you another Airship."  
  
He smirked. "I don't give a f***. This was my ship for a long time."  
  
"Well, we can fix it."  
  
"F*** YOU!!" He jumped into the air. *HIGHWIND*  
  
Nothing happened. His eyes widened. "No...My ship. My missles. My last limit."  
  
At this moment, Barret was above Cid in mid-air.  
  
He turned around.   
  
*CATASTROPHE* A super blast flew veritcally down onto Cid.  
  
"D-DAMN Y-YOU...B-ARRE......"   
  
Cid was melted and evaporated from the blast.  
  
"That's what you get for turning your back on me."  
  
*OMNISLASH*   
  
"Huh?! Cloud!?" He turned around looking from the air to the ground. " Where is he?!"  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
He turned around. "Nooo!!!"  
  
He sliced the ribbon off him. Then he elbowed Barret in the head leaving him unconcious.   
  
*SLEEPEL* Cloud deposited a deeper sleep upon Barret.  
  
*FLOAT* He grabbed onto Barret and landed safely onto the ground.  
  
Tifa was waiting for him. "CLOUD!!" she said.  
  
He looked down. "Hey!"  
  
"So we got Barret back." she said.  
  
"Yea. But not Cid." he added.  
  
Her eyes widened.   
  
"Barret killed him in the blast."  
  
*gulp* she thought. "That means, two of our friends died."  
  
"Yea. We only have Vincent, Yuffie, Red and Barret remaining in Avalance."  
  
"But they're still asleep." she said.  
  
He looked at her. "Don't worry. Once we'll find Shinra's headquaters, we'll find the antidote or cure for this manipulation."  
  
"I hope we do."  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter14  
*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*++**+*+  
  
Hey everyone!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! I'll write some more...I'm almost finish this story!! YAH!!!  
  
Save it as it last...=D  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	15. chapter15

Chapter15  
Searching for Shinra.   
  
  
  
Cloud stared at his sword, looking at his reflection. "This have to end. I can't take anymore..." he thought.  
  
"T-Think it's time yet?" she asked.  
  
He took a deep breath and stood up. "It's time."  
  
She strapped on her Plantium fist. "It's time we get that cure."  
  
"Where are we heading to?" she asked.  
  
"............" he thought. "If I were Shinra, where would I hide?" he thought. His eye widened. "Hmm...Juno." he said.  
  
"Juno?"  
  
"I'll give it a wild guess. I think it's Juno." he said.  
  
"Hmm. We can't just guess. Time is on our hands. Our friends don't have much time." she said.  
  
He looked away concentrating.   
  
She looked at him. "Well, your guesses are usually right. Maybe we should.."  
  
"No. We shouldn't take chances."  
  
"Then..."  
  
He turned around. "Then, we have no choice but to find clues to where they are."   
  
"Hmm..." she thought. "Then let's start with Juno." she said.  
  
He smiled. "Juno it is."  
  
"Want to take the chocobo or the plane?" she asked.  
  
"Chocobos of course." he said.  
  
She smiled. "Okay let's go."  
  
*GrrrR* Red was slowly waking up.  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. He immediately turned around casting sleepel.  
  
Red then fell back to sleep.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Hmm..we can't just leave them here. By the time we leave, they can just wake up and make foot out of here." he said.  
  
"Oh yea..." she said. "We have to permanently disable them."   
  
"Hmm. What about you stay here and I'll go."  
  
"No. I want to go with you."  
  
He nodded. "Hmmm. Maybe I can ask Hades to help us babysit them. So when they wake up, he can cast more sleeping spells on them."  
  
"Hmm..Yea. That's also a good Idea."  
  
Cloud summoned Hades out.  
  
"What Can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Can you baby sit these guys?! We got to go somewhere and we'll be back soon." he said.  
  
"Me? Babysit? You got to be kidding."   
  
"But you're the only one who has magic that effects their enemies."  
  
"..........." he thought.   
  
"Cmon.." Tifa asked.  
  
"Just this once." said Cloud.  
  
".Fine. I'll do it. BUT YOU BETTER HURRY BACK."  
  
"Yup, we will." said Tifa.  
  
Cloud and Tifa turned around and left Hades with the remaining members of Avalance.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+++*+**+++*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
Cloud and Tifa let out all of their Guardian Forces.  
  
"Huh?! What are we doing here?! There's no enemies to fight with."  
  
*EEERROOOAR* screamed out Bahamut.  
  
Another dragon roared.  
  
Ifrit was standing next to Shiva. "What are you looking at girl!?"  
  
"Not you of course." said Shiva.  
  
All the knights were standing around each other. "Wow. There's a lot of mystical monsters around us."  
  
"Something is odd." said Arthur.  
  
"Heh. Children these days. Yapping and yapping." said Ramuh.  
  
"Hey shut up old man." said Typhoon.  
  
"No you shut up!" said Ramuh.  
  
The other face of typhoon then appeared. "What the. You old hag. We'll destroy you."  
  
"Then let's see you do." replied Ramuh  
  
Alexander was standing there alone.  
  
*EEERRReeeOOrr* screeched Leviathan.  
  
"HEY SETTLE DOWN ALL YOU GUARDIAN FORCES!!* SSSSHHHH* Cloud said.  
  
All the guardian forces looked at Cloud.  
  
*SSSHHH!!* "Cloud has somthing to say." said Gilgamesh.  
  
"Well, the world is in trouble once again. And this time, I need all of you to help oout on this mission."  
  
"What do you want us to do?!" Asked Typhoon.  
  
"Or what shall you do for us!?"  
  
"................" Cloud thought. "Anyways. Shinra is trying to control the world again. Since you guys are the guardian of the earth, I demand you guys to find Shinra headquaters and report back to us."  
  
"..........." The phoenix thought. *EERERRRRRRRRRRRRRR* it screamed in confusion.  
  
"What?! You want us to find an non visible force?!" asked Ifrit.  
  
"Yea." said Tifa.  
  
"We want each GF to join force with another 2 Gf's in search for Shinra." Cloud asked.  
  
"Yes. And we already planned who joins with who." said Tifa.   
  
"Who!?" asked Typhoon.  
  
"Okay. In the north and north east, Bahamaut, Neo Bahamut and Bahamut Zero. In the East and South East, Knights of the Round, Odin and Choco/mog.  
  
"In the South and South West will be Levithan, Phoenix and Typhoon . In the West and North West will be Shiva, Ifrit and Ramuh. And for the rest of you Gf's, just scan any area you can."  
  
"What about you and Cloud?!" asked Gilgamesh.  
  
"We will stay here. Until you guys find the Shinra base, we'll leave at once."  
  
"I do consider you a very powerful worrior, and Tifa too." said Gilgamesh  
  
"So do you guys want to do this or what?!" asked Cloud.  
  
"Well, it's worth the exercise." said Ifrit.  
  
*Yawn* "Beats not fighting. It's so boring. I guess I'll give it a shot." said Shiva.  
  
"So I guess it's a done deal." said Cloud.  
  
"It's just a matter of time before we find Shinra." said Tifa. She walked toward Cloud.  
  
Cloud glanced at her.  
  
"We will..." he softly said as they embraced.  
  
"I hope so." She looked up at him.  
  
"Okay. Enough with this Loving Smoving. I got some search to do." Ifrit raged in his flames. He then flew toward the direction he was ordered to.  
  
"Hey wait up!" said Shiva.  
  
"Young people these day." said Ramuh.  
  
*EEERRRRROooooooooAARR* All three dragons lined up with each other. Then in a rush, Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and Bahamut Zero took off, leaving a dusty smog.  
  
Typhoon took one last glance at Cloud and Tifa. "Well, audios." He scorched away.  
  
Levithan and Phoenix stood there. Then with a fiery/watery exit, they took off.  
  
"Cloud. You are the best figther on this planet." said Gilgamesh. "I won't forget you. Never." He smiled.  
  
All the knights lined up with their horses. "Young knight sir. Good luck to you and may the FORCE BE WITH YOU." said Arthur.  
  
*CHIRP* said the chocobo. The mog waved as they stampeed away.  
  
"There goes all of our Guardian forces." he said.  
  
"Well most." she answered.  
  
Alexander was still behind them.  
  
"Huh?" he turned around. "Guess we have Hades and Alexander by our side for awhile."  
  
"Thanks Alex!" she said.  
  
Alexander let out a smoke, telling them that they welcome.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+**  
  
  
  
"Hmm...It seems as if Barret and Cid hasn't come back yet. Did they lost?" Rufus thought. "God that damn son of a bitch Cloud and his whore Tifa. This is a bunch of bullcrap. I can't even win."  
  
"And the only men left to fight is the turks and I."  
  
He opened his droir. "Come to daddy." He took out the cure to all super manipulatons. "So They want this eh?!" He began to smirk.   
"Muahhahaha. I maybe going down but I'm taking them with me." He put the tube into his white jacket. "If you want this, I'll be somewhere....HOT. Muahhaha."  
  
Rufus then walked up toward a safe. He began to open it. "Heh..So. The game is not over yet. I still have a little big plans up my sleeve. Cloud will decide...who will die and who will live. Tifa or his friends."  
  
"And there...won't be any chances this time." He opened it out and touched the summoning materia. "Eden....."  
  
"And if Eden won't stop them....."  
  
"I will...."  
  
He began to laugh histerically. "NO WIN BEATS SHINRA! AND IF YOU WANT ME CLOUD, I'LL BE AROUND THE VOLCANO DEPTS OF GAIA!"  
  
"You see Cloud. This is you final chance. What will it be....  
  
Tifa...  
  
or..  
  
The tube...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter15  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Author's note: Sorry for this being short. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER, SO I'LL MAKE IT EXTRA EXTRA LONG!!!  
  
Anyways, I just want to say. I love you fans and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
  
The next chapter WILL be the last chapter. Its the sequal, the ENDS of all ends!!!  
  
It will be gory, romantic, bloody...ALL IN ONE!! AND LEMON!! ( I hope) =D  
  
SEe yAH!!  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	16. FINAL CHAPTER 16

Final Chapter (16)  
Tranquilty and Hope  
  
  
  
Rufus took flight on his helicopter. "Cloud. Cloud. Cloud. You always have to get in my way. But this time, it will be your last." He took out his tube from his jacket. "If you want this. Come and get it."  
  
He took flight towards the the volcanic Mako was Gaia. "What you got?!" He began to talk isanely to himself. "WHAT YOU GOT CLOUD!? NOTHING!!"  
  
*EERRRRRRRRRRRROooooooooARR* A dragon from behind roared out.  
  
Rufus' eyes widened. "The hell?!" He put his head out of the helicopter and looked behind him. "Bahamut Zero!?"  
  
*EERROOOooARR* Two other dragons were beside him.   
  
"Bahamut and Neo Bahamut?! What is this?!" he thought.  
  
The dragons then landed down onto the ground.  
  
As he reached the volcanos, he took a step out of his helicopter and locked eyes on all 3 dragons.  
  
Bahamut then took flight from the 2 and departed back to Nibehiem.  
  
*EeRROoAAR* Bahamut Zero told Bahamut to hurry.  
  
"2 versus 1?! How cheap!" he said.   
  
*EERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR* Neo Bahamut became fierce. It took flight into air.  
  
*EERrOAR* Bahamut Zero told Neo to not use any blast against him yet because he might have the cure.  
  
Neo Bahamut nodded.  
  
"Heh. So you think it's a 2v1? YES IT IS. But I'm not fighting." He took his summoning materia and casted EDEN against both dragons.  
  
The two dragons became bewildered.  
  
"You better be peeing in your pants! Because if you're not, then you're not normal!"  
  
The skies became very dark. Clouds became more spreaded out as a light streak through the atmosphere.  
  
The rest of the Gf's noticed that it was getting dark.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
"Something is not right." said Shiva.  
  
Ifrit began sensing for any traces of Shinra. "It's them alright."  
  
"Damn those Shinra. They're up to something." said Ramuh.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
"Evil.. I could sense it. WE GOT TO TELL CLOUD NOW!" said Gilgamesh.  
  
"I think it's already have been done." said Arthur.  
  
The mog and Chocobo becamed stiffed and scared.  
  
"Don't worry you cute fellas. Shinra does not have the power of good to destroy us. They are weak. We will show them." said one of the meteor knight.  
  
"Yea. No worries." said the Ice knight.  
  
"Don't be scared, for they shall suffer ten times as much as we once the good destroy the evil." said Arthur.  
  
"That is true. With all the Guardian forces, Cloud and Tifa together. We are invincible."  
  
"Are we?!" asked one of the knights  
  
"WE shall see." said Gilgamesh.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
*EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* screamed the Phoenix.  
  
*EERRrraaR!?!" Leviathan glanced at the Phoenix then back at the power.  
  
"Bunch of wise guys! I'll show Shinra myself." said Typoon. "They're weak. What can they do what we can't do." it thought to itself.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
Rufus was laughing terribly hard. "DEFEND IT BASTARDS!! LET'S SEE YOU DEFEND YOURSELF FROM EDEN!!"  
  
Both Dragons were targeted perfectly from the core of Eden. It's super massive energy light years away began to increase in the seconds.   
  
Bahamut Zero looked up in the skies. It saw a tiny visible light wave.  
  
Neo Bahamut followed too.  
  
They both opened their mouth letting a super beam blast.  
  
*TERA FLARE*  
  
*GIGA FLARE *  
  
The beam of destruction combined and directed itself toward Eden's core.  
  
Halfway, the beam began to dissipate then disappeared. The beam was useless. It was too weak.  
  
Both dragon's eyes widened.   
  
*EErooOOARR*  
  
Both dragons let out another blast.  
  
It was again useless.  
  
"Muahhahha!! Stupid!!" said Rufus. "You know what?! You two have no chance!!"  
  
With one final charge, Eden let out this Gigantic Humongosito Beam of Destruction. It was heading directly for Earth with an auto-aim on both dragons.  
  
Both dragons looked amazingly stunned.  
  
The beam was heading faster and faster as it reached the stratosphere of Earth.  
  
Then it reached the Mesophere. And finally the Atmosphere.  
  
Both dragon again let out it's specials, yet it was uselss. The super gigantic humongosito blast just absorbed it and gave it extra energy against the dragons.  
  
With one final glance  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
The blast strucked the earth so hard that it began to shake miles and miles away. Earth became crusted with massive destruction in every direction. Both dragons were totally destroyed and evaporated from the blast.   
  
"Hahhahahaha!!" Rufus laughed out. "I'm invincible!!"  
  
"No your not." said a voice behind Rufus.  
  
"Huh?" He turned around.  
  
There behind him was an Elnoyle.   
  
"An Elnoyle de Crap!?" He glanced at it.  
  
With its wings, it spreaded it apart. "Your Crusade ends here." *ULTIMA*  
  
The strongest magic struck Rufus. He was hurt only a little. "Heh. Is that all you got?!"  
  
"Not even."   
  
*Tail Needle* It tried striking Rufus with it but it missed.  
  
"Enough. I don't have time for you. EDEN...DESTROY!!"  
  
A few minutes later, Elnoyle was strucked by Eden and was destroyed.  
  
With slightly bloody stains, Rufus was still alive and well. "Hehehahahah!!"  
  
+*+*+*+*+**+*+**+*++*+*++*  
  
*Sigh* "Wonder how all the guardian forces are doing." Tifa asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that they're doing a great job."  
  
They were both lying on the bed.  
  
Tifa wrapped both arms around his Chest.   
  
Cloud glanced at her and smiled. He then embraced her back.  
  
"Cloud?" she asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
(Silence)  
  
"Is there something wrong dear?" he asked.  
  
She took a deep breath.   
  
"Tifa?"  
  
"There's something that I was hiding from you for quite sometime." she said. "But I was afraid."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Well, I'm pregnat."  
  
His eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. I've been hiding it because I thought you would be very insecure of me and won't let me battle beside you."  
  
"I'm going to raise a family." he thought. His eyes shimmered. "A family..."   
  
"Don't you want a family?" she asked.  
  
He then embraced her tighter. "Only if It was with you.." he grinned.  
  
She blushed. "But still. I'm sorry for hiding it from you."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Will you still let me battle aside you?" she asked.  
  
Cloud paused. "Only If you can."  
  
"Really?" Her eyes doubled.  
  
"Yeah. It's your choice."  
  
Her face became more cheery. "What do you want to name our son?"  
  
"Our son?!" He began to laugh. "When did you get checked up?"  
  
"Well, when we first had sex with no protection. And when I was on Shinra's bad side, I checked myself out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what should his name be."  
  
He smiled. "I don't know. Maybe...." He thought to himself. "What about Kao...."  
  
She grinned. "Kao Strife?"  
  
"Yea. That's a good one."   
  
"Then thats what it should be.." she said.  
  
He blushed.   
  
Hades then entered their room. "Exscuse me. But I have a urgent message from Bahamut."   
  
Tifa and Cloud's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"We found them."  
  
Both of them immediately stood up. "TAKE US THERE."  
  
"Wait up. I have more news." said Hades.  
  
"It seems as if Bahamut Zero and Neo Bahamut is now ....eliminated."  
  
"Eliminated?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yes. They are destroyed by some very powerful Guardian force."  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. "BOTH OF THEM...dead!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He took his sword and his face became dark. "BRING ME TO HIM!"  
  
"Me too!" she said.  
  
"Okay. Bahamut will take you there. I will stay back and take care of your FRIENDS!" he said.  
  
"Thanks." said Tifa.  
  
"And I heard about the good news, Tifa. Congratulations!"  
  
She began to blush. "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm a Guardian Force. I should know." he smikred.  
  
"Okay then let's go." They both ran downstairs and exited Nibelhiem.  
  
*EEROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR* Bahamut roared in pain. His fellow dragons were destroyed and was seeking revenge.  
  
"Let's go Bahamut. We'll show them!!"  
  
"YEA WE WILL!!" she said.  
  
They jumped onto the dragon and soared away.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
  
"Who is going to stop me!? HAH?! SOMEONE TELL ME!! WHO HAS A FAT CHANCE AGAINST A GUY LIKE ME?! NO ONE!! MUAHHAHAH"  
  
He began to float up toward the top of the Volcano.   
  
"Bring you ugly ass back here." said a voice behind him.  
  
"You're a dead man walking."  
  
"Prepare yourself."  
  
Rufus turned around. "My, mY. Such big words for small timers. Ifrit, Shiva and Ramuh. What chances do you have with moi!?"  
  
"A big chance!" said Ifrit.  
  
"Let's combine our attack on him."  
  
"No you won't. I have the antidote. If you even try to attack me you will end up destroying it."  
  
"Grrrr..." thought Ifrit.  
  
"You son of b****." said Shiva. "You're a coward."  
  
"AND IF I WAS, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!"  
  
"I'll show you!!" said Ramuh.  
  
"NONONO. YOU WON'T SHOW ME ANYTHING!" He pointed up into the air. "But I will show YOU something."  
  
"Show us what?!" asked Ifrit.  
  
"The MOST POWERFULLESS GUARDIAN FORCE ALIVE. DESTROY THEM EDEN!!"  
  
"Eden!? That powerful force we felt?!"  
  
"Yes!! YESSS!! YOU WILL DIE NOW!! EDEN, USE YOU SPECIAL BEAM OF DESTRUCTION ON THEM."  
  
"NOT YET!! We maybe don't have a chance if we attacked indivudally at Eden but If we combined our attacks, we might have a chance.  
  
The sky became dark and the cloud began to spread apart. A trigger of light then targeted each Guardians."  
  
"Arg..My eyes!" said Ifrit. "Damn that light."  
  
"THAT LIGHT IS YOUR DEATH!! NOW EDEN*  
  
Eden began to increase his energy for a super blast.  
  
"OKAY LET'S DO IT!" said Shiva.  
  
"I'll start!!" *FIRE BALLS OF DESTRUCTION* He began his new improved move. He jumped into the air and made 2 huge fiery energy balls. Then he combined them into one.  
  
*DIAMOND DUST* Shiva let out a Ice blast onto the huge ball, freezing the ball.  
  
*JUDGEMENT BOLT* Ramuh then used his thunder to electrify the boulder.  
  
Ifrit then took one step back and kicked it right toward the core of Eden.  
  
Then with one final attack, Ifrit let out his *HELL'S FIRE* A super blast of fire behind the boulder began to direct itself towards Eden.  
  
The rock impacted the core but there was no effect.  
  
The second wave of fire also hit Eden. But there was no effect.  
  
As each second passed, the energy began to increase and increase.  
  
Their eyes widened. "NOTHING HAPPEND?!" Shiva said in shock.  
  
Ifrit was stunned.  
  
"Uh....."  
  
"HAHAHHAHA. NOW FOR YOUR DEATH SENTENCE. YOUR TIME WILL COME!"   
  
With the last amount of energy, Eden let out this super blast directly to Earth, targeting the three guardians.  
  
*EERERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.* The sound became louder and louder.   
  
With one last glance, Ifrit looked at Shiva. "Heh. Guess we lost."  
  
"The war is not over yet." Shiva said.  
  
Ramuh looked at Rufus. "This is only the beginning. Cloud and them will come very soon."  
  
"AND I'LL BE WAITING!" he smirked.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
"Did you felt that Tifa?!"  
  
"Yes I did. That was one huge explosion."  
  
*EERRROOOOAARR* Bahamut then began to speed twice as fast.  
  
"We got to hurry." said Cloud.  
  
"Yea."   
  
"Be careful Tifa. Whatever you do, I don't want our baby to be hurt."  
  
She nodded. "Don't worry."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+**+*++*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
  
"Another blast. I feel some powers gone. I think more guardians were destroyed." said Arthur.  
  
Gilgamesh eyes narrowed at the power. "We must hurry"  
  
The knights fled on their horses and increased their velocity.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
"Muahhaha. DIE, DIE DIE MORE!!" Rufus continued to float up the volcano.  
  
*ERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR* A Giant bird then used its claws to grab onto Rufus.   
  
A sea monster surrounded the shores of the Island.  
  
Phoenix then let Rufus down back onto the ground and away from the Volcano. It was thinking that Rufus was going to throw the cure into the magma.  
  
"DAMN YOU BIRD!! YOU RUINED MY PLAN!!"  
  
"Shut up you A-hole." said Typoon. "It's time for your demise."  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk. I don't think so. One senseless touch on me might destroy this tube." He took it out.  
  
"The CurE!!!" said Typoon.  
  
*EERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRR* Bahamut then landed onto the ground.  
  
Rufus' eyes widened. "Not now!! My plan!!"  
  
"WE'RE FINALLY HERE RUFUS. GIVE US THE CURE!" Cloud stepped off the dragon and Tifa followed.  
  
"NO. You want it?! Come get it!"   
  
"Oh I will." said Cloud.  
  
"Hhahaha. It won't be that easy."  
  
Cloud and Tifa then heard the earth rumbling.  
  
"So I guess everyone is here." said Rufus. "Well most of them."  
  
Cloud and Tifa turned around.  
  
"Knights of the Round. Odin. Choco/Mog." said Cloud.  
  
"We're finally here." said Gilgamesh.  
  
"And it's about time." said Arthur.  
  
"HAHAHA. IT'S SO GOOD FOR YOU GUYS TO BE TOGETHER. ALL OF YOU. THAT MEANS YOU WILL ALL DIE TOGETHER!!"  
  
"No way Rufus. You have no way out this time." said Gilgamesh.  
  
"I don't think so. EDIN!!! I COMMAND YOU TO DESTROY ONLY TIFA!!"  
  
The skies became dark once again and the clouds spreaded apart.  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. "Huh!? What is he up to!?"  
  
One light shined directly at Tifa.  
  
"TIFA!! YOUR BEING TARGETED!" said Arthur.  
  
"F*** this guy!" said Typoon. "Picking of girls!! YOU COWARD!"  
  
"You're dead Rufus! Leave her alone!" said Cloud.  
  
"Shut up Cloud. You will be the one dead."  
  
Energy began to increase and Eden's power was getting ready for his ultimate attack.  
  
Cloud ran toward Tifa. "Get out of here. I"ll protect you. EVERYONE!! TARGET THE CORE OF EDEN!!"  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"IT'S TOO LATE!! YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"   
  
Eden let out a super gigantic humongosity blast.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Cloud's eyes widened.  
  
"We don't have time to attack nor defend!!" said Arthur. "We need more time!!"  
  
"Yeah. That is true. We need more time." said Gilgamesh.  
  
Cloud ignored their statements. Right now he was trying to find a way to protect Tifa. "DAMN YOU EDEN. IF ITS ME YOU WANT, THEN ATTACK ME! NOT TIFA"  
  
"Heheheh. You don't get it Cloud. My plan will need Tifa in order for your demise." he thought. "GET TIFA!!"  
  
"Stay behind me Tifa. It's auto aimed onto you. But I will protect you!!" he said.  
  
"Cloud..." she softly said.  
  
"I will protect you. I will protect our baby!!" He casted Body Guard, Dragon Force, Death force, Shield, Regen and all the protective magic onto himself.  
  
"Cloud. Don't do this! I don't want you to die."  
  
He turned around. "No. You have to continue our life. Raise my son well. And remember. I love you." he said.  
  
"NO CLOUD. PLEASE DON'T!" she cried out. She grabbed him on the shoulder.  
  
His eyes tripled. "LISTEN TO ME TIFA. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I WON'T LET YOU NOR MY SON DIE. THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN ARGUE ME OUT OF THIS!" The turned aback around looked up at the light. He pointed his sword at the tremendous force.  
  
*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* The sound became louder and louder at each moment. Time was running out.  
  
"Cloud. I love you. I will never forget you." Tifa's eyes became teary  
  
His eyes narrowed at the beam that was incoming. He began to shed tears. "My son will never know or see how I look like." he thought.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Tifa..." he softly said.  
  
Gilgamesh saw the whole mess. He looked at Cloud. "YOU MUST LIVE CLOUD!! I WILL PROTECT YOU!!" He jumped in front of Cloud.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO ODIN!!" he shouted out.  
  
*ERRRROOAR* Bahamut stood in front of Cloud.   
  
"It's time we defend Cloud. He will finish Eden and Rufus." said Typoon.  
  
All the knights stood in front of Cloud including King Arthur. "Lest us we forget. We will win. You will win for us Cloud. You have the power."  
  
All the guardian forces then stood in front of Cloud. Phoenix, Leviathan, Choco/mog, Knights of the Round, Typhoon and Gilgamesh.  
  
"WE WILL WIN!!" shouted them all.  
  
The super blast hit all of them and destroyed each Guardian. All the guardians took the hit for Cloud.  
  
His eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed out. "YOU B**** EDEN!!"  
  
Cloud then looked behind him to see if Tifa was still there. His eyes then quadripled. "TIFA?!"  
  
She was no where in sight. "TIFA!!!" he screamed out.  
  
Rufus held her hostage and was now on top of the volcano.  
  
His mouth then dropped to the ground. "RUFUS!! YOU COWARD. WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
"YOU WANT HER, COME GET HER."  
  
Cloud casted float and haste on himself. He then made a fast pace toward Rufus.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk."   
  
As he reached him, Rufus casted *Sleepel* on her. Tifa then became drowsy and fell asleep.  
  
"DAMN YOU RUFUS!!"  
  
"ONE MORE STEP TOWARD ME CLOUD AND I'LL THROW HER DOWN INTO THE VOLCANO."  
  
Cloud immediatly stop as he was just a few mere steps beside him. "Let her go!" he said.  
  
"I'll tell you what Cloud. I'll give you a choice."  
  
"Huh?!" he thought.  
  
"Who do you care for more? Tifa or your friends?!" he asked.  
  
"Stop asking stupid questions and give me her!"  
  
"No Cloud. And it's not stupid. ANSWER ME DAMMIT. WHO DO YOU CARE FOR MORE!?"  
  
Cloud took a few steps toward him and ignored his question.  
  
"ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL SERIOUSLY THROW HER DOWN."  
  
Cloud stopped.  
  
"Look Cloud. I'll give you a choice." He took out the tube which as the cure to all the ultamanipulaton. "To save your friends or to save you lover."   
  
His eyes tripled. "Don't do it." he said.  
  
"F*** off. I'll do whatever I want. IT'S GAME OVER FOR YOU CLOUD. YOU MAKE YOU CHOICE............NOW!!" He threw Tifa into the depts of the Volcano. Then the threw the tube far in the opposite direction of Tifa's fall.  
  
"NOW CHOOSE!!" he said.  
  
Cloud becamed stunned. He had to choose one. Tifa or his friends. *gulp* he thought.  
  
Rufus stood there. "Time is running out."  
  
He was still standing there.   
  
"HEHE. GOOD CHOICE. YOU CHOOSE NON OF THEM!! MUAHHAHAHA!"  
  
Without any thinking left, He immediately jumped into the Volcano.  
  
"Whoa, be careful. I guess you're both going to die!!" he said.  
  
Cloud made himself in a diving position. "TIFA!! I'M COMING!!"  
  
Her eyes finally awakened. Then in shock, she noticed that she was falling right into the magma.  
  
As Cloud reached Tifa, he casted SLOW on her. He then grabbed onto her as he catched her.  
  
Tifa's eyes widened. "The Cure..." she said. "Forget about me!!"  
  
He took her by his arms and casted float.  
  
"No. I love you more than anything. Even if it's to cure my friends, I would always choose you over them."  
  
Her eyes tripled. "Cloud...." she said softly.  
  
"Because I love you..." he said.  
  
"CLOUD...." Even though she was puzzled that the tube was no longer accesible, she realized that he chose her over his friends. It was true love. 'CLOUD!!" She embraced him as they were almost near the top. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled. "No problems."  
  
"Hahhahaah. So you did managed to save Tifa. But then what about the Cure?!" He pointed at the shattered tube. "Your friends will now stay like that forever."  
  
Rufus' summoning materia then dropped from his jacket. He didn't know.  
  
"PLAIN STUPID!" he said. "Even though you saved Tifa. Now you both die. TOGETHER!! how romantic!! EDEN DESTROY THEM."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Huh?!" he thought.  
  
Cloud then saw the fallen materia.  
  
Rufus saw his eyes looking down. He then saw his materia on the ground. "What the!?"   
  
In an instant, Cloud teleported beside him and sliced him across the head.  
  
Rufus' eyes widened.  
  
His head was now on the ground.  
  
*EWW* "Disgusting.." thought Tifa. "YOU DESERVED THAT!"   
  
"Bye Shinra. No more." He kicked Rufus' body into the volano (including his head)  
  
Then he picked out the materia and threw it into the hot magma of the Volcano.  
  
Tifa then walked up beside him. "What do we do from here?" she asked.  
  
He embraced Tifa and looked at her.  
  
She looked up at him. "Cloud..."  
  
"The war hasn't ended yet."  
  
They both looked up at the sky.  
  
"We're not done yet.........  
  
We will find a way to cure our friends...."   
  
  
  
  
  
The End!!!  
*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
Author's note: It seems as if there isn't any sequel to this ending but....THAT'S HOW LIFE GOES EH!? hhahah  
  
So I hope you enjoyed this Story. Thanks for reading!!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	17. chapter 17

I am continuing this story to make a sequel. Some of the fans wanted me to make a sequel because THEY WANT MORE! Anyways, yeaup. Fine..I'll continue it..for you fans.  
  
But It's going to take me 2 DAYS! so After I post this up, it means maybe 2-3 days!   
  
..........HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS! 


End file.
